Valentine's Day
by arrancar125
Summary: all the bleach characters celebrating the day of love
1. Ichigo x Rukia

Ichigo x Rukia

Ichigo was running out of time.

Valentine's Day was in two days and he still had nothing to give Rukia.

Not that she was his girlfriend or anything but she was his friend, his best friend, and she was a girl, so he thought she deserved to at least get a present to show how much he really appreciated their friendship.

He thought to get her something Chappy but he had already bought everything they had in the store, unless they had something new he hadn't bought yet.

Then he thought to bake her something, but he couldn't decide what he wanted to bake her and gave up.

Then he thought to take her to the movies but she'd seen everything already and didn't understand any of it.

Well, he had better hurry up and decide what to give her already because he knew how his little midget was and she would not accept him giftless on Valentine's Day.

"Ichigo!" he heard his favorite raven haired blue eyed midget storm into his room and knock him down on the bed.

"Rukia, what the hell?!" he shouted at her and shoved her off him or at least tried but the little shinigami would not budge. "Rukia, get off me!"

"So, are you excited?" she asked pinning his arms beside him.

_When did she get so strong?_ He thought. _And so aggressive?_

"Excited bout what?" he replied trying to get up but gave up altogether.

"Valentine's Day silly", she slapped his forehead.

"Ouch Rukia!" he rubbed his sore forehead with his free hand. "What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"How could you forget about Valentine's Day Ichigo Kurosaki?" she sat up and folded her arms across her tiny chest. (well, tiny compared to Matsumoto or Inoue)

"I didn't forget, it's just not my kind of holiday", he sat up on his elbows and looked at the pouting Rukia.

"Well, I still expect a gift mister", she hmphed and turned away from him.

"I promise", he turned Rukia's face to his. "I will not forget your gift", he said as he pulled her closer to his face.

"Way to go Ichigo! That's my boy!" Isshin Kurosaki barged into his son's room, jumping for joy.

Rukia quickly hopped off Ichigo and Ichigo ran to his father and kicked him out.

"It's not like that dad!" he shouted as he father flew down the stairs.

"Just remember to use protection son", Isshin shouted back.

"Dad!" Ichigo ran downstairs to kick his old man's ass.

Today was valentine's day and Ichigo had yet to get Rukia a gift.

He knew his ass was screwed unless he found her a gift and fast.

Knowing he would probably get his ass kicked by both his midget friend and his perverted old man, Ichigo Kurosaki still jumped out the window of the second story of his school right before third period.

He knew he needed a gift for Rukia and felt that this was way more important than school. That and the fact that Rukia would kill him if he didn't.

"Where are you going Ichigo Kurosaki?" he heard a very calm yet deadly voice call from behind him as his whole entire body froze up on him.

"Uh . . . I-I . . ." he stuttered afraid to turn around and face the glare he knew Rukia was giving him.

"I'll ask you one more time Ichigo", he could feel her reiatsu rise and his heart beat faster. "Just where in the hell do you think you are going?"

Before Ichigo could think, he grabbed Rukia's hand and started running, not really sure just where exactly he was going.

"Ichigo!" she struggled to get her arm free of his grip. "Where are you—"

"We're playing hooky today", he turned back, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hooky?" she looked at him puzzlingly. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's when you ditch school to go do something fun", he smiled back at her, she blushed.

"Okay", she shrugged then furrowed her brow. "But why are we doing this?" she scowled at him.

"Because, it's valentine's day", he said oh-so-casually as if it were the weather he were referring to. "And this is my gift to you", he added.

Rukia didn't know what to say. She was . . . in awe. And to think, she thought he didn't get her anything.

But now she felt bad she hadn't got him something better.

"What's the matter?" he stopped sensing Rukia's sadness.

"It's just . . ." she looked away from him. "I didn't get you anything that great", her shoulders shook as tears began to flow down her eyes.

"Well, how do you know I won't think your gift is great", he cupped her face in his hands and turned her face to look at his. "You haven't even shown it to me yet", he smiled.

"Well . . . ", she shrugged.

It was true, how did she know Ichigo wouldn't like her gift if hadn't given it to him yet.

"But it's at the house", she finally said.

"No worries", he shrugged. "We'll just swing by there and be on our way", he said tugging her along.

"Okay", Rukia smiled just happy to be with her strawberry.

"So what did you get me?" Ichigo asked as Rukia came back downstairs with something behind her back.

"This", she pulled out a doll with a strawberry for a head, orange colored hair, and a stick in its hand that was probably supposed to resemble Zangetsu. And the doll was entirely outfitted with a shihakusho, hakama, and socks. No shoes. "Well, what do you think?" she asked nervously.

At first he thought she had to be kidding but eventually, it grew on him.

This was how she saw him and even though it was kind of girly, it was also kind of cute.

"I love it", he told her truthfully, accepting the gift from her hands, but not before he planted a kiss on her forehead.

He saw Rukia blush beneath him and knew right then just exactly what he wanted to get her.

"So", Rukia said jarring him from his thoughts. "Where's my gift?" she chirped.

"Oh you'll see", he grinned as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his bandana (he just likes carrying one around, he's not in a gang or anything like that) and tied it over her eyes.

Rukia noticed the bandana was a Chappy bandana she had bought him for Christmas, that he said quote 'I hate it. Why the hell you'd get me a damn Chappy bandana?' But maybe he liked it a little more than he let on.

"So where are we going Ichigo?" she asked for the fifth time.

"You'll see when we get there", he had answered her everytime.

"So, do you know where we are going Ichigo?" she asked for the twelfth time.

"You'll see when we get there", his temper began to flare up but he never let her hear it in his voice. He wanted this day to be perfect and yelling would just ruin it.

"Are you sure you know where we are going Ichigo?" she asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes", he removed the bandana from her head. "Because we are here", he smiled down at her.

"A pet?" Rukia looked a bit puzzled.

"I figured since you love Chappy so much why not have a real rabbit that looks just like him", he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Rukia blushed at the feel of his soft lips touching her skin.

"Oh thank you Ichigo!" she leaped in his arms, surprised that he actually caught her and showered his face with kisses.

"Okay, okay", he laughed setting her down on the ground. "Now hurry up before someone sees us and tells my dad okay?" he opened the door for her.

Rukia smiled and stepped into the pet shop.

An hour later, after examining every rabbit twice, Rukia finally picked out an all white rabbit with a bright pink nose and a black spot on its tail. She also picked out a black rabbit with white paws and a tail, and said it was Chappy's (the white rabbit) boyfriend.

She felt that the rabbit would be lonely and would need a companion to share the cage with.

Ichigo said okay as long as they both had the tubes tied or whatnot and could not reproduce.

Rukia said she see.

They went to the Petco and bought one large 'Rabbit Home' (what the guy at the store called it), some rabbit food, collars and nametags, and rabbit toys.

"Satisfied?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yes, very", she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek lightly.

This time, Ichigo blushed.

Rukia figured it was as good a time as any to tell the man she loved that she loved him.

"Ichigo", she whispered.

"Un huh?" he peered at her.

"I-I . . . I-I l-love", but she couldn't get the words out so she decided showing him would be better.

She reached up and pulled on the collar of his neck, careful not to squish the rabbit in her hand or the one in his, and kissed him full on the lips.

After they broke apart, they both just sat there, staring.

"So . . . um . . ." Ichigo scratched his head and chuckled lightly. "Wow".

"Look, I know you probably don't even feel the same way about me but Ichigo, I just had to tell you . . . I love you!" she shouted that last part. "And I know you think I'm annoying, and crazy, and a bit mean, and probably totally not your type, and I know you'd probably go more for someone like Orihime and—"

"Hold on", he placed a finger over her rambling lips. "I like Orihime? No offense to Orihime, but she's not my type", he smiled at her. "Actually, I happen to like someone else. She's small, annoying, crazy, a bit mean, Chappy obsessed and has these totally gorgeous blue eyes and soft skin and perfect lips", he ran his fingers along her arm, then up her shoulders, and finally, tracing the shape of her lip lightly. "I happen to like you", he leaned down and kissed her perfect lips passionately and deeply.

"Ichigo", she swooned when they broke apart.

"I love you Rukia Kuchiki", he laced his fingers through hers and began swinging their arms together.

"And I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki", she smiled at him, happy to have finally gotten the man of her dreams.


	2. Shunsui x Nanao

Shunsui x Nanao

This year would be the year.

This year, she was going to accept his gift and see how much he cared for her and wanted to be with her.

This year, she was going to love him back.

"Good morning my sweet and lovely Nanao", he cooed in his lieutenant's ear as he placed a small black velvet box in front of her on his desk.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it", she told him coldly, getting up from her desk and walking away.

Shunsui had been hurt but he still had a few tricks left up his sleeve.

Sighing, he took the gift and slipped it back in his sleeve and followed out the door behind his ice angel.

"Come on Nanao", he whined. "What's wrong with the gift?" he asked.

_Trick #1: buy a great gift_

_Trick #2: if gift fails, beg_

"Because", she turned on her heel and faced him. "It's just cheap and tawdry like all the others. You don't really care about me, you just want to see if I'll fall for your charm", she huffed and stormed off again.

"But Nanao", he ran after her. "This time is different. I really do love you", he shouted but she was already too far gone to hear him.

_Trick #3: surprise her_

Shunsui knew this trick would have to work. There was nothing women loved more than a wonderful surprise and Shunsui knew, this surprise would knock the socks off her feet.

Nanao stormed all the way to the tenth division to talk to her best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto and get her advice on a certain persistent captain.

When she arrived at the tenth division office, she heard noises come from behind the door and knew someone was having a good valentine's day. She just wished that someone was her.

Unfortunately, her captain happened to love to flirt with half the damn women of Soul Society and she just couldn't risk her heart getting hurt by accepting his gifts. But the funny thing was, her heart was already hurting because she was falling in love with a man she couldn't have.

So, deciding that she wouldn't get her answers here, she decided to head over to the thirteenth division. If anyone could tell her how to handle her captain, Ukitake-taicho was the perfect person to talk to.

"Hello Ukitake-taicho", she bowed respectfully to the white haired captain. "Kurosaki-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho", she bowed to his lieutenants.

"Hello Nanao", Ukitake smiled at her.

"Hello", Ichigo nodded in her direction.

"Hi", Rukia waved.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the sick captain asked her. "Rukia, Ichigo, why don't you two patrol the division for me, okay?" he asked his lieutenants.

"Hai taicho", they saluted the captain in unison but as the two lieutenants got up, Rukia managed to step on Ichigo's toe, causing the orange haired shinigami to yelp in pain.

"Oww Rukia!" he hollered. "You stepped on my toe you freaking midget".

"Well maybe if you didn't have such large feet, I wouldn't have stepped on your foot", she retorted.

"It was my toe you loser", he corrected her. "And maybe if you would watch where you were going, my toe could have been spared some pain", he added.

"Whatever. Be a man and stop whining", she yelled at him as she ran to the door.

"I am a man and I am not whining you Chappy lover", he yelled following after her.

"What wrong with liking Chappy?" she shouted.

"I don't know, besides the fact its lame", he shouted back and they continued like that until they were out of ear shot.

Nanao just watched as Soul Society's number one couple ran arguing out of the thirteenth division.

"You'll have to excuse them", Jushiro smiled at her, drawing her form her thoughts. "They only argue to hide their true feelings", he informed her.

"I see", she said taking a seat beside the wise captain.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" he poured her a cup of tea.

"Well, as you know, Kyouraku-taicho has been showering me with gifts all morning and I just don't know what else I can do to get him to understand I don't want him", she sighed.

"Well, have you tried just telling him", Jushiro suggested.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I have tried everything. I have tried ignoring him, hitting him, throwing things at him, but nothing works", she exhaled heavily.

"Well, how about you go out on a date", Jushiro smiled.

"Are you crazy?!" Nanao jumped from her seat.

"I'd liked to think I'm not but it sounds like to me that Shunsui is not going away until you give him exactly what he wants", he answered her.

"But what if—"

"What if you discovered you're actually in love with him?" Jushiro quirked an eyebrow.

Nanao just stared at the floor embarrassed.

"Just one date and if you really don't like him, then I can assure you, Shunsui will never bother you again. I'll make sure of it", he told her.

"Okay", she agreed then turned to leave but not before she bowed and said, "Thank you". Then she left.

"So", a voice came from behind the white haired captain. "She'll go out with me?"

"I can assure you", Jushiro smiled to his old friend.

"Thank you Jushiro", Shunsui bowed to his old friend then left to win the heart of his darling Nanao.

"Hello Nanao", she heard a voice shout from outside her window.

"Taicho?" she asked as she opened her window. "What do you want now?" she glared at him icily.

"What do I always want from you Nanao?" he retorted.

"A date I suppose", she sighed then turned away and walked downstairs to let him in. "So, where are you taking me?" she asked him.

"Really, you'll go out with me?" he gleamed but not as shockingly as she would have thought.

"Yes tai—I mean, Shunsui, I'll go out with you", she smiled weakly at him, still unsure of it all.

"Great", he smiled then held up his arm. "Shall we go then?"

"Uh . . . sure", she smiled warmly then looped her arm through his and said, "Lead the way".

Shunsui knew his surprised had to be big and something he knew she would just love.

So, Shunsui decided the best way to an ice angel's heart is to first, melt it, then to second, get it to beat for you and third, make it almost stop completely.

_Trick #4: aim for the heart_

Shunsui got a tip from a certain busty fukutaicho that Nanao liked star gazing, so he decided the most perfect date for his lovely Nanao would be to take her up on the roof and have dinner under the stars.

"Oh my god", Nanao exclaimed.

"You like?" he asked her.

"I love it", she gasped tears welling in her violet marble eyes.

"I figured you would", he grinned then led her to the table.

"I can't believe you did all this", she swooned. "How did you know?" she smiled at him.

"Oh I have my ways", he pulled her chair out for her.

_Now that I've melted her heart and made it beat, time to make it almost stop completely_ he smiled to himself.

"Hello, my name is Jushiro and I'll be your waiter for this evening", the white haired captain bowed then placed two menus on the table.

Nanao looked over the menu and noticed only three things were on it.

a full course lobster dinner

raspberry cheesecake

a helping of the very handsome captain of squad eight

Nanao could only smile at the thought of number three.

She hated to admit it, but the more time she spent with her captain, the more she was falling in love with him. She wondered by the time dessert comes will she be able to lie and tell him she's not interested or will she tell him the true and finally give her heart to the man of her dreams?

"Well, you can pick which meal you would like to start with first", Shunsui informed her.

"Really?" she looked up from her menu surprised. "Uh . . . I think we should just stick with tradition and start with the dinner first:, she told him, but she was flattered he let her choose. She thought that was very sweet.

"Okay then", he smiled and took her menu and handed them over to their waiter. "You heard the lady Jushiro, bring out the lobster", he told him.

"Yes sir", Jushiro bowed at the two then left.

"Here you go", he smiled placing two plates of lobster in front of the couple. "Enjoy", he bowed again then left.

"Wow that was quick", Nanao commented.

"Yeah, it sure was", Shunsui agreed. "So, how is your lobster by the way?"

"Perfect. And yours?"

"Terrific", he answered her.

After that, there followed an awkward silence before Shunsui cleared his throat and grabbed her hand in his.

"Listen Nanao", he stared into her purple orbs. "I know you think I'm all about getting some and then leaving, which usually I am, but with you it's different. With you, I could care less about that, not that I wouldn't want it, but I would want to get to know you first."

"I want to know what makes you smile, what makes you laugh, what makes you cry . . . I want to know everything about you. You are the first woman that I can honestly say had me under her spell and wanting more."

"Nanao", he stood then kneeled down beside her. "I love you. With all my heart and soul and I want to be yours and only yours", he slipped the black velvet box from his robe and placed it in front of her.

"Oh Shunsui", he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "It's beautiful", she pulled out the diamond bracelet with a ruby heart in the center he had tried to give to her that morning.

"So Nanao", he cupped her face in her hands. "Can I be yours?"

Nanao felt like her heart was going to stop beating if he didn't stop making her blush.

She couldn't believe her ears. He really wanted to be hers and hers alone.

Most guys would ask if she wanted to be theirs but he didn't want that. He wanted to be hers. She thought that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard in all her life.

"Of course you can be mine", she leaped into his arms pressing her lips deeply into his.

Shunsui was shocked.

Of course he had expected her to love the gift. He even had expected her to say yes but he hadn't expected her to kiss him. And what a great kiss it was too.

When they finally broke apart, Jushiro came back over and asked if they were through with their meal and ready for dessert.

"Actually, we'll be skipping dessert", Nanao smiled at him. "I think I'll be having the number three", she turned to Shunsui smiling.

"I think that's an excellent choice madam", Jushiro bowed and left the two alone.

"Okay my lovely Nanao, where would you like to have me?" he kissed her cheek gently.

"Right here", she answered him with a gleam on her face.

"Right here? On the roof?", he looked at her in shock.

"You asked, I answered", she smirked at him.

"As my lovely Nanao wishes", he took her up in his arms and cleared off the table.

"Uh . . shouldn't we have cleaned the table off in a more appropriate way?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry", he grinned placing her gently on the table. "I made sure to tell Jushiro to put a trashcan there so it would catch the food and stuff", he leaned on top of her.

"Well, you had this whole thing already planned, didn't you?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well, just in case, but I must say", he untied her hair and removed her glasses. "That kiss was very unexpected", he lowered himself down further on top of her.

"There is more where that came from", she pulled his face closer to her but stopped short and said, "I love you Shunsui".

Shunsui was surprised then he smiled and replied, "I love you too Nanao".

Then they kissed and made love until the dawn of the morning after.

**So, how did you like this couple? This is my first time writing Shunsui x Nanao. I hoped you liked it. Please review and I'll have the next couple up tomorrow. Sorry for the wait. Bye. ******


	3. Kenpachi x Retsu

Kenpachi x Retsu

Kenpachi Zaraki hated Valentine's Day.

He thought it was more of a holiday from hell than a holiday that celebrated love.

For one thing, people gave Yachiru way too much candy and he would spend half the night trying to get her to go to sleep and it was a holiday obviously meant for couples.

Not that Kenpachi cared about spend his time with a woman and whatnot but he thought it would be nice for one holiday if the woman he did like would spend Valentine's Day with him.

Of course he knew that wasn't about to happen. So, he decided he would just buy Yachiru something and spend the day with her.

"Hey Ken-chan!" a pink blob squealed in his face.

"Oi brat", he sat up and shoved her (gently) off of him. "Didn't I tell you it wasn't nice to shout in people's ears", he scolded her.

"But Ken-chan", she whined. "It's Valentine's Day and you have to hurry up and get your present", she told him with big puppy dog eyes.

Kenpachi may have been a blood thirsty animal, but not even he nor a hollow for that matter, could resist Yachiru's puppy dog face.

"Okay squirt", he sighed. "What is it?"

"See, I bought you a flower Ken-chan but the guy at the shop wouldn't let me pick it up unless my parent was present. So Ken-chan, you have to go pick up your gift", she explained to him.

The last thing Kenpachi wanted to do was run around the Seireitei looking for some girly flower shop but if it would make Yachiru happy, then he couldn't see the harm in going to get this flower.

"Okay but let me ask this", Kenpachi looked at her sternly.

"Sure, what's up Ken-chan?" she looked at him, his glare having no effect on her.

"What kind of flower is it?" he stared at her suspiciously.

"Uh . . . uh . . . it's a . . ." she stuttered trying to come up with a logical yet interesting flower. "It's called the blood flower".

"The blood flower?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah!" Yachiru exclaimed. "It's this flower that's white by day and blood red, almost purple at night", she lied.

"Oh. Well, if that is what you want me to get, then I'll get it. If it really exist", he mumbled that last part.

"It does exist Ken-chan", she yelled at him then began pushing him faster through the door.

"Hey, what's the rush Yachiru?" he tried to stop her persisting pushing.

"You have to hurry before the store closes", she gave him one good shove. "Now here", she slipped a piece of paper in his hand. "A map for when you get lost", she said.

"I ain't gone get lost", he growled at her before he kissed her forehead goodbye. Then he shouted, "Ikkaku! Yumichika! Watch the kid while I'm gone".

"Hai taicho", he heard them respond then he shunpo-ed off.

"He he he" Yachiru giggled.

"What's so funny brat?" Ikkaku asked her.

"There's no such thing as a blood flower. I made it up", she laughed at loud.

"I knew you were lying. So why did you tell the taicho that? You know he will kill you when he finds out", Yumichika scolded her.

"No he won't", Yachiru waved off Yumichika.

"And why is that?" Ikkaku chimed in.

"Because I set him up to met Braid Lady", she sighed, tired of trying to explain something so simple to two idiots.

"Huh?" they both stared at her.

"See, Ken-chan wants to send at least one Valentine's Day with Braid Lady but she doesn't like Ken-chan and would never go out with him", she informed them.

"So how did you get her to agree to go out with him?" the bald shinigami asked.

"Well, I told her that it would mean so much to me if she could help Ken-chan find this flower and she said yes but Ken-chan doesn't know I trick her into seeing him", she smiled at her genius.

"Oh", Ikkaku breathed with realization at her little scheme.

"But you gave him a map so he wouldn't get lost, right? How will this work?" the feathered brow shinigami asked.

"Because I drew Ken-chan the wrong map so he and Braid Lady could bump into each other", she seethed, anger rising in her voice.

"Okay, okay", Yumichika held his hands up in defense. "I get it".

"But do you think it will work?" Ikkaku asked. "Who's to say they won't figure it out and come looking for you?"

"Because they'll be too busy making out to care", she chirped.

"Who told you that?" Yumichika asked.

"Big Booby", Yachiru exclaimed then ran off, leaving the two shinigami stunned by her brilliance and information.

Kenpachi was lost and the map Yachiru made him was not helping.

Kenpachi thought it best to just give up and turn back but he knew if he showed up empty handed, Yachiru would hate him and probably be mad at him forever. And he couldn't bare to hurt her like that.

So, sighing heavily, he got up off the ground and began walking again.

"Lost Zaraki-taicho?" he heard a familiar voice say behind him.

"Look now, I am not—oh Retsu, it's you", he smiled at her but only for a split second before the scowl returned to scarred face. "So, what the hell you doing way out here?" he asked.

"Yachiru told me there was this flower you needed help finding, so here I am", she replied pleasantly. "Basically, she wanted me to make sure you didn't get lost", she added.

"Che, whatever", he turned from her and began walking again. "You coming or what?" he barked when he didn't hear footsteps following him.

"Uh, yes. Right behind you", she replied then followed behind him.

"So, Yachiru sent you did see?" he asked after a while.

"Yes. She said you needed help finding this . . . blood flower?"

"Yeah", he answered curtly.

"You don't strike me as the type of guy who would be interested in flowers", she said after another moment of awkward silence.

"I'm not", he turned and looked at her. "But it's what Yachiru wanted to give me for Valentine's Day so what the heck, why not", he shrugged. "Besides, any flower that turns the color of blood can't be all bad, right?" he added.

"In your case, I guess not. I prefer my flowers to be white or pink or something happy color like that", she stated.

"Spoken like a true woman", he chuckled lightly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she grabbed the sleeve of his shihakusho.

"Nothing", he told her.

"No, what is it? Tell me", she looked at him with a more soft expression on her face.

He sighed knowing he might regret telling her this but told her nonetheless. "I didn't mean to offend but I thought it was . . ." he paused searching for the right words. "I thought it was cute that those would be your favorite colors for a flower. That sounds like something Yachiru would say", he finished.

"Oh", she blushed letting go of his sleeve.

Kenpachi smiled to himself happy that he made her blush.

"Why are you smiling?" Retsu asked him seeing the large grin still plastered on his face.

"Uh . . . no reason", he turned away trying to hide the bush.

Retsu had to giggle to herself. Kenpachi Zaraki was actually blushing and it was all because of her. She thought this to be very interesting.

"So, do you know where we are headed?" she asked changing the subject.

"All Yachiru told me was that it was some flower shop in sector 46", he answered her.

"Oh. Well then we passed it already", she said grabbing his hand and leading him in the opposite direction.

Kenpachi could feel the heat rushing to his face at the touch of her hand in his but then he quickly snatched his hand away.

"What's wrong?" she looked back at him confused.

"Nothing", he lied. "It's just, I don't you to hold my hand and can walk my damn self", he snapped without meaning to.

"Fine!" she hmphed and turned her nose up at him.

Kenpachi thought she was pretty cute when she was mad.

"What's so damn funny?" she looked back at him angrily.

"Nothing", he tried to stop laughing but couldn't. She looked even cuter when pissed. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . you look so cute when you're angry", he chuckled.

"I do?" her face softened as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Uh . . . yeah", he sweat dropped as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh . . . well we had better hurry up and get to that shop before it closes", she said taking off but Kenpachi grabbed her hand before she could get anywhere. "Kenpachi?" she turned and looked at his face.

"Listen", he cleared his throat. "I know you'll probably say no but a guy just has to know", he said.

"Know what?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Do you like me?" he nearly shouted.

"What?" she almost laughed.

"I'm serious", he glared at her. "Because if you aren't, I'd rather not continue to do this—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Retsu reached up, cupped his face in her hands, then brought his lips down on hers.

The kiss was soft, at first, but then it intensified into a deep smoldering passionate kiss, nearly sucking all breath from his mouth.

"Wow", he breathed when they broke apart.

"Does that answer your question?" she smiled up at him.

"Yes it does", he grabbed her wrists, then pulled her hands down and laced his fingers through hers.

"Well, let's go get that flower before the shop closes", she took his hand and began walking.

Kenpachi didn't pull away but fell in step beside her, feeling the happiest he has ever felt in his life. Except for the day when he found Yachiru.

"You know, we could just skip the whole flower idea and go see a movie or something", she suggested to him.

"But Yachiru really wanted me to get this thing and the kid will be mad if I don't", he told her.

"Kenpachi", she stopped and smiled up at him, trying not to laugh. "You do know that this was all a setup and that the blood flower does not exist?" she giggled a little.

"It doesn't?" he scratched his head with his free hand.

"It doesn't", she giggled some more. "Yachiru made it up so you would come out here and knowing how lost you get, she asked me to come and help you, so we could spend the day together", she smiled at him.

"Oh, I see", he smiled to himself.

"What? What is it?" she looked up at the giant spike haired man beside her.

"Yachiru did get my Valentine's Day gift after", he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Wait, what? I don't understand", she still looked puzzled. "I thought she was getting you the fake flower".

"No", he responded to her. "The flower was a decoy so we could spend time together, right?"

Retsu nodded.

"And what I wanted for Valentine's Day was just to spend time with you", he kissed her full on the lips this time.

"Wow", she said when they broke apart. "I had no idea", she blushed. "Had I have known, I would have just asked you out", she smiled.

"Really?" he looked surprised.

"Really. Because you see, you are what I wanted for Valentine's Day", she told him.

"Well, in that case, let's head back to your place so you can . . . unwrap your gift", he wriggled his eyebrows grinning.

"Oh Kenpachi", she swatted at him playfully while turning bright red. "Okay", she smiled after a moment.

"Well, let us be off then", he lifted her in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day", she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day", he smiled back then shunpo-ed off into the sunset.

**I know, a bit corny in the end but nonetheless sweet. Well, I hope u'll like it. Please review. **


	4. Tousiro x Rangiku

Toushiro x Rangiku

Toushiro hated Valentine's Day.

Not because he was alone or that he thought the holiday to be frivolous and trivial but because of the strawberry blonde fukutaicho who was alone and would be crying her eyes out for the man that left her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Toushiro!" he heard a loud voice shriek as two long slender arms looped around neck and burying his face into two large mounds of flesh.

"Rangiku, I can't breathe", she mumbled into her over endowed assets.

"Oh, sorry bout that taicho", she said sweetly, releasing him from her death hug. "So, what did you get me for valentine's day?" she asked cheerfully.

_Oh shit!_ he thought as his mind searched for a response to give her.

"Uh . . . I got you . . . the day off!" he nearly shouted, relieved he thought of something.

"But taicho, I would have taken the day anyway, now come on, what did you get me?" she pouted.

Toushiro just stared at the ground, wishing he hadn't forgotten to give her a gift and feeling like shit at the same time.

"It's okay", Rangiku said as she came close to him, leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I know how busy you are", she slipped a small box in his hand then left his office.

"Rangiku wait", he said once his brain started to function again but by the time he reached the hallway, she was gone.

Toushiro felt really bad for not haven gotten her a gift but that didn't mean he still didn't have to time to get her one.

The day was still young and there were a few shops still open. He decided his paperwork would just have to wait.

* * *

Rangiku slumped on the messy bed of her messy apartment.

_How could he forget about Valentine's Day?_ She thought to herself. _Oh yeah, I forgot. Taicho doesn't do Valentine's Day or any holiday for that matter. Still, I wish he would have gotten me a present. At least there would be one man who cares about me on Valentine's Day. _

"Hey Rangiku, you in there?" she heard a male voice call from the other side of the door.

"Toushiro?" she leaped from her bed and ran to the door. "Oh. It's just you Renji", she sighed.

"What's the matter Ran-chan?" he asks her worried.

"It's Valentine's Day and I have no one to share it with", she replied gloomily.

"You have me", he told her. "And look what I brought", he held up a big white bottle. "Sake", he cheered.

"I don't want any", she mumbled as she flopped back onto the bed.

"What?!" Renji looked shocked. "But Ran-chan, I don't understand. You love—"

"Just please go away", she spoke quietly.

"Alright then", he bowed and put the sake bottle beside her bed. "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me", he said then left.

Rangiku really didn't want any sake but she figured what was the harm in drinking a few swallows. Since sake seemed to dull the pain anyway.

"Well, bottoms up", she smiled faintly as she popped the top of the bottle off and down a huge swallow of sake.

* * *

Toushiro had been to five shops already and still had no gift for his fukutaicho.

_Hyourinmaru, what should I do? _He asked his ice dragon and lifelong friend.

_Well, you could try flowers?_

_Did that last year, plus, flowers won't make up forgetting Valentine's Day. I need something better._

_Well, you could try chocolates?_

_Nope. Did that already, plus, she'd just complain about how fat they'd make her. Need something else._

_Jewelry?_

_Nope. I can never find anything pretty enough that matches her beauty _he sighed.

_Clothes?_

_I don't know her size. _

_A romantic dinner maybe?_

_Ya think? I mean, it would mean she wouldn't have to spend Valentine's Day alone but she's probably to mad at me to even agree to have dinner._

_Well, how about you do all those things _his ice dragon suggested.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean buy her everything. Flowers, chocolates, jewelry, clothes, and the dinner. _

_But that would cost me my whole week's paycheck._

_Isn't she worth it?_

_Well . . . she is worth it and she really is sad. She really misses Gin and her heart is practically breaking because of him. Okay, I guess I can. I mean, this is Rangiku were talking about and she's always worth it._

_That's the right attitude master. Go get her._

_Thanks Hyourinmaru._

_You're welcome.

* * *

_

Toushiro knew he had to hurry before all the shops closed and then rush back to his apartment to make the perfect dinner.

So far, Toushiro had the flowers, chocolate, and the jewelry. Now all he needed was the clothes.

He knew her favorite was green but he didn't know what kind of dress she would want.

Ever since Ichigo's intrusion into Soul Society and the many trips to the human world, style and dress in Soul Society has become more modern.

So, he decided he would try the Seireitei boutique. Since it was the only clothing store left open and Rangiku's favorite place to shop.

"Hello sir, may I help you", a tall autumn haired man with wire glasses approached the young captain.

"Um, yes", he answered the fruity man quite happily. "I need to buy a dress for my . . . fukutaicho and it needs to be green", he told the sales clerk.

"I see", he gave Toushiro a sour look. "Follow me", he motioned for the white haired captain to follow him.

Toushiro reluctantly followed the snooty gay man as he took him to the very back of the store.

"Do you think she will like this?" the man pulled out a lime green dress with sequins of the rack.

Toushiro thought the dress looked like something Yachiru once puked up. (a bad experience from when she ate too many green lollipops)

"No. It has to be a darker green", he told the sales clerk.

"Well, how about this?" the sales clerk pulled a deep forest green dress with brown leaves all over it.

_What the hell is this? It looks like something the forest threw_ up he though to himself.

"She's a person, not a tree", Toushiro snapped at the sales clerk.

"Well, with that attitude I'm sure you can find something on your own", he hmphed and sashayed away.

_What a fag. Ayasegawa isn't nearly that fruity_ Toushiro thought.

"Wait!" Toushiro cried, swallowing his pride. (more like trying to shove it back down) "I still need to find her a dress, so could you please, help me?" he asked.

"Alright sir", the sales clerk walked back over to him. "But if you give me a hard time again, I will surely leave you to find this dress on your own".

"Thank you", Toushiro bowed to the snippy sales clerk.

"Well, let's get started, again", he drawled.

"How about this?" he pulled out a turquoise dress with seashells glued to it.

_This looks like something Yachiru would make_ he chuckled to himself. _Nah. Yachiru can style way better than that. I've seen her dress Kenpachi and make him look good._

"She's not a mermaid", Toushiro laughed.

"A 'no' would suffice", he sneered. "Well, how about this?" he pulled out another lime green dress without sequins but with limes painted all over it.

"Is she supposed to be put into a fruit salad?" Toushiro laughed uncontrollably, tears leaking from his teal eyes.

"Sir, I can assure you, this high fashion. Not a show to amuse your entertainment", he hissed.

"Come down. Keep you skirt on", Toushiro smirked, trying not to laugh.

_Oh Rangiku would have definitely got a kick out of that_ he laughed again.

_Master, stop that. You're acting like a . . . a juvenile._

_Ah come on, you had to admit, that was funny _Toushiro dropped to the floor laughing hysterically and holding his side, grasping for air.

Hyourinamru just shook his head.

"Sir, that is enough! I refuse to be made a mockery anymore", he hmphed than stormed off.

_Serves him right. How can he be gay and not know women? _

_Maybe he just has no fashion sense_ his ice dragon replied chuckling.

_See, now who's a juvenile?_

_Actually, I'm old so I would be called a jokester. But you're still young, so you would be still a juvenile. _

Well, Toushiro decided he could better all by himself since he knew Rangiku best.

Toushiro looked around the store and saw a bunch of women standing over by a rack marked, 'New Items'.

He figured that would be the best place to start. Since all the women at the rack liked what the picked up and everything there was brand new. And Rangiku loved anything new and fresh off the rack.

Toushiro walked over and at first glanced saw a mild green (or teal) dress with pink poka-dots and a pink sash for a belt.

He knew instantly that that dress was perfect for Rangiku.

Just as Toushiro reached for the sleeve of the dress, a blonde with blue and pink highlights and black makeup grabbed the other.

"I grabbed it first", Toushiro stated yanking on his sleeve.

"No, I did!" she yelled, yanking on her sleeve a bit harder than him.

If he didn't do something fast, she would rip up Rangiku's dress and then he would have no dress to give to his beloved fukutaicho. Besides, the dress didn't suit her.

"Is there a problem?" Toushiro the annoying drip of the fruity sales clerk voice.

"No", Toushiro said through gritted teeth, trying to free the dress from the blonde freak's grip.

"Yes", the blonde seethed trying to pull the dress from his hands.

_Hyourinmaru . . ._

_Yes master?_

_Freeze her._

_But master!_

_Do it. I command you!_

_Okay_ the ice dragon said sullenly as he raised Toushiro's reiatsu and the girl became frozen.

"No see here sir", the sales clerk swiped the dress from Toushiro's hands. "We'll have none of that in my boutique", he shoved his nose in the air.

Toushiro had just about enough of this guy. If you could call him that.

"Give me back the dress", Toushiro said icily, venom seeping into his voice.

"I'm afraid I can't serve you if you intend to freeze my customers. Please leave my boutique", he turned on his heels and swayed away.

_Master, do you want me to freeze him?_

_No. I have something else for him. _

_Like what?_

_You'll see_ the young captain smirked.

Toushiro walked up behind the fruity snooty asshole and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the gay man turned around smugly.

"I'm taking that dress with me", Toushiro grinned as his fist flew through the air and landed square in the middle of the snobbish sales clerk's face.

_Way to go master!_ His ice dragon cheered.

_Thank you. _

And with a smile as big as the sun on his face, Toushiro picked up the dress, left some cash at the register then shunpo-ed off.

Now all there was left to do was cook his Rangiku a romantic dinner.

_Your Rangiku?_

_Shutup._

An hour later, Toushiro had the perfect, most romantic dinner ready to be served.

He had grilled chicken with lemon juice and seasonings (Ms. Dash), steamed vegetables in wasabi sauce, and chilled sake. And for dessert, a chocolate soufflé, drizzled with strawberry sauce.

Yes, everything was perfect. Now all he needed was the guest of honor.

* * *

Rangiku had down the last of her sake and yet still she could feel the pain of losing Gin tearing at her heart.

_Why can't I forget you Gin? Why can't you stop hurting me?_ She cried into the night, knowing no one could hear her anyway.

_Knock knock!_ She heard a loud bang at her door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Telegram for Matsumoto-fukutaicho", she heard the annoyance say.

"Fine", she groaned as she hopped (more like stumbled) off the bed and struggled to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw a short man with a black suit on and a black cap on and white hair sticking out underneath.

Even she didn't know any better, she'd have thought that were her taicho standing there at her door.

"Go away", she slurred then sluggishly turned and staggered back into her apartment. Or at least she tried to but lost her footing and fell forward.

Luckily, the messenger (or her taicho in disguise) caught her before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry. I've got you", she heard a familiar voice say before she blacked out.

* * *

"Where am I?" she sat up slowly.

"In the office", she heard that same familiar voice say as it handed her a glass.

"What's this?" she looked up at the figure in the dark.

"It's a hangover remedy", the voice told her, sounding more and more familiar with each word.

"Taicho, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he replied.

"I just did", she simply stated.

"Well, I had dinner prepared but I guess the last thing you'd want to do is eat", he chuckled dryly.

"Oh Toushiro", she reached into the darkness until his hand gripped hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your dinner", she cried.

"It's okay", she could feel him smile in the darkness. "You can at least still open up your gifts", he said.

"Gifts? Toushiro you didn't—"

"Shhh", he placed an icy finger on her warm lips.

Rangiku normally hated the cold but with Toushiro, it was a touch she awaited for with longing. The touch may have been cold, but it was also so endearing, loving, gentle.

"So, what did you get me?" she asked as he lit a lamp and pulled out a giant bag from behind his desk.

Then he walked over to her and laid it in her lap.

"Oooo!" she clasped her hands together. "Awww. They're beautiful", she pulled out the bouquet of chrysanthemums. "How did you know these were my favorite?" she looked at him.

"You told me and plus, your name means chrysanthemums", he smiled at her.

"Oh Toushiro", she swooned.

"Wait, there's more", he nodded toward the bag.

Rangiku reached inside the bag and pulled out the chocolates.

"Toushiro, you know I hate—"

"Look again", he smirked at her.

Rangiku raised a thin eyebrow and noticed the chocolate said half the fat.

"Ahh! You remembered", she glomped Toushiro, hugging him tight to her breasts.

"Rangiku, I can't breathe", he mumbled in her chest.

"Oh. Sorry", she smiled whipping the tears of joy from her eyes. "Oh Toushiro, I don't need to open the rest of my gifts. The only gift I need is you", she kissed him full on the lips.

Just as soon as she realized what she was doing, she pulled away from him and sat back on the couch.

"I'm sorry taicho, I didn't mean to—" but before she could finish her sentence, Toushiro leaned forward, grabbed her face in his cold yet gentle hands and pressed his lips against hers.

"Taicho", she just stared at him.

"I have been wanting to do that since . . . forever", he smiled at her.

"You have?"

"Yes", he replied. "Rangiku, I think I'm in love with you", he stated.

"Toushiro?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you too", she leaned forward and kissed him again.

This time, he kissed her back, fully and passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rangiku", he smiled when they broke apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Toushiro", she smiled back, feeling the happiest she's ever felt in a long time.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know valentine's day is over but these two are one of my fav bleach couples and I just had to do a chapter on them. Please review and let me know if you want me to do more. Bye! **


	5. Renji x Tatsuki

Renji x Tatsuki

Renji woke up with only one thing, or one girl on his mind, and that girl was Tatsuki Arisawa.

He knew it was silly and made him sound like a wuss for the way he was falling in love with her.

Deciding that thinking about her would only prolong his getting to see her, he got up and showered. After he showered, he grabbed a quick bite to eat and ran to school.

Renji probably knew he looked like a damn fool, grinning from ear to ear, eager to see his angel named Tatsuki as he sprinted to school.

"Oi!" he heard an all too familiar voice call to him as a big foot landed across the side of his jaw, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"Owww! Damit Ichigo!" the redhead cursed at the strawberry boy. "That hurt!"

"Stop being a wuss and get off your ass", Ichigo told him.

"Man, you get more and more like your dad every damn day", Renji grinned as his fist flew at Ichigo's face but Ichigo dodged it.

"Nuh uh", he wagged his finger at Renji. "Gotta do better than that if you wanna defeat me", he smirked.

"Oi Ichigo!" they heard a female voice cry as a foot came at Ichigo but again, he dodged it and the petite shinigami landed on Renji.

"Nice try Rukia but better luck next time", he smiled at his raven haired goddess and pulled her off Renji.

"Oww. And do you two have to do that?" he growled at the shinigami couple.

"Do what?" they said in unison and smiled at each other, blushing profusely.

"That!" he snarled at the two lovebirds, pointing is finger angrily at the two.

"Abarai!" he heard the call of his angel and froze, feeling as if he heart had stopped. "I thought I heard your annoying voice up here. What in the hell are you screaming about?" she glared at him.

"Uh . . . none of your damn business!" he snapped at her then he wished he could have taken it back.

Just as he was about to apologize for his behavior, a fist came in contact with his gut, knocking him down to the ground.

"Owww! Damit! Now what was that for?" he clenched his stomach.

"That was for shouting at me when all I did was ask you a simple question", she yelled at him.

"Well, you didn't have to hit so hard", he stood up, still clenching his stomach, but smiling down at her none the less.

"Why are you smiling at me you idiot?" she glared at him.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring how pretty you are", he flashed her a big grin, patted her on the cheek, then stalked off.

Tatsuki didn't know if that was anger or a blush that was causing heat to flood to her cheeks but the strangest thing was, she actually kind of liked it. Or maybe she liked the fact that it was Renji who caused her to feel this way. Either way, she never wanted the feeling to end and began thinking of ways to get into a fight with him again.

* * *

Renji found himself paying more attention to Tatsuki than to the notes being written on the board. He just couldn't help himself. He seemed to be intoxicated by her and he couldn't seem to break himself from her spell.

"Mr. Abarai!" the teacher yelled at him.

He lifted his head in acknowledgement but did not respond.

"Do you know the answer?" she sighed, seeming frustrated.

"What?" he looked up at the board and only seeing gibberish. "The answer to the question or the answer to life? Because personally, I know not the answer to either one", he replied and the whole class laughed.

He could see a vein a begin throbbing on her forehead as he felt two very familiar eyes land dead on his face.

He looked at the beautiful dark orbs of his angel and smiled while she mouthed the words 'dumbass' then turned around in a huff.

Renji found himself laughing at her huffiness.

"What's so damn funny Abarai?" she sneered at him.

"Nothing darling. Nothing at all", he smiled back at her, seeing her blush and turn to try to hide it.

"Stupid Renji", he heard her mutter and thought his first name sounded heavenly coming from her lips.

"Oi Renji", he felt an object hit the back of his head, hard. "Pay attention to the board and not her", Ichigo scolded him.

"Whatever", Renji retorted then turned around and tried to pay attention to the board yet his eyes still seemed to travel to a certain black haired girl with a fiery temper.

"What are you staring at?!" she snarled at him.

"Just an angel", he smiled at her dreamily.

"Urgh! Shutup Abarai!" she screamed and threw her textbook at him when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Ouch. That hurt dear", he put a hand over his heart, faking chest pain. "But I guess that's the price I pay if I wanna be loved by you", he cooed at her.

Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Renji was really laying it on a little thick today. _Duh! Today is Valentine's Day. That's why he's acting like this. It's not like he means it or anything. But oh how I wish he did._

"Listen Abarai, whatever it is you're up to, I ain't fallin' for it", she hmphed at him as she turned back around.

"Fallin' for what sweetheart? Or better yet, whom?" he smirked at her.

He knew that would really piss her off and then she would have no choice but to kick his ass now.

"Well", he got up and walked over to her desk.

"Abarai, what the hell?" she looked up at him in surprise.

He knelt down beside her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Then he pressed his face close to hers, only centimeters apart and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I'm just falling for you", then he kissed her cheek softly before standing up again.

"Mr. Abarai, please take your seat", the teacher yelled at him.

"Yes ma'am", he bowed but just as he was about to seat back down, a foot came flying towards his face and kicked him all the way to the back of the room, where he collided with the wall.

"Don't you _**ever**_ kiss me again!" she yelled angrily and no sooner had she said it, she found herself on the ground with Abarai looking down at her.

"Listen hon, I know ya ain't the type for all that mushy stuff, but the least you could do is appreciate the sentiment", he growled at her.

"I don't care about the sentiment you jackass, don't you touch me again!" she leaped to her feet and aimed for his head but he caught her fist in his hand, smiling smugly.

"Why, afraid you might like it too much and won't be able to control yourself?" he smirked.

The whole class, including the teacher, gasped at his statement while Tatsuki brought her knee to his crouch. Bringing the shinigami down to the ground.

"Why you", she growled. "I can't believe you would think that after one lousy kiss, I would fall in love with you!" she clenched her fists as a vein popped up beside her forehead.

She heard Renji chuckle then stand up, as if she hadn't hit him at all and say, "I never said you would fall in love with me, I just said you were falling for me", the smug grin on his face spreading wider. "Sounds like someone doesn't know the difference between love and infatuation", he murmured so only she could hear.

Tatsuki couldn't help but blush at his statement and realized how much of a fool she had just made out of herself.

So, she did the only thing that came to mind, she slapped him, hard.

The whole class, including the teacher again, gasped. Almost everyone placing their hands over their mouths.

(ya think the teacher would have put a stop to this by now huh?)

"You bastard", she muttered. "You no good for nothing cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch! What makes you think I would ever or even fall for you in the first place", she cried, trying to hold back the tears.

She knew it was too good to be true. In the end, he was really trying to make a love sick fool out of her and she fell for it.

"You bitter, angry, so full-of-yourself, fire breathing dragon!" he roared at her. "What does it take for you to get your nose out of your ass and see that someone is actually trying to show you how much they care about you", he screamed still rubbing his cheek from her slap.

Tatsuki didn't know what to say but never got a chance to say anything as Renji stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Damn", Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

"Ichigo", Rukia elbowed his stomach.

"What?" he looked at Rukia, rubbing his stomach.

"Now is not the time", Uryuu told him.

"Uh . . . well, Ms. Arisawa, detention", the teacher stuttered then added, "I guess I should fetch Abarai", she said stepping out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that afternoon . . .

Tatsuki walked into the detention room hopping to find Renji there but he hadn't arrived yet.

All day, he had been avoiding her and giving her the cold shoulder.

She knew she deserved it, for that slap to the face probably hurt his heart more than his face.

She just wished she could take it back and pretend it never happened. She just wished instead of slapping him she would have . . .

Renji had walked into the classroom, jarring her from her thoughts and nearly causing her heart to stop.

"What?" he snapped at her, taking his seat in the corner farthest from her.

She just knew Renji was in no mood to talk to her and definitely in no mood to listen, but she needed to apologize and explain why she overreacted.

So, she summoned up all her courage, got up, walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Go away", he muttered turning towards the wall.

Tatsuki could feel the hurt without even having to look in his eyes.

"Listen Renji, I'm sorry I slapped you and—"

"Apology accepted. Now go away", he uttered, still not looking at her.

"Renji, I need to explain to you why I did that. Please, will you look at me?" she begged.

She hated the way she sounded, but if swallowing her pride meant Renji would forgive her, then damit, she'd swallow it all.

"Don't bother. I already know why you slapped me. It's because I'm a no good fer nothing, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch, right?" he glared at her coldly and darkly.

"Actually, I said you were a no good for nothing, _cocky_, arrogant, son of a bitch", she corrected him.

"Well excuse the hell out of me!" he threw his hands up in the air and shoved out of his desk.

"Renji", she called after him.

"Stay the hell away from me and leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted at her.

She really had hoped it wouldn't have to resort to this but he just wouldn't listen to reason.

She leaped from her desk, sprinted across the room, and kicked Renji to the ground, landing firmly on top of his chest and pinning his arms above his head.

Renji could feel his body responding to Tatsuki lying on top of him and hoped she didn't notice.

"Is that a stick up your pants or are you just that happy to see me?" she smirked.

Nope. She noticed and Renji couldn't help but blush.

"Now listen you idiot", she began, her tone nothing but serious. "I am sorry I slapped you—"

"Hard may I mention. I can still feel my cheek burning", he said, although probably from the rise in his pants.

"I'm not finished!" she snapped at him. "I didn't mean to slap you but I thought you were making a fool out of me and that you didn't mean the things you said", she confessed to him.

Now he understood. She thought he was making fun of her again. Well, Renji knew only one way to prove his love for her and that was to . . .

Tatsuki couldn't believe it. Renji Abarai was actually kissing her and the strange thing was, she didn't push him away but was kissing him back.

When they broke apart, she saw a big goofy grin on Renji's face and could feel heat surging all the way through her body.

Renji sat up and his elbows and looked Tatsuki straight in the eye and said, "I know I always tease you all the time, and try to make a fool out of you a lot, but I mean it when I say I like you and that I want to be with you. Always, my angel". And then he brought her lips back down to his and kissed her passionately.

Tatsuki smiled into the kiss, happy to finally have someone to love, who loved her just as much.

Happy Valentine's Day

Renji and Tatsuki

* * *

**This was a really hard couple to write, and I had to do a lot of research on them, but I think I pulled it off. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Juushiro x Soi Fong

Juushiro x Soi Fong

Juushiro just loved his morning strolls, especially on today. 

It was Valentine's Day and all the couples were out and about smudging. (snuggling) It reminded him of his youth and how in love he was and how love never dies no matter how old you get. 

That fact was clearly evident of a certain squad captain with two braids down her back, sulking over the pond of another ex-squad captain's mansion. 

"You know, she's not going to come back by you standing here just wishing in her old house", he said casually to the sad, crying woman. 

"Yes, I know", she smiled weakly through her tears at the white haired captain. "Ukitake-taicho—"

"Please", he held up his hand. "No formalities. I want you to talk to me as your friend, not as a captain. Now, tell me what's on your mind", he sat down on the ground and patted the spot beside him.

Soi Fong reluctantly sat down beside him, unsure of the trick he had up his sleeve to cheer her up. 

"Don't worry", he chuckled then pulled back the sleeves of his robes. "Nothing", he smiled. 

"Okay", she said but still raised an eyebrow up suspiciously. 

"So, you want to tell me why you are alone on this glorious holiday?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" she retorted.

"Nah uh", he wagged an index finger. "I asked first. Plus I'm older, I get seniority", he replied. 

"Fine", she sighed. "I'm here alone because I have been abandoned", she said, as if this were the obvious answer. 

"Are you really?" he faked shocked and surprised. "I thought it was because you were trying to hide out from the rest of the world and wallow in your pity alone" he smirked. 

"Uh . . . no!" she shouted, blushing madly as she hit him hard on the arm. 

"Ow! Take it easy on an old man", he rubbed his sore arm. 

"Wimp", she muttered under her breath. 

"Oh wimp am I?" he grinned wickedly at her. 

"Juushiro don't you dare—"but she never got to finish her sentence as two skinny hands began tickling her all over her body. 

"Am I still a wimp?" he asked. 

"Yes!" she screamed as she cried her eyes out in laugher. 

"Wrong answer", he smiled as he began to tickle her harder. "Now say it", he cried pinning her down to the ground. 

"Never", she breathed, panting after a moment. 

"Say it", he leaned closer so they were inches apart. 

"Fine. Alright, you win", she sighed. 

Just as soon as he loosened his grip on her wrists, she sprung free and began to run the opposite direction. 

"Oh no you don't", he caught up to her and pinned her back down to the ground. "Say it or I'll never let you leave", he smirked. 

"Fine", she huffed. "Juushiro is not a wimp", she said defeated but couldn't help but smile. 

"And . . ." he drawled. 

"And what else is there?" she asked. 

"And Juushiro is the greatest and bestest friend you have ever had", he said. 

"No way", she scoffed. 

"Okay, then you leave me no choice", he hopped off of her, lifted her to her feet and over his shoulder and walked over to the pond. 

"Juushiro, you wouldn't dare!" she shrieked. 

"I see we're gonna have to cool down that hot head of yours", he smirked. 

"Juushiro, no! Okay, okay. Juushiro is the greatest and bestest friend I have ever had!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. 

"Too late", he smiled then threw her in the pond. 

"Juushiro . . . you . . ." she seethed pointing a wet and angry finger at his white haired head. 

"Ha ha ha", he laughed. "Serves you right", he said after he stopped laughing. 

"Serves me right eh?" she grinned then grabbed hold of his captain's robe and pulled him towards her. 

"Soi Fong, don't!" he yelled but it was already too late, he was already falling backwards into the cold, murky water of the pond. 

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Actually, it feels kind of nice", he said floating on his back in front of her. "Would you like a ride?" he extended his hand to her. 

"What, you mean lie down on top of you as you float around the pond? Won't you drown?" she looked at his hand worriedly. 

"No. I can assure you, I'm an excellent swimmer and can carry someone as small as you on my belly", he said proudly. 

"So I'm small eh?" she hmphed and turned away from him. 

"I meant that you are very light weight and will not make me drown", he tugged her around to face him. 

"Oh", she blushed. 

"I knew that would get you", he grabbed her hand and helped her on top of him. 

"You sure I'm not too heavy?" she asked. 

"Even lighter than air", he replied. 

"Okay", she blushed again as she rested her head on his chest. 

They stayed like that until the sun began to set and then realized that they had fallen asleep in a dirty old pond. 

"Juushiro?" she shook the sleeping blue and white captain. "Juushiro!" she shouted, worried he might have died in his sleep. 

"What, what?" he screamed as he jolted awake and flipped them over. "Soi Fong?" he called in the darkness, searching through the water for her. "Soi Fong, don't you dare die on me", he yelled. 

"Juushiro", she grabbed his haori and yanked herself out of the water. 

"Soi Fong, are you okay?" he lifted her into his arms and cradled her small frame to his chest. 

"Y-y-yes" she shivered. 

"Oh my god, you're freezing ice cold and your face has completely turned blue", he took off his haori and threw it over her. "That probably won't help", he began to shunpo-ed out of the water and headed straight for the fourth division. 

"I-I'm fine J-j-juush-shiro", she sputtered. "I-I'm more w-worried ab-b-bout you. Y-you were the one w-who was in the w-w-water the l-longest", she stated. 

"I know but you were the one lying out in the cold night air in those wet clothes. The water wasn't that bad until after the sun set. I'm so sorry Soi Fong. I shouldn't have thrown you in that damn pond", he cursed. 

"N-no. I sh-shoudn't have dr-dragged you in", she replied. 

"Don't be foolish. You would have never done that had I not started it so it's my fault end of discussion", he told her sternly. 

"Yes sir", she saluted mockingly. 

At least she still had her sense of humor but how long would she have her life. 

Juushiro was really starting to worry now. The more he ran, the colder she became and the closer she came to death. 

"Soi Fong?" he shook her. "Don't fall asleep or you'll die", he shouted at her. 

"Why do you have to be so loud", she groaned. 

_Good_ he smiled. _She's still alive . . . for now. _

They had finally arrived at the fourth division to see that no one was there. 

Juushiro pounded on the door for what felt like hours but had actually only been five minutes. 

"Hello, is anybody there?" he shouted. 

"Ukitake-taicho?" the blond haired fukutaicho of squad three asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"Where is Unohana-taicho or Kotetsu-fukutaicho?" he asked the blonde man. 

"They went to go see the fireworks about an hour ago", a shy and quiet brunette stepped from beside Kira-fukutaicho. 

"Thank you Hinamori-fukutaicho", he bowed then shunpo-ed off. 

"Wonder what that was all about?" Momo asked. 

"Beats me", Izuru shrugged. 

Juushiro decided that it would be better to hurry up and get her home and out of the cold air in those wet clothes instead of searching the entire Seireitei for a fourth squad member. 

"Soi Fong?" he shook her again. 

This time she didn't move or even complain at him for waking her. 

"Soi Fong!" he shouted yet still no response. 

He pulled her close to his face to see if she was breathing. 

It was faint but he could feel a little warm breath escaping from her lips but barely. 

"Hang in there Soi Fong", he said as he shunpo-ed even faster toward her division. 

When they arrived, no one was there and all the lights were off. 

"Everyone must have already gone to the fireworks", he murmured to himself more than to anyone in particular. 

He took Soi Fong to her room and turned the heat up full blast. Then he set her down on the bed and began removing her wet clothes. 

He tried not to look at her as he removed her clothes but he couldn't help but notice how curvaceous she was and how nice and slender her arms and legs were. 

Just as he was about to slip on one of her spare kimonos, Soi Fong snapped open her eyes and saw Juushiro's hand resting on her naked thigh. 

"Soi Fong, it's not what you—" he tried to say but never finished his sentence for a fist flying straight into the side of is face, sending the white haired captain falling backwards, flat on his ass.

"What the hell Ukitake!" she screamed, pulling her kimono tight around her body. "I knew you were a perv but I didn't think—"

"Let me explain", her cupped his hand over her mouth as he sat on the bed beside her. "I felt it was necessary to change you out of those wet clothes before you caught a cold. And I am not a perv", he corrected her. "I am just eccentric in the gifts I give people".

"Oh", she blushed, looking away ashamed. "Sorry", she muttered. 

"Oh there's no need to be sorry Soi Fong", he laughed, pulling her close to him and hugging her tightly. "It's actually quite funny when you think about it", he laughed some more. 

"Really?" she mumbled against his chest. 

"Yes, really", he pulled from her and smiled. 

"I should probably go get you some ice before your cheek swells and maybe some dry clothes so you won't get sick", she said removing herself from his grasp and heading toward the door. "Well, anymore sick than you already are", she smiled slightly then left the room. 

When she came back, she held a small blue bag in one hand and a large white robe in the other. 

"It might be a little big", she said handing over the white robe of her lieutenant. "But at least you want be cold and wet anymore", she added a smile at the end. 

"Thank you", he nodded and smiled as he began to remove his robes. 

"Uh . . . there is a bathroom if you want some privacy", she covered her face with her hands. 

Juushiro chuckled and smiled, "I think it's only fair you see me naked since I saw you".

"No, no", she waved her hands frantically, looking towards the ground and blushing madly. 

"All done", he said smiling. 

"Oh . . . uh . . . good", she blushed again, feeling stupid she made such a fuss. 

"Well, now that we're all dry and dressed, how about watching those fireworks?" he asked. 

"But they're almost over", she said as if this could change his mind. She knew he was still going to go outside, fireworks or not. 

"Well, then we can gaze at the stars and pretend their fireworks", he extended his hand to her. 

She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help but smile and let him lead her to the roof. 

"Look, here's the finale", he said helping her up on the roof. 

Soi Fong was trying to watch her step but her foot slipped as she tried to look at the fireworks and climb the roof. 

"Whoa there", Juushiro smiled as he grabbed her up in his arms so she wouldn't fall. "Wouldn't want my company to slip and fall", he said. 

"Uh . . . yeah", she blushed again. She had realized that all afternoon, she had been feeling fuzzy and warm and buttery (butterflies in her stomach) everytime he smiled at her or even looked her way. And she wondered, why?

Juushiro sat her down on the roof then sat down behind her, his legs spread out on either side of her. 

Soi Fong found herself blushing again but didn't really care since she knew Juushiro couldn't see her face in the dark. 

"Are you cold?" he peered beside her, studying her face. 

"Uh no, why?" she asked, turning a deep shade of red. 

"Because your cheeks are flushed and I thought you may be cold", he answered. 

"Uh . . . maybe a little", she lied. 

"Okay", Juushiro smiled knowing full well why her cheeks were flushed. 

The fireworks had ended shortly after and Soi Fong got up ready to leave until she felt Juushiro grab her arm and pull her back down in his lap. 

"And where do you think you're going?" he breathed against her ear. "I thought we were going to gaze at the stars?" he asked. 

"But I thought we were going to do that if there weren't any fireworks", she replied trying to free herself from his grasp. 

"We can do both", he pulled her closer and held her tighter to his chest. 

Soi Fong knew her face probably looked like a giant swollen tomato right about now as Juushiro breathed closer to her face. 

"Okay", she gave in and stopped squirming in his arms, snuggling into his chest. 

"See, not so bad is it? Hanging out with me", he cooed in her. 

To be honest, it wasn't. Juushiro had made her smile (blush) more today than she had in centuries.

"You know what?" she turned so she could see his face.

"Hm?" he quirked an eyebrow while looking down at her. 

"You're right. You are absolutely right. I have had a blast hanging out with today. More fun than I could have ever imagined", she genuinely smiled at him and didn't care whether or not she was blushing. "So, thank you. Thank you for everything Juushiro", she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. 

Now it was Juushiro's turn to blush but he smiled nonetheless. Happy to have made her smile. 

"You're welcome", he replied as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Any time", he whispered then she fell asleep in his arms and he soon followed after. 

**The end. I know, this is an odd pairing but this was a request from my friend kyokoaurora (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) and she liked this pairing and asked me to write them so I did. You don't like it, screw you. I will write any coupling you like whether friend or just a fan. Don't hesitate to ask. Besides, love is everyday, not just Valentine's Day. (I little tip for the mind or the soul or whatever) Please R&R. **


	7. Kenpachi x Yachiru

Kenpachi x Yachiru

"Who the hell sent Yachiru a valentine?!" the tall giant captain of squad eleven bellowed throughout his division.

"Ah come on Ken-chan", Yachiru pleaded with her angry father of a captain. "I think its sweet", she smiled.

It was already bad enough when she got her period and now boys were starting to notice his teenage lieutenant of a daughter and now he had to fight the little perverts off.

"I don't care if you think it's sweet", he barked. "I'm the one who's now gonna have ta beat all the little bastards off ya", he griped.

"Ah come on Ken-chan", she begged him. "Please, don't kill him. At least not before I find out who my secret admirer is", she told him.

"Hells no", he said curtly. "I don't want some little punk going out with my little girl", he said.

"But Ken-chan", she whined. "I'm not a little girl any more", she cried.

"I don't care", he yelled. "You ain't dating and that's final", he told her.

"I hate you Ken-chan!" she screamed and ran out of the room.

"I think you were over reacting taicho", his fifth seat sauntered in.

"Che. I don't care. I don't want the brat dating", he growled.

"Ya know, you can't keep them away forever. The boys are gonna come and they won't stop until one of them has Yachiru as his girl", his third seat stated.

"Ikkaku does have a point taicho", Yumichika agreed.

"I know", he snapped. "But I'm her father and I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't at least scare half the little monsters off", he sighed.

"We understand how you feel taicho. Why Yachiru is like our little sister and we can't just stand by and watch some guy come in and date our Yachiru", Ikkaku said.

"Why Ikkaku, I didn't know you felt that way", Yumi swooned.

"Shutup", the bald shinigami blushed.

Kenpachi had to smile at the bald shinigami. He guessed he wasn't the only one who wanted to protect Yachiru from boys and dating. He was glad he wasn't the only one who felt the need to protect her.

"So here's the plan", Kenpachi said to the two officers. "I want you two to find out who this secret admirer is and once you do, pommel his ass", the spike haired captain ordered his third and fifth seat.

"Hai taicho", they both saluted and shunpo-ed off.

No good for nothing boy was going to date his daughter if he could help it.

* * *

Yachiru could sense two reiatsu following her and knew Kenpachi had sent Baldy and Feather Brow to follow her.

When would he learn, she wasn't a little girl anymore and that she could take care of herself and date.

Maybe she should try to get Ichigo to talk some sense into him. It seemed Strawberry was the only person Kenpachi would listen to reason.

"Strawberry", Yachiru banged on the thirteenth division's door.

(Ichigo is now the captain of squad thirteen. Jyuushiro retired. This is from an idea in another one of my fanfics)

"Hold on a minute", a voice called from the other side of the door. "Oi Yachiru", the orange haired captain smiled at the pink haired lieutenant.

"Ichi, I need to talk to you", she brushed right past him and sat down in his chair.

"No, I wasn't doing anything important. Please, come right on in, make your self right at home", he sighed sarcastically.

"Ken-chan's all mad because some guy gave me a love note for Valentine's", she cried to the squad thirteen captain.

"I see", he squatted beside her. "But you have to understand, Kenpachi sees you as his little girl, his only daughter, and having a boy date his little girl scares the hell out of him", Ichigo explained to her.

"Why?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because, he's afraid you'll get hurt or he'll lose you forever", he answered. "Because no one is good enough for his little girl", he added hoping she understood.

"Okay", she smiled up at the orange haired shinigami and hugged his neck. "Thank you Strawberry-taicho".

"You're welcome Pixie-fukutaicho", he hugged her back. "Now run along and play", he shoved her off.

"Okay", she chirped and shunpo-ed off.

"You two can come out now", Ichigo called to the two shinigami tailing Yachiru.

"How'd ya know we were here?" Ikkaku asked.

"Because I know Kenpachi", he answered. "So, do you two know who gave her the love letter?" he asked the two shinigami from squad eleven.

"Uh . . . no, should we?" Yumichika asked.

"It was Kaien", Ichigo answered them. "He wanted to tell Yachiru how much he liked her, but Kyo was the one who wrote the note. So, the reason I called you two down here is so I can tell you two to keep this thing quiet and away from Kenpachi", Ichigo glared at Yumichika.

(Kaien and Kyo are Ichigo's and Rukia's twin boys. They are about six years younger than her but very mature for their age. Just in case you were wondering)

"Why are you glaring at me?" he looked surprised.

"Because you have the biggest mouth in all of Soul Society", Ikkaku answered for him.

"Exactly", Ichigo agreed. "But if either of you let this slip, I'll kick your asses to kingdom come", Ichigo death glared them cracking his knuckles.

"And I thought Kenpachi was scary", Ikkaku whispered to Yumichika.

"Yeah", Yumichika gulped.

"Now get", he barked at the two.

"Yes sir", they saluted and scurried away.

* * *

"Yachiru", Kenpachi stepped onto the roof of his division.

"Over here Ken-chan", she waved him over.

"Look Yachiru", he said as he sat down beside her. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier but I'm just not ready for you to date", he admitted.

"I know Ken-chan", she smiled at him. "Sake?"

"So, you're not mad?" he looked puzzlingly at her.

"I was but Ichi explained to me why you were so mad", she answered him.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yep. And I promise Ken-chan, I won't let any boy come between us, as long as you don't let your girlfriend get in the way as well", she eyed him suspiciously.

"What girlfriend? I have no idea what you're talking about", he sweat dropped pouring them both a cup of sake.

"Un huh", she smirked. "I know you and Braid Lady-taicho have been secretly seeing each other.

"What?! That's crazy", he blushed and turned his head away from her.

"It's okay. I think you two make a cute couple. Just promise you won't let her come between you and me", she looked up at him.

"I promise", he hugged his daughter close to him. "Happy Valentine's Day Yachiru", he said to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Ken-chan", she said as they clanked cups and downed sake.

"More?" he asked her holding up the sake bottle.

"Sure", she nodded and he poured the sake and they stayed that way til they passed out drunk and Yumichika and Ikkaku had to get them down off the roof.

* * *

**I know, I know, Valentine's is way over but I couldn't resist. I just love this pairing (as a father daughter couple) and had to do a chappie about them. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Shuuhei x Isane

Shuuhei x Isane

Shuuhei was not in the mood to celebrate Valentine's Day.

He was dateless, again this year and all his friends had love ones to spend their time with.

Matsumoto had Hitsugaya-taicho, Renji had some human girl name Tatsuki, why even Kenpachi had someone, Unohana-taicho no less.

He thought about Ikkaku and Yumichika but then he remembered they were still in the human world and thus could not come drink with him.

He thought about Tetsuzaemon but he was visiting his mother this year. Something about fearing that this year might be her last year alive. _Mama's boy_ Shuuhei thought.

Yachiru was sneaking around with Byakuya and Jyuushiro had finally gotten together with Soifon, so Shuuhei was all alone with no one to drink with.

Just as Shuuhei was about to get up and find some bimbo to sex his troubles away, the most unexpected person he ever thought to see in a bar walked in.

In walked Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant to squad four, sister to Kiyone Kotetsu and most quieted and respectful girl in all of Soul Society.

Shuuhei had had a crush on Isane for quite a while but knew a girl like her would never go for a guy like him.

She was quiet, sweet, and way too innocent while he was no so sweet, a little quiet himself but a badass with a punk reputation.

He just knew that he would have no chance with her so there was no point in bothering to get up out of his chair and walk over to her and talk to her.

Girls like her and guys like him were never meant to be.

* * *

Isane sat on down on the bar stool furthest away from the door so that no one would notice her and ordered her a drink.

Isane didn't know if she really should be sitting drinking her sorrows away in sake but she had seen Matsumoto-fukutaicho do it a dozen times and she turned out fine, why she even got a man out the whole thing, Hitsugaya-taicho no less. So she didn't see the harm of having a few drinks.

After a few drinks she began to feel light headed and dizzy and decided that she had had enough and got up to leave but bumped into someone and ended up falling back on her stool.

"Hey, never seen you here before", a guy with blond her slick back and gold sunglasses on his face said as he slid on the bar stool next to her.

He looked about her age, maybe a lit bit older but of course that might be because of the cigarette he was smoking and smoking makes you look old.

"Uh yeah", she uttered. "Listen, sorry for bump—"

"Oh no, it was my fault", he smiled and slid closer to her.

Isane had a bad feeling about this guy and wanted to leave.

"Oh . . . okay", she sweatdropped as she tried to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?", he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Uh . . . I really should be going", she slurred trying to get free of his grip.

"Come on, stay, have a drink with me", he pulled her closer to him until their bodies were touching.

"Uh . . . no. I just really wanna go home right now, okay?" she said trying to put some distance between them.

"Okay then, how 'bout I take you ya home?" he pulled her into his lap and began running his finger along the side of her arm and face.

"No really, you don't have to, I can get home by myself", she assured him as she tried to push herself off him.

"Ah come on", he leaned closer and began kissing her neck. "I promise I won't bit, not unless you want me too", he chuckled lightly to himself.

Isane didn't know what to do. This guy wasn't going to go away and nothing she did or said seemed to deter his interest.

* * *

Shuuhei knew it was none of his business but he couldn't just stand by and watch this guy take advantage of Isane like that.

So, he downed the last of his sake and charged for the guy but as soon as he got close enough, Isane threw him to the floor and hit him on the head with one of her sake class.

"I said no you dirtbag!" she screamed at the blond guy lying on the floor.

"Why you bitch!" he stood and charged for Isane but Shuuhei shunpo-ed in between them and knocked the guy back down.

"How dare you try to take advantage of a nice girl such as Isane like?!" he picked up the blond guy. "Not to mention you called her a bitch. Now apologize!" he slammed the blond up against the wall.

"Fuck you", the blond spat in Shuuhei's face.

"Wrong choice", Shuuhei grinned, wiping the spit from his face and began pounding the shit out of the blond's face. "That'll teach you", he said dropping the asshole to the floor in a heap of a bloody mess. "Come on Isane, I'll take you home", he grabbed the silver haired shinigami by the hand and walked out of the bar.

"Thank you Shuuhei", Isane blushed at him.

"No problem. I was happy to do it", he smiled at her, causing her to blush even more.

Isane knew it was silly but she couldn't help this feeling she was feeling deep down in her stomach. She figured it was probably because he had just saved her, that and the fact that she had had a crush on Shuuhei since the Shinigami Academy but she couldn't help but feel this was fate.

"Hey Shuuhei?" she stopped, summoning up all her courage and breathed. "Would you like to finish watching the fireworks with me?" she asked.

"Uh . . . you sure? You looked a little woozy back there", he stated.

"Oh, I think it'll pass. So do you want to go or—" but before she had the chance to finish he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. "What was that for?" she asked when they broke apart.

"That was my answer", he smiled at her. "That and I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you", he added.

"Really?" she stared at him in awe. "Why?"

"Because . . .", he turned away from her, trying to hide his blush. "Because I like you and I was hoping—", but this time, it was his turn to not be able to finish his sentence as her lips captured his in a heated and fervent kiss. "Wow", he breathed when they finally broke apart.

"You wanna know something?" she smiled at him.

"What?" he quirked an eyebrow up smirking.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you too", she replied.

"Really?" he grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Really", she snuggled into him.

"Say, how bout after the fireworks we got out to eat, on a date?" he asked her.

"Sure. I could use a nice time out after what happened tonight", she replied.

"Sushi sound good to you?"

"Sounds great".

"Happy Valentine's Day Isane", he kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day Shuuhei", she kissed him back on the cheek then they continued on to go watch the fireworks.

* * *

**Well, this is the end. **

**This is my first fanfic with this two so I hope you like it. **

**This couple was a request from my nii-san, Kohryu Uniscado, and if you don't like it, well, forget the rest of you. **

**I don't care what the request is I shall write whatever couple you ask, that's how much I love my fans and my nii-san. **

**Please R&R. bye!**


	9. Byakuya x Yachiru

Byakuya x Yachiru

Byakuya hated Valentine's Day.

For one, there was an orange haired teenage ryoka/captain trying to court his sister and two, it brought back memories of the love he lost.

Still, it had its advantages too.

One advantage of Valentine's Day is that everyone got the day off, which meant Renji would get to go see his girlfriend (Tatsuki) instead of daydreaming about her and not getting any work done. Another advantage (although he hated to admit it) Rukia seemed happier, since she finally had some time to spend with her captain, Kurosaki-taicho. But the best advantage of Valentine's Day is that he got to see a certain pink haired lieutenant without any interruption from her blood thirty, crazy ass captain of a father.

"Byakushi!" he heard as smooth arms engulfed him in warmth while two mounds of flesh pressed into his back.

"Hello Kusajishi-fukutaicho", he said calmly, trying to hide his blush.

"I told you Byakushi, no formalities", she cooed into his ear.

Now Byakuya was definitely sure he was blushing as well as feeling very fuzzy in his southern region.

"Uh . . . yes, I forgot", he managed to mumble after a while.

"So . . ."

"So what?"

"So say my name and maybe I'll give you a surprise", she giggled.

Her giggles always brought such warmth in his body. It just filled him with such elation, he could almost smile. In fact, he did smile.

"Did Byakushi just smile?" she squealed, jumping up and down behind him.

Byakuya could feel his manhood getting harder and harder as Yachiru's . . . assets pounded into his back, making him regret his smile. Almost.

"Um", he cleared his throat. "So Yachiru, what surprise did you want to show me?" he asked, trying to take his mind off her breasts bouncing on his back.

_Maybe she wants to show you how happy she can really make you _the more dirty side of him said.

Byakuya couldn't believe he just thought that about her but once the thought took root in his head, he couldn't let it go.

"My surprise is I bought you a Valentine's Day gift", she said, jarring him from his thoughts.

_Oh shit_ Byakuya thought to himself. _I didn't get her anything._

"So what did you get me?" he asked trying to think of the perfect gift idea for her.

"This", she stepped in front of him, taking her warmth with her and dropping a small gift wrapped in pink paper in his lap.

Byakuya tore off the pink wrapping paper, then opened the small box.

Inside was another gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper and he wondered just what sort of game was she playing.

"What is this?" he held up the wrapped gift.

"Open it", was all she said and so he did as she wished.

What he had opened was a picture frame with him and her at the cherry blossom festival from last year.

"This is . . . I can't believe—"

"I remembered how much fun you said you had at the festival and how you always wanted to remember that night and I found this picture on Ichigo's camera, so I had him develop it so I could give it to you. Now you have something to remember that night", she blushed when she was done.

"Thank you", was all Byakuya could manage to get out as he took a mental note to kill the orange haired ryoka/captain later.

"You're welcome. I'm happy you—"but she never got to finish her sentence as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in for hug.

"This is the best gifted anyone has ever given me", he whispered. "I truly do love it".

"I'm glad", she smiled.

After a moment or two more, they broke apart but not one of them could hide the blushes on their faces.

"I've never seen you blush before. I think this is the best gift you could have ever given me", she smiled at him.

"But . . . don't you want me to give you a gift?" he asked.

"Nope. This will do", she giggled then she stood up and walked off. "Bye Byakushi", she called before she shunpo-ed off.

Byakuya decided he would go back to his office and see what ideas he could come up with for her Valentine's Day gift.

* * *

Byakuya found that he couldn't stop admiring the picture she had given him as well as stop smiling from the feeling it was giving him and was barely getting any thinking done.

"Oh . . . taicho, what are you doing here?" his lieutenant asked.

"This is my office", he answered coldly, shoving the picture back in his desk drawer. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think I left something in here and I just wanted to make sure I hadn't", Renji said shakingly.

"Like what?" Byakuya eyed the shaking redhead.

"Like this", Renji said, pulling out an unmarked box from behind his desk on his side of the office. "Well, bye", he shunpo-ed so fast Byakuya thought he was going to blow his office away with him.

Byakuya already knew what was in that unmarked box behind Renji's desk. It was a box of . . . rubbers he heard Ichigo say once.

_Well, he and Arisawa-san must be hitting it off well. _

Byakuya pulled out his gift back out and began admiring it again. He just couldn't get enough of how happy he was with her that night and looking at that photo always brought those feelings back. Then a thought came to Byakuya. He thought that instead of reminiscing of how happy he felt that night at the cherry blossom festival, why not create more happy memories for them to share? But how?

Byakuya decided he wasn't going to get his answer by just sitting at his desk, looking at his picture so he decided to take a stroll through his garden out back.

He wanted to do something special for her, something that she would remember forever but he had no idea what she would want.

Kenpachi practically bought her all the pink and flowers and candy she wanted without question. No guy could match the amount of money Kenpachi spends on her, not even him.

He then thought to take her somewhere special but Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, Renji and even Ichigo have taken her to everyplace imaginable in Soul Society and the human world. Where could he possibly take her that she hadn't been before?

Then it finally hit him. He could take her to the garden in his mansion. It was perfect.

He could get the servants . . . no. This was something he wanted to do on his own. Something he wanted her to smile at, smile at him for doing for her.

* * *

About five, maybe six hours later, Byakuya had finally dressed the garden to his liking. Now all he had to do was retrieve his guest.

Byakuya shunpo-ed over to the eleventh division a little after sunset, so as not to run into Kenpachi.

When he finally reached his destination, he saw the squad's third seat and fifth seat battling on the training grounds.

"You're dead now Yumichika", he heard the bald one named Madarame-san yell.

"If I die it'll be because I was staring at your ugly face too long", the other, Ayasegawa-san retorted.

Byakuya didn't have time for this. He needed to find Yachiru before they noticed his presence and probably attack him or worse . . . let Kenpachi have at him.

"Byakushi?" he heard a very girlish voice ask from behind him.

"Yachiru?" he said as he turned around.

"Byakushi!" she squealed jumping into his arms. "What are you—"

"Shush! Before they hear us", he covered her mouth with his hand and nodded in the direction behind him, where Ikkaku and Yumichika were fighting.

"Oh", she blushed. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here", she added.

"I wanted to show you something", he smiled at her. Something he hardly ever did and would only do for her. Then he took her hand in his and they shunpo-ed off together.

"Was that Kuchiki-taicho?" Yumichika asked.

"Nah. He wouldn't be that dumb as to come around here. Taicho would kill him for sure", Ikkaku replied then added, "Now let's get back to our fight so I hurry up and beat your ass".

"Ha, not a chance", Yumichika huffed.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Yachiru asked.

"Almost", he said. "Now".

Byakuya removed Yachiru's hand from over her eyes and walked her into the garden.

"Oh my gosh Byakushi", she gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "This is so amazing".

The garden had little lights stringed all along its red brick path as well as across the bridge. There were white rose vines all over the white pillars with sakura trees planted throughout the garden. And straight across the bridge was a gazebo with lights string up on it as well with a swing set in it.

As she crossed the bridge, she noticed little flowers floating down the stream with candles in each and every one.

When she came off the bridge, she took a path around the gazebo and came to a more secluded part of the garden. In this part of the garden was a table set with candles and sakura peddles showered across the top, with two glasses of cocktail sauce with shrimp around their rims.

"Oh Byakushi!" she shrieked running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "How did you know that shrimps were my favorite?" she asked.

"Oh I have my ways. Please, sit", he gestured for her to sit in the chair.

Yachiru sat down in her chair as Byakuya pulled it out for her.

"You know what Byakushi, I have a better idea", she stood grabbing her shrimp glass and reached for his hand. "Why don't we go eat by the stream?" she suggested.

"I thought you might want to do something like that so . . .", he grinned at her and clapped his together.

Yachiru turned to see a servant come from out of nowhere and tug on a rope.

So he said he was going to do all this by himself, but he couldn't very do everything without some assistance, right?

"Byakushi, what's—"

"Just watch", he told her, turning her around to look back at the stream.

Yachiru looked at the rope and saw that the servant was tugging a small white boat, with a white bench inside, decorated with sakura peddles.

"Oh my", she gasped, nearly dropping her shrimp glass. "This is so . . . you did this all for me?" she turned to him with tears in her ruby eyes.

"Yes", he gently kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear. "I would do anything for you".

Yachiru blushed as her stomach did a summersault.

"Really Byakushi?" she grinned at him slyly. "Well, I shall hold you to that", she winked at him then stepped into the boat.

Byakuya just stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out what exactly she meant by 'I shall hold you to that' and that wink.

"You coming?" she looked up at him smiling from inside the boat.

"Uh . . . yeah", he said and stepped into the boat and took his seat beside her.

As soon as they were both situated in their seats, the servant took a long ore and began pushing the boat through the stream.

"So, did I give you a wonderful gift or what?" he asked her after a moment.

"Yes", she smiled at him. "The best gift ever but there's still one more thing you can do for me", she grinned.

"And what is that?" he pulled her close to him.

"I know you'll think I'm probably silly for asking this but can I feed my shrimp to you?" she blushed but never took her eyes off of his.

Byakuya just stared at her, a tad bit confused and also a little excited. He had never been feed by a woman before, especially one as beautiful as her.

"See, I knew you would think it's weird but it's kind of this fantasy I've always had and I was just wondering if I could but if you don't want me to, I'll com—"

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged, cutting off her incessant rambling.

"Really?" she perked up, causing her assets to bounce and causing his groin to flip flop.

"Yes", he said as he stood up and then laid in her lap.

"Byakushi, you are truly amazing", she said as took one shrimp from her glass, dipped it in the cocktail sauce and feed it to him.

Byakuya ate the whole thing from her hand but when she pulled away to give him another, he grabbed her wrist and licked her fingers of the cocktail sauce, causing her to blush.

Byakuya couldn't figure out which tasted better, her or the cocktail sauce or maybe it was just the fact that the sauce was on her.

He decided it was the last one and wondered how the rest of her would taste.

Well, he didn't have to wonder long because a few seconds later, Yachiru lowered her head down and connected her lips to his.

He was shocked and surprised at first but then he slowly began to relax.

As soon as he relaxed, Yachiru slipped her tongue into his mouth and Byakuya lost control.

He lifted himself up on the bench and pulled Yachiru into his lap while setting her shrimp glass on the floor. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth, claiming it as his own, while his hands explored her body.

He heard her moan in his mouth as he one hand squeezed her butt and the other one of her breasts. Then he left her mouth and began leaving little kisses all along her neck as he gently laid her down on the bench.

She gasped when she felt something hard press against her stomach and knew that this just as much of an excitement to him as it was for her.

"Byakushi . . . don't you think . . . we should stop", she said, trying to catch her breath as his kisses trailed lower as well as his hands.

"You're right", he stopped kissing her and touching her and then lifted her off the bench, so that they were both standing in the boat.

"That's not what I meant", she giggled, receiving a confused look from Byakuya. "I just meant that we should go somewhere more private to continue this".

"Oh", he smiled then grabbed her hand, ushered for the servant to stop the boat and helped her onto dry land. Then he ushered for the servant to leave him alone and off the servant went.

"You know, I have yet to see your house Byakushi", she smiled at him.

"Would you like to see my mansion Yachiru?" he smiled back.

"Yes please".

"Well okay then", he squeezed her hand and led her to the path out of the garden and toward the mansion.

* * *

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she stepped inside the huge mansion. "This place is huge. I wonder if all the rooms are as big as this one?" she asked.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"Would I ever!" she chirped.

"Okay", he took her hand and led her around the mansion.

"So . . ." she said after a moment while they were on the second floor parlor. "Where's your room? If you don't mind me asking", she quickly added the last part, blushing.

"Down that hall to your left", he nodded in the direction to her right.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Sure", he replied and then she took off.

When he finally caught up to her, she was sitting on his bed, bouncing up and down which juggled her ample chest all about and made his groin flutter at the sight of her.

"My you have a bouncy bed", she smiled at him. "See, come feel", she patted a spot next to him.

Byakuya knew, if he were to sit on that bed beside her, he would do more than just sit, he would probably take her and have his way with her. But maybe she wanted to him to and that's why she asked to see his room in the first place.

"What's wrong?" she cocked her to one side.

"Nothing", he shook off his thoughts then sat down on the bed beside her. "Listen Yachiru", he sighed, grabbing her hands in his. "It has been a long time since I've had a woman up in here and I don't want to rush things. I hope you can—"

"Sure Byakushi. I understand", she said even she still felt somewhat rejected.

"I'm not trying to reject you", he cupped her face in his hands and turned her to face him. "I just need a little more time, okay?"

"Okay", she said, but the tears still came nonetheless. "I'm sorry", she cried in his haori as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Me too", he said then he leaned back and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Yachiru thought he was trying to tell her they couldn't be together but what he was really saying was that he needed time to get over Hisana but that didn't mean they couldn't take it slow. So she kissed him back, with all of her might, to let him know that really understood.

* * *

After their little make-out session, she decided it would be best if she were to go home and Byakuya, being the gentleman that he is, decided to walk her home. Knowing full well Kenpachi could be there and would possibly kill him or severely injure him useless.

"Well, goodnight and I'm sorry about the whole . . . ya know", she shifted from foot to foot.

"That's okay Yachiru. It wasn't your—" but Byakuya never could finish his sentence as a stifling reiatsu descended upon him, nearly shucking the breath from his very existence.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" a loud voice boomed from behind him.

"He wasn't doing anything Ken-chan!" Yachiru stood in between the two captains, protecting Byakuya from Kenpachi.

"Move Yachiru", he ordered her.

"No!" she shouted.

"Yachiru, as your father and your captain, I order you to move!" he growled at her.

"No! As your daughter and lieutenant I refuse", she said, near tears.

Kenpachi was seriously going to kill Byakuya if Yachiru ever so much as breathed an inch out of his way. Byakuya had to do something to smooth things over or he would start having to make arrangements for his funeral.

"Yachiru, move", Byakuya placed a hand gently yet firmly enough to let her know that he was going to handle things.

"But Byakushi", she whined, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later, might as well get this over with", he gently shoved Yachiru aside and drew out his zanpakuto.

"No, please don't fight", she begged but knew that there was no way around this.

"You really want to die today?" Kenpachi asked, grinning.

"No", Byakuya replied coldly. "But if this is the only way I can prove to you that I care about Yachiru, then so be it", he said.

"Fine", Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto. "Yachiru, go to your room", he told her.

"But Ken-chan—"

"Do you want to see me kill him or not?" he said.

"No but—"

"So go to your room", he commanded.

"Fine", she hmphed then paused. "If you kill him Ken-chan, I shall never forgive you", then she stormed off.

After both men were sure she was out of range, Kenpachi redrew his zanpakuto.

"Stop your shivering and put your damn sword away", he barked at Byakuya. "I'm not gonna kill ya. At least, today anyway", he chuckled lightly.

Byakuya hated to admit it, but he was terrified of this giant, towering man. Kenpachi Zaraki could crush him like a bug if he wanted to and even if he didn't, would have done so just for the sake of it all. So why was he sparing Byakuya's life now?

Kenpachi walked over to Byakuya and punched him square in the face.

"Shit! What the hell was that for?!" Byakuya cursed.

"That was for seeing my daughter behind my back", he growled then laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Byakuya asked as Kenpachi helped him off the ground.

"I also hit you because I just wanted to. Since Yachiru wouldn't let me kill ya", he replied.

"She wouldn't let you", Byakuya said holding his bleeding nose. "You could have easily killed me, why didn't you? Why do you care so much what she thinks?" he asked.

"Because she's my kid, my only kid and to have her hate me . . . well, I just can't bare that. I'd rather lose her to you than lose her because of me", he told Byakuya honestly.

Now Byakuya understood. Kenpachi never hated him, or maybe he really did hate him, but it wasn't about the hated he had for Byakuya. It was about the fact that a father was desperately trying to hold on to his daughter for as long as he could.

"I see", Byakuya nodded then corrected. "I understand".

"Good. Because if you hurt her, I will kill you whether she says to or not", he told Byakuya gruffly. "Well, let's see if Retsu will fix you up", Kenpachi said heading inside the building.

* * *

"You're alive!" Yachiru cheered, running up to Byakuya and hugging him. "Thank you Ken-chan", she said to Kenpachi.

"Yeah, whatever. He can stay for dinner but his ass has to be out before midnight", he told her.

"Really?" she seemed hopeful.

"Yeah", he smiled at her then gave Byakuya a cold death glare. Byakuya nearly froze.

After Unohana-taicho patched up his nose and he ate dinner with the most outrageous pigs of the thirteen Gotei, he and Yachiru took a walk around the grounds.

"I still feel I should apologize for Ken-chan's behavior but at least he didn't kill you", she smiled.

"Yeah", he smiled back then thought. _This time_.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Byakushi", she gently kissed him on the check.

"Goodnight Yachiru", he kissed her on the cheek then decided, to heck with it and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her heatedly and passionately on the lips.

"Wow", she breathed after they broke apart.

"Goodnight then", he smiled then left to return home.

So maybe this Valentine's Day hadn't turned out as he planned, what with his nose being bashed in and all but it was still better than he could ever hope. He only hoped next year could be half as great as today.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I know it was a bit long but I still think it was good. Please tell me what you think. **

**Oh! This fanfic or chappie is dedicated to darkangel1910 and Kohryu (my nii-sama). I hope you guys like it especially. Bye!**


	10. Gin x Rangiku

Gin x Rangiku

Rangiku couldn't believe this was happening.

Today was Valentine's Day and she was spending it all alone in the living world.

This was the first Valentine's Day in a long while that Rangiku Matsumoto, beautiful buxom heart throb of Soul Society, spent her Valentine's Day alone.

Usually she spent this day with Gin. But if Gin was unavailable (or they were on a break) she would spend today with her taicho or go to the bar and drink with Renji and the guys.

But no, she wasn't doing any of those things. What was she doing? She was sitting alone on some bench. What was everyone else doing you ask?

Well, Hitsugaya-taicho was spending all his free time visiting Momo in the hospital, Renji had left her to be with this Tatsuki (a friend of Ichigo's), Orihime was hanging out with Ichigo and Rukia (being a third wheel if you asked her), and the rest of her drinking buddies were back in Soul Society dealing with the betrayal. Oh, and Gin was off in . . . wherever land being a traitor.

This was the worse Valentine's Day in all the history of Valentine's Day and she just hoped it didn't get any worse.

"Hey there pretty lady", a slithery voice cooed from behind her.

It just got worse.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a nice guy but I'm not—"

"Have you forgotten what I sound like already my dear Ran-chan", the voice murmured in her ear, suddenly sounding so familiar.

"Gin?" she breathed, too afraid to turn around and look at him.

"In the flesh", he walked in front of her.

"So it is", she smiled at him slyly as she stood up. "Well Gin, I have just one thing to say to you", she got closer to his face.

"And what's that?" he grinned even wider than usual.

"You lousy, no good for nothing, lying, conniving, manipulating son of bitch!" she screamed as she slapped him. "You traitor!"

"Are you done?" he asked oh-so-casually.

"Yes I am. I'm done with you period", she said then turned to storm off but Gin grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What?" she snapped at him.

"Come on Ran-chan, let's not do this. It's Valentine's Day and I came to see ya", he pulled her close to him. "I got'cha a present", he whispered in her ear. "You wanna see?"

Rangiku knew it was a bad idea to let Gin show her anything.

The first time he showed her something, he showed her how to survive on her own on the lonely and rough streets of Rukongai. The next thing he showed her was how to wait for him to come home and wish he'd hurry up. Basically, he showed her how to act like a love-sick fool.

A few years later, when she hit puberty, he showed her how to use her assets to her advantage and his. Then after that, he showed her how to kiss as well as how to have sex.

But the most important and last thing he showed her was how to hate someone with every fiber of your being and still love him so much. He showed her true heartache.

* * *

Gin opened the door to his hotel room and then stepped aside to allow her first entry.

"How kind of you", she sneered.

"Oh Ran-chan, haven't I always been kind?" he asked.

"No", she said curtly.

Gin just giggled and shut the door behind him.

"So, where is it Gin?" she turned and looked at him, hands on her hips.

"It's right here", he pulled a cart out of nowhere, filled with food, flowers and champagne. "Well, what'd'ya think?"

"Gin, what are you trying to do?" she countered his question with a question.

"You didn't answer my question", he slithered over to her.

"And you didn't answer mine", she pulled away from him.

"Ah come on Ran-chan", he pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's just do what we usually do on Valentine's Day? What'd'ya say?" he began kissing her neck and walking over closer to the bed.

"Gin . . . no", she tried to push him off as tears filled her eyes.

"Come on, for old time sakes", he cooed in her ear as he leaned her onto the bed.

Rangiku knew she was such a love-sick fool for what she was about to do but she couldn't help it, she truly loved Gin. No matter how bad he was for her, her heart wouldn't let him go.

So . . . she gave in.

"Why are you crying?" Gin stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Oh", she blinked, then wiped away her tears. "I'm just so happy you're here", she smiled at him.

"And I'm happy to be here with you too Ran-chan", he smiled then kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips.

Rangiku was in awe. This was so unlike Gin but it was the kind of kiss and emotion Rangiku had always wanted him to show and she wasn't about to break the kiss and ruin the most exhilarating moment of her life thus far.

But Rangiku decided that they should stop because the food was beginning to overcome her senses and her stomach was growling with hunger.

"Gin", she broke away from him. "Maybe we should eat the dinner before it gets cold, huh?" she asked.

"I guess", he got off of her, pulling her up with him. "But after we eat, I wanna pick up where we left off", he murmured in her ear.

"Okay", she smiled at him then took her seat at the small table in their room as Gin placed the food in front of her. "So, what are we eating?" she asked.

"Open your dish and find out", he replied.

So Rangiku opened her dish and saw that there was a plate of lobster and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and a small black velvet box inside.

"Well, what's this?" she picked up the small black velvet box.

"Open it and see", he smiled at her.

Rangiku was almost afraid to open the black box. She was afraid that if she opened it, inside would be some kind of trinket that she would wear and that would always remind her of Gin, thus causing her more heartache that she didn't need.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing", she smiled weakly. "I was just trying to imagine what was in it is all", she said.

"Well, quit imagining and open it already", he smiled at her but she could tell he was getting impatient.

"Alright, alright, be patient", she said and was surprised when Gin didn't hit her or say anything for making him wait. Maybe he had changed and all that old stuff was long gone.

"Well . . ."

"Oh, right, sorry", she said then opened the gift.

When she opened it, what she saw inside was a diamond bracelet with the letters 'G' and 'R' in the middle in amber.

"Oh Gin, it's beautiful", she swooned as she took the bracelet out of its clasp.

"I bought that so you could remember me when I'm gone", he told her.

_Figures_ she thought. Just because he wasn't physically there didn't mean he still didn't have control over her and this was his way of doing that.

"Thank you", was all she could muster.

* * *

After they ate dinner, which Gin hardly even touched and Rangiku made sure she took her time eating, they went out on the balcony to watch the Valentine's Day fireworks.

"So Ran-chan", Gin whispered into her ear. "How about we go into the bedroom and make our own fireworks?"

The last thing Rangiku wanted to do was go into that bedroom. For once they had sex, Gin would leave and never come back, but she knew she couldn't prolong it any longer. Thus she sighed and said, "Okay."

Once seated on the bed, their lips quickly came in contact and their tongues claimed each other's mouth.

"Wait", Rangiku said, pulling away from Gin to take off her bracelet.

"Why are you taking it off?" he asked.

"I don't want to get it all sweaty", she lied then quickly added when she saw Gin's face of disbelief. "Sweat ruins the chain, thus rusting the jewelry", she made up.

"Oh", was all he said then went right back to kissing her.

The real reason she didn't want to wear the bracelet while they were having sex was because she knew that if she did, everytime she would look at it, she would see them having sex and that was another pain she didn't want to bear.

Suddenly, Rangiku found herself on her back and Gin on top of her, but the only odd thing about it was that he hadn't already ripped off her top and took off her bra.

But she decided not to dwell on it and began undoing the belt to his pants.

"Slow down a bit Ran-chan", he said in her ear. "I want to savor every moment we have together just in case this is the last time I see ya."

"Oh, okay", she said totally in shock and surprise. Usually, Gin would rush it and it would be over just as soon as it started but Rangiku decided not to question any of it and just enjoy him while she had him.

Soon, Gin's lips were trailing down her neck to her ample bosom as his hands began unbuttoning her shirt. Then his hands went to her back to undo her bra.

"Where's the clasp?" he asked.

"In the front", she replied then added, "Makes for easy access", she smiled.

"Yeah, it does", he grinned as he undid her bra then slid her out of both her shirt and the bra.

As Gin began undoing her pants, her hands moved to his waistline and began pulling his shirt out of his pants. Oh how she wished he had worn a button up shirt, but polos were more his style.

Soon the shirt was over his head and off his body and they both begin to remove each other's pants.

Gin was first to remove her pants as well as her underwear while she is still trying to get his pants off his slim waist.

Just as she was about to get them past his hips, Gin hops off the bed and removes both his pants and his boxers, and then hops back on top of her.

"Now we have no more clothes to get in the way", he smiles down at her.

"Good", she says, grabbing his face in her hands and bringing his lips back to hers.

Again, Gin's lips trailed down her neck to her breasts and began to suck gently on her nipples. Yet this time, his hands traveled down to her butt and gave it a soft yet firm squeeze.

Rangiku let out a moan as he did so and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Not yet", he hummed in her ear. "I wanna hear ya beg first", he said as he hands left her butt and rested on her thighs, roughly pulling them apart.

Rangiku lifted her hands from his shoulders and let them drop to the bed and then she gripped the sheets, bracing herself.

Gin slowly slid one hand up her thighs and toward her hot, moist center as his other hand moved up her body and grasped her breasts, while his teeth nibbled at her nipple.

"Ahhh!" Rangiku moaned again but a little louder than before. "More", she said in a husky voice.

"As you wish", he complied as two fingers drove into her center, thrusting back and forth while he gripped and bit harder on her breasts.

Rangiku screamed both in pain and in pleasure and begged for more.

"Ah—more", she panted as she thrusted her hips upward, receiving the full force of Gin's fingers in her vagina.

"More it is", he said as he added more fingers to her leaky wet center and pulled at her breasts with his teeth.

Rangiku jut heaved up and down but he could tell she wanted more and she wanted it rough.

So Gin thrusted his whole entire hand into her vagina, fast and hard as his teeth bit down hard on her nipple, causing her to reel her head back in agony but in ecstasy as well. Then he pulled his hand out of her and let go of her breasts.

"Why are you stopping?" she panted heavily.

"Who said I was stopping?" he retorted, dropping his head in between her legs as he began to lick at her juices, seeping from her hot and wet center. He even went as far as to thrust his tongue back and forth in her vagina.

Rangiku could feel herself losing control as she grabbed onto the top of Gin's head and held his hair tight.

"I think . . . I'm going to . . ." she tried to speak.

"Not yet", he said. "I'm not done with you yet", he lifted his head, then hovered over top of Rangiku right before he thrusted his cock into her vagina.

Rangiku gasped as the sudden force of his hard dick came in contact with her somewhat raw vagina.

Slowly, Gin began driving his dick back and forth inside of her, coming back harder with each and every thrust.

"Harder", she moaned in between his thrusts.

"Not hard enough for ya eh?" he grinned thrusting as hard as he could and driving faster than before.

"Harder!" she said a little more loudly and Gin complied, coming out slowly and thrusting back full force.

"Harder!" she shouted, pulling him closer to her.

Gin did as she wished, again, coming out slowly and thrusting back in with twice the speed and the force.

"HARDER!" she screamed almost at the top of her lungs, digging her nails into his skin, nearly drawing blood.

"Oh yeah, you want hard, then hard is what you shall get", he shouted back, pushing her into the mattress and coming out then driving with all the speed and force he possessed back into her vagina.

"Gin!" she shrieked out his name and released her grip on him and laid back.

"That was something, wasn't it?" Gin said as he rolled over and laid beside her.

"Yes it was", she breathed in reply as if he had sucked out all her breath.

"Rangiku", he turned to look at her.

"Yes Gin?" she turned and looked at him.

"I just want you to know, I love you. I always have and I always will", he cupped her chin and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"And I love you too Gin", she smiled weakly. _More than you'll ever know._

Soon the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Gin was gone but he did leave a note.

Rangiku picked up the envelope addressed to her and opened it, pulling out the hotel stationary scribbled with Gin's words.

_Dear Rangiku, _

_Forgive me but I had to leave. I know I should have said goodbye before I left, but I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up and turn that beautiful smiling face into one filled with tears. _

_I hope you can forgive me but I doubt that you would. I know nothing I say or do can ever make you love me the way you used to and quite frankly, I don't want you to. _

_The point I'm trying to make is live on without me. Don't dwell on our past and be bitter and angry. This is the path I have chosen, but it doesn't have to affect you. _

_Live well and find a new love. One that will cherish and care for you in a way that I never could. _

_Sincerely, _

_Gin_

Rangiku couldn't believe what she was reading.

Gin was telling her that it was okay for her to move on and that he didn't want her to dwell on him or their past.

In all her 100 or so years, she never thought he'd actually say it but better late than never she supposed.

"I will Gin. I will", she said out loud to no one. Then she packed her bags and headed back to Soul Society.

* * *

"Well, I see you're back", a familiar voice said from behind her. "Need help unpacking?"

"Uh . . . thanks but no thanks taicho. I can handle it. I'll see you at the office in a bit, okay?" she smiled at the young, white haired prodigy of a captain.

"Are you really?" he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes really", she giggled. "Just give me ten to fifteen minutes, alright?"

"Alright", he nodded then left her to do her unpacking.

The first thing she unpacked was the bracelet Gin gave her and put in a secret hiding place in her dresser. So that way no one would find it and it would only be for her eyes to see. And everytime she would look at it, it would remind her of the sweet and kind Gin she made love to for the last time instead of the cruel and hurtful Gin of her past.

Finally, she could close the chapter of her life named Gin and open a new one, filled with love and lots of happiness.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. How was it? **

**This fanfic is dedicated to megan-taichou. **

**Sorry it was so late. I kinda of forgot all about it. bows in forgiveness I beg you to forgive me for my negligence and whatever else you want me to write, I promise I'll do so within a forty-eight hour time period. **

**Please review. Thank you. **


	11. Ikkaku x Nemu

Ikkaku x Nemu

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the bald shinigami heard his feather browed friend leap into his room cheerfully.

"Go away Yumichika", Ikkaku grunted in reply.

"What are you up to so early in the morning?" Yumichika looked over his bald friend's shoulder at the computer screen.

"None of your damn business", he snapped, closing his laptop down.

"Ikkaku, are you chatting with a girl?" Yumichika cooed.

"None of your damn business!" he shouted.

"You are, aren't you?!" Yumi jumped for joy. "You have an online girlfriend!" he cheered.

"A what?"

"An online girlfriend. It's when you date a girl but you date her over the internet instead of in person", the fifth seat explained.

"Okay, whatever. And we're not dating. We're just talking to each other is all."

"Sure you are", Yumi sneered. "So, what kind of things do you and this girl talk about?" he asked.

"None of your damn business", he muttered then went back to 'chatting' on his computer. "Shouldn't you be watching Yachiru anyway?"

"Actually, you're suppose to be watching Yachiru but you dumped her on me to chat with your girlfriend", he corrected Ikkaku.

"She is not my girlfriend. We have never met", he said through gritted teeth.

"So", Yumichika shrugged. "How long have you two been chatting with one another?"

"Four months", Ikkaku grumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that?"

"I said four months damit! Four fucking months!" he shouted to his vain friend.

"Ikkaku!" they heard the roar of their bloodthirsty spike haired captain. "Where the hell is Yachiru? I thought I told you to watch her? And watch your damn language" the tall captain glared at his bald third seat.

"He was but then I decided to take over so he could chat with his online girlfriend", Yumichika covered for him very quickly.

"Oh", Kenpachi sounded intrigued. "So who is she and how long have you two been dating? And that still doesn't answer my question of where Yachiru is", he said.

"Um . . .I'll go see if I can't find her taicho", Yumichika fled from Ikkaku's room.

"So, who is she?" Kenpachi asked Ikkaku again.

"We've never met so I really wouldn't know who she is per say taicho", Ikkaku stuttered.

"How long you two been dating?"

"Four months".

"You ever gonna ask to meet her in person?"

"Maybe".

"So, yer just gonna be a pansy and not be a man and ask to meet her in person huh? What, you afraid she won't like the outside of ya as much as she would the inside?"

"Maybe . . . I don't know".

"Che. I don't have any weak men in my squad and if you don't ask to meet her in person, I'll consider that as you backing down from a fight and the Ikkaku I know would never back down from a fight", Kenpachi smirked.

"Of course I wouldn't", Ikkaku declared.

"So then what are waiting for, ask to meet her in person", he said. "Because if you don't I'll hold you personally responsible if Yumichika doesn't find Yachiru and you know my policy for losing Yachiru while babysitting", the giant, spike haird shinigami glared at the now-quivering-in-fear bald shinigami.

"Y-y-yes t-t-tai-ch-cho", Ikkaku saluted shakingly.

Ikkaku knew all too well the policy for losing Yachiru or more the punishment for losing Yachiru.

If one should lose Yachiru, Kenpachi had all rights to break your body and leave you for dead. First, he would beat you to a bloody pulp, breaking several bones and crushing a few organs in the process. Then, if you didn't die, he would strangle you until your eyes almost rolled into the back of your head while he cursed at you for losing his adoptive daughter. Thirdly, he'll slowly twist your appendages until they dislocate from their sockets then last and final, he'll cut off your dick and you'll bleed to death while in agonizing and excurciating pain.

Ikkaku had lost Yachiru on several occasions and hated the torture Kenpachi put his body through but he never got as far as his dick being cut off. Yachiru was always found by the time Kenpachi began twisting one of his appendages. Yet it looked as though Yachiru might be missing for a long time this time, so he just may get his dick cut off this time.

With that horrifying thought in mind, he decided to just take a leap of faith and ask to meet his 'online girlfriend' in person. He figured he might as well take the plunge since his life was about to end shortly.

_**BadassShinigami11: I have a question to ask you but before you say no, my taicho is going to kill me if his little girl isn't found before sundown so I hope you say yes and allow me one last simple pleasure before I parish forever from existence**__. _

_LovelyLotus12: Yes, what is it?_

_**BadassShinigami11: Do you promise not to say no?**_

_LovelyLotus12: That depends . . .was that your question?_

_**BadassShinigami11: I won't tell you until I am absolutely sure you'll say yes.**_

"Yumichika, have you found Yachiru yet?" Ikkaku heard his captain bellow throughout the hallways.

"Almost sir. I think I know which division she has been hiding in", he heard Yumichika say.

"Well, which one is she in?" he heard Kenpachi bark.

"Um . . . I think it's the fourth", he heard Yumi mumble.

"Well, what cha waitin for? Go over there and get her!" he heard Kenpachi roar, nearly causing the building to collapse under his reiatsu.

"Damit", he cursed to himself. _I need to hurry before they found out Yachiru isn't really in the fourth division_ he thought.

_LovelyLotus12: I guess so. Since your taicho is going to kill you soon anyway. What did you want to ask me?_

_**BadassShinigami11: I wanted to ask if we could meet in person. So how 'bout it, would you like to meet in person?**_

Ikkaku sat there for what felt like an eternity, just staring at the computer, then her icon popped up and he clicked on it.

_LovelyLotus12: I don't see why not but my taicho would be unhappy with me for trying to leave work so we have to meet somewhere totally secret, where no one could spot us._

Ikkaku was about to reply back when his angry captain popped his head in the doorway and asked, "So, you ask her yet?"

"Just did", the bald third seat replied.

"Good. Well, we found Yachiru so you're off the hook. For now", Kenpachi said before he left.

"Ahhh, but Ken-chan!" Ikkaku heard his teenage pink haired lieutenant whine.

"Don't 'but Ken-chan' me. You march straight to your room and don't come out until I say so", he heard the now-angry-at-Yachiru captain scold his daughter of a lieutenant.

_LovelyLotus12: Are you still there?_

_**BadassShinigami11: Yeah. My taicho just yelled at his kid and sent her to her room. **_

_LovelyLotus12: Really? For what?_

_**BadassShinigami11: Probably for sneaking out on her babysitter even though she is old enough to baby sit herself.**_

_LovelyLotus12: How old is she?_

_**BadassShinigamai11: About 13-14. **_

_LovelyLotus12: Basically, a teenager and let me guess, she's into boys and her father doesn't want her going anywhere near them. _

_**BadassShinigami11: Yeah, something like that.**_

_LovelyLotus12: I think her father should lighten up a little. I mean, it's not like she's going to runaway and get married, she's just trying to spend some alone time with the one she loves. _

_**BadassShinigami11: That's what worries him. **_

_LovelyLotus12: Well, at least he cares about her well being. My father is nothing like that. He just wants to control and ensure that my loyalty lies with him and only him. That's why I wanted to me you in secret. _

_**BadassShinigami11: I see. So, where do you wanna meet and when?**_

_LovelyLotus12: How about during the Love Festival. Since all the shinigami will be going, the inner Seireitei will be abandoned and that way no one will see us. Especially my father. _

_**BadassShinigami11: Okay. So we have the when, what about the where?**_

_LovelyLotus12: We'll meet in the Seireitei Garden's Greenhouse. No one will ever find us there._

_**BadassShinigami11: Okay. Until then my angel. **_

_LovelyLotus12: Until then my prince._

And then they signed off.

Ikkaku never got enough of her calling him 'my prince'. He certainly didn't feel like a prince and he definitely didn't fit the description. Still, it was nice to know that someone thought of him that way.

* * *

Later that evening . . .

"Yachiru still mad at you?" Ikkaku asked as he walked pass his captain's office.

"Yeah", the tall, white haori shinigami answered. "Do you think I was too hard on her?

"Yes and no", Ikkaku replied. "Yes, because she just wants to spend a little alone time with the one she loves and no, because you are her father, sorta, and all you want is to protect her and keep her safe. So as a father, you were right to lock her up in her room but as someone who has been in love and knows what it is like, you were a little cruel", he explained.

"Okay", Kenpachi nodded. "I guess I should let her out, huh?"

"Yes", Ikkaku responded.

"You know, I'm beginning to like this new girlfriend of yours", Kenpachi said as he stood up and walked around his desk towards the door. "You better hurry before she decides to run off on your ass. You shouldn't let a girl like her get way", he said.

"Hai taicho", Ikkaku smiled then shunpo-ed off.

Ikkaku shunpo-ed as fast as he could across the rooftops of the divisions. "Damit! My sense of direction is just as bad as Kenpachi's and Yachiru's", he cursed out loud to himself.

* * *

About twenty minutes later and fifteen wrong turns and seven dead ends, Ikkaku stumbled upon the Seireitei Gardens. Now all he had to do was find the greenhouse.

As soon as he stepped into the nursery, a hand tapped him on his shoulder and he froze.

"It's okay", the soft voice of a woman said from behind him. "It's just me, your angel", she whispered in his ear.

Ikkaku could feel his knees begin to buckle but he held firm and turned to look at the cyber angel he had been chatting with for four months.

"Nemu?" he looked both shocked and surprised.

"Are you unhappy to see that it is me?" she asked meekly, lowering her eyes to her feet.

"Not at all. Quite the opposite. I'm actually very happy to see you", he leaned forward and whispered that last part in her ear.

He could see the small smile grace her perfect, rosy lips while her cheeks became shaded pink.

"I can tell you're happy to see me as well", he grinned.

"I am", she smiled slightly. "Why don't we go into the greenhouse before anyone sees us?" she grabbed hold of his hand and began pulling him towards the greenhouse.

Ikkaku couldn't believe that his cyber angel was actually the quiet lieutenant of squad tweleve, Nemu Kurotsuchi and the girl he had had a crush on for nearly over a century now.

* * *

"So, what now?" Ikkaku asked, still holding her hand.

"Just wait and see", Nemu said as she pulled him further into the greenhouse until they reached the back, where there was a blanket on the ground and some candles lit nearby.

"What's all this?" he grinned at her.

"Well, I figured you'd be late so I decided to get things set up before you arrived.

"Oh, sorry about being late. I got loss. Bad sense of direction. Wait, how'd you know I'd be late? You didn't even know who I was", he said.

"Actually, I knew it was you all along", she turned and blushed at him. "Well, at least since our third email."

"What gave me away?" he grinned all big and goofy.

Nemu covered her small hand over her mouth and giggled softly.

"It was when you said that your lieutenant was a brat and you wished she would stop calling you Baldy. I knew it was you immediately", she giggled some more.

"So why didn't you tell me?" he looked at her hard.

"I was afraid of losing you. I thought you didn't want me to know who you were and so, I keep it a secret from you. I'm sorry", she turned away from him.

"You have nothing to apologize for", he cupped her face in his hand gently and turned her to look him in the eyes. "The fact that you like me that much to even wanna talk to me is all that matters. So, with that out of the way, let us get down to business", he wagged his eyebrows up and down as he lowered her onto the blanket beneath them.

"Ikkaku", she said before he could kiss her on the lips.

"Oh shit!" he leaped off of her as if she were on fire. "You didn't wanna have sex did ya? Man, I'm such an idiot. I mean, it looked like you wanted to but maybe I should've asked first. Fuck, are you a virgin?!", he slapped his forehead, knocking himself back onto the floor.

"Ikkaku, are you okay?" she hovered over him, placing a hand gently on his forehead.

"Yeah but I didn't mean--"

"Shhh", she giggled softly, placing her hand lightly over his mouth. "I did want to have sex with you and yes I am a virgin but that's not why I stopped you", she said. "I stopped you because I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes I love you!" he blurted out before his brain could catch up with his mouth.

Now it was Nemu's turn to look shock and surprised as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"It's okay if you don't love me back. Hell, I'll even take it back if you want", he sat, wiping away her fallen tears with his hands. "Sorry if my hands are a little rough", he smiled nervously.

"No, I like your hands", she lifted them off her face and held them close to her heart.

Ikkaku blushed at where she placed her hands.

"It's okay", she smiled at him. "I don't want any trace of my body left untouched by these hands", she said, moving his hands so they were on her hips and then she leaned forward so her lips were inches away from his ear. "I want you to make love to me with these hard, calloused, scarred, worn down battle hands like the warrior you are and I want you to love me the way that I love you", she leaned completely forward, pressing her flesh against his body and full erection and kissed him deeply and passionately and heatedly.

"So I take it you're okay with the sex and that you love me?" he asked, smiling when the broke the kiss.

"Yes and yes", she smiled.

"So then why were you crying?" he asked.

"Because I was so happy that someone had finally told me they loved me and I'm glad that that person was you", she brought her lips to his and kiss him with every fiber of her being.

And they made love all night long.

**That was the end. Please read and review. **


	12. Byakuya x Yoruichi

Byakuya x Yoruichi

Byakuya used to like Valentine's Day but ever since the day Yoruichi left, he hadn't felt the way he used to about the holiday.

Eventually, he found happiness but that was short lived and soon, he lost all hope of ever finding love again.

Byakuya roamed around the Seireitei to clear his mind but thoughts of his first love keep resurfacing.

* * *

"_Hello little Byakuya", he heard the voice of the sexy dark skinned goddess and all time crush say behind him. _

"_What do you want Yoruichi-sensei?" he snapped, wiping the sweat from his brow. _

"_Just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day!" she cheered as she grabbed him from behind and hugged him to death. _

"_Let go of me you crazy demon cat woman", he squirmed in her arms. _

"_Oh no, I can't do that. If I do, I'll have no one to watch the fireworks with me", she whined. _

"_Why aren't you watching them with Urahara-taicho?" he asked. _

"_Because he's busy", she said a bit coldly for her character. _

"_Oh", was all Byakuya could think to say. _

"_So, you coming with me or not?" she asked him. _

"_Do I have a choice?" he responded with a question. _

"_Not really", she looked down at him. _

"_Alright", he shrugged. "I'll go with you". _

"_Yay!", Yoruichi jumped into the air then grabbed both of Byakuya's hands in hers and began spinning him around. _

_Byakuya was beginning to feel light headed, either from Yoruichi spinning him around or from the warm fuzzy feeling growing in his stomach, he wasn't sure. _

* * *

_Finally, after an hour of convincing Yoruichi that her kimono was perfect, they made their way to the Shiba mansion, where the fireworks were to be held. _

_As they approached the Shiba household, hand in hand by the way, a loud firecracker exploded from behind them, causing Yoruichi to leap into Byakuya's arms which in turn caused him to fall to the ground. _

"_Kukaku!" Yoruichi screamed as she hopped off Byakuya, taking her warmth with her. "What the hell?"_

"_Got'cha!" the Shiba woman laughed uncontrollably. "You shown have seen your faces!" she pointed at the two of them. _

"_Ms. Shiba", Byakuya stood and swiped the dirt from his robes. "The next time you decide to pull that stunt, don't. Or next time, I will be forced to wipe that grin off your face", he told he sternly. _

"_Oh come on", she waved him off. "I was just kidding around. Lighten up", she said. _

"Y_ou heard him Kukaku but I have to admit, his face did look funny", Yoruichi snickered. _

"_Yoruichi!" Byakuya glared at her. _

"_Oh I'm sorry but you did look so cute with that little pout on your face", she leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek against his. _

"_Whatever", he blushed. "Let's just go found our seats", he grabbed her hand and lead her away. _

"_Bye Kukaku", Yoruichi waved. _

"_Bye Yoruichi", Kukaku drawled with a smirk on her face, causing the Shihouin clan leader to blush. _

* * *

"_Are these seats good?" Byakuya asked her. _

"_Um . . . I kind of wanted to sit on the roof but if you don't want to--"_

"_No, it's fine. We can sit on the roof", he said as he took her hand again and they leaped onto the roof. _

_The roof was fairly empty except for the leader of the Shiba clan, Kaien, and his fiance', Misako. _

"_Hello Kaien, Misako", Yoruichi bowed to the young couple. _

"_Hello Yoruichi, Byakuya", Kaien nodded his head in their direction. _

"_Hello Yoruichi-sama, Byakuya-sama", Misako smiled at them. _

"_Mind if we share the roof with you guys?" Yoruichi asked them. _

"_Not at all", Kaien replied. _

"_Thanks", the Goddess of Flash sat down and pulled Byakuya down next to her. _

_Soon after, the fireworks started. _

_Byakuya felt this was the perfect opportunity to give Yoruichi her Valentine's Day gift._

"_Um . . . Yoruichi?" he cleared his throat. _

"_Yes?" she turned and looked at Byakuya with those big yellow cat like eyes of hers. _

"_Um . . . well . . . I have a present for you", he pulled out a small box from inside his sleeve. _

"_Really? How wonderful", she beamed as she took the gift from his hands. "Oh my . . . Byakuya . . . it's beautiful", she said as she opened the box and pulled out a small, silver charm bracelet with amethyst charm kittens all around the chain. _

"_I got it to match your hair. I couldn't find anything that would match your eyes", he told her. _

"_Really? Well, thank you. I'm just so sorry I didn't get you anything", she told him sadly. _

"_Oh you didn't have to get me anything", he chuckled nervously. "Just being here with you is all the gift I'll ever need or want", he said truthfully. _

_Yoruichi was touched. No one, not even Kisuke had told her that. She truly felt like the luckiest woman in all of Soul Society at that moment. _

_Then Yoruichi did something that Byakuya hadn't expected but would never forget, she cupped his chin in her hand and kissed him deeply on the lips. _

_Byakuya was stunned but also very happy. He had finally gotten a kiss from the woman of his dreams and kissed her back with every fiber of his being. _

* * *

Byakuya remembered all the thoughts that ran trough his head that night but the one he remembered the most was how he wished the night would never end and how he wanted Yoruichi to be with him always.

Unfortunately, the night did end and Yoruichi never did stay.

At first, he blamed himself for not doing or saying the right thing to get her to stay. Then he began to blame Urahara-taicho. For if Yoruichi wasn't so in love with him, she would have stayed with him. But as time progressed, he realized that there was nothing he could have done because Yoruichi loved Urahara-taicho way too much to stay with him.

And soon, his heart closed itself off from all emotions except for hatred and anger. Those emotions remained for the goddess that broke his heart.

Byakuya hadn't been paying attention to where his feet had been taking him until he saw the very familiar and now abandoned Shihouin mansion.

There were so many memories in that mansion. Some good, some bad, but all were ones he cherished and would never forget.

Byakuya decided a quick stop inside the mansion wouldn't hurt him. Since he was already reminiscing about the ex-Shihouin princess, he thought he might as well do it someplace where no one would look for him. And what better place to do that than inside the mansion of his first love.

Byakuya shunpo-ed up the path towards the back door to the mansion but stopped when he heard crashing sounds coming from the second floor. He then leaped from the ground and broke through the second story window.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he looked upon the wrecked room. Shelves were turned over, clothes littered the floor, and the walls had slashes all over them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he heard a voice whisper in his ear while a zanpakuto was held against his throat. "Byakuya?"

"Yoruichi-sensei?"

"Still referring to me as your sensei huh?" she chuckled lightly, releasing Byakuya from her grip and resheathing her zanpakuto. "Byakuya, I am no longer your teacher. You can just call me Yoruichi", she said.

Byakuya felt like his heart was about to explode it was pounding so fast. It had been so long since he heard Yoruichi's laugh, he had almost forgotten what it sounded like. Even after all these years, she still could affect him this way.

"Why are you here?" he managed to say, not turning around to look at her.

"Always so quick to get to the point, aren't you Byakuya?" she laughed dryly. "Well, I suppose I should tell you. I came back to see if I could find this bracelet I lost--"

_A bracelet?_

"It was silver and had these purple--"

"Amethyst", he corrected her.

"Kittens on it. Wait! What did you just say?"

"The kittens . . . they were made out of amethyst", he finally turned to look at her as he pulled the bracelet out from the sleeve of his shihakusho.

"So, you had it the whole time huh?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No! Well . . . sort of. I kept it, just in case you might come back--", but he never finished as Yoruichi closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" he said when they broke apart.

"That was to say sorry for what I did to you all those years ago", she replied.

"Well, for a kiss like that, I think I can forgive you", he smiled then slipped the bracelet on her wrist.

"Really?" she jumped up, wrapping her arms and her legs around his body.

"Yoruichi", he grunted as they stumble backwards onto the bed.

"I love you Byakuya", she said before her brain could catch up to her mouth. "Oops!" she said, covering her hand over her mouth.

"What did you just say?" he looked at her, removing her hand from her mouth and holding it to his chest.

"Nothing, I said nothing", she blurted.

"Yoruichi", he said sternly, cupping her chin in one hand while still holding her hand to his chest with the other.

She took in a deep breath then sighed, "I said, I love you. There I said it. I. Love. You. I love you Byakuya Kuchiki". Then she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

When they broke apart, Byakuya had a big grin on his face and said, "And guess what? I love you too Yoruichi Shihouin".

"You do?"

"Yes I do", he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

"I don't deserve you", she whispered.

"Yes you do", he whispered back. "You deserve to have it all", he said as he undid her hair and ran his fingers through it. "You deserve to be treated just like the goddess you are", he ran his hands under her shirt and lifted it over her head.

_Thank you Byakuya _she smiled at the Kuchiki noble as tears of joy leaked from her golden eyes.

_You're welcome Yoruichi_ he smiled back as he rolled the dark skinned goddess on her back, gently wiping her tears away. Then he kissed her long and hard before he began trailing kisses down her neck while his hands began tugging at her tank top.

Finally, he had her tank top free of her pants and pulled it over her head. Next his hands slid to her waist and began pulling down her pants.

Yoruichi then slipped her hands inside his shihakusho, slowly removing it and his haori off his shoulders, barring his broad shoulders and chiseled chest. Then she slid her hands down to his pants and untied his belt, pulling down his pants soon after. (aaahhhh! Sorry about that. I just have a thing for sexy guys with killer bodies. And I'm sure I'm not the only girl that thinks Byakuya is hot)

Byakuya had finally took off her pants, as well as her panties. And Yoruichi had done the same. Removing his pants completely, along with his boxers.

For a moment, they just stared at each other in their naked glory.

"You are beautiful", he told her.

"And so are you", she complimented before their mouths came in contact with each others, their tongues exploring the other's mouth, while their hands roamed each other's body.

Yoruichi whimpered as Byakuya's lips left hers and began trailing kisses down her neck again.

Byakuya heard his goddess moan as he found her spot and bit at it, gently.

"Please . . . more", she hissed in his ear and Byakuya smiled.

"As you wish", he whispered, leaving her neck and making his way down her collarbone to her ample chest. Where he grabbed one of breasts and licked the nipple while his other hand massaged the other breast.

"Ah", she moaned, arching her back and pressing her breast further in his mouth.

He then began sucking on her nipple as his other hand wondered down her body and gripped her thigh, pulling it away from him. Then he switched breasts, letting his the hand that once occupied her breast fall to her other thigh and pull it away from him as well.

He released Yoruichi's breast from his mouth and grinned at her wickedly before he slid down her caramel body, towards her hot, wet center.

Yoruichi wondered why he had given her that grin when he let go of her breast but soon found out why when he crawled down her body and kissed her moist, hot core.

Slowly, he began sucking on her clit while he dug two fingers into her vagina, thrusting back and forth.

Yoruichi moaned with pleasure at the feel of his mouth on her center and his fingers inside her. "More", she heaved. "More.

Byakuya just smirked, having finally gotten the goddess under his spell. And he planned to make her beg and scream his name to the heavens before he was done with her.

Wanting to taste more of her, Byakuya took his other hand and pulled apart the folds of her vagina, adding another digit to his thrusting as he sucked harder on her clit.

Yoruichi could feel herself lose control as she gripped the sheets with her hands and begged, "Please . . . more".

Byakuya took out his hand, pulling her skin back as far as it would go without hurting her and began thrusting his tongue in and out her hot, leaking center.

"Ah . . . ah", she moaned, arching her back further into the air, her legs twitching uncontrollably. "Yes, yes!" she screamed.

Byakuya could feel her climaxing but didn't want her to come until he had his fill. So, he took his hands off her folds and rammed his whole tongue into her vagina, as far as it would go while he added half his hand and began thrusting as hard as he could.

"Yes, oh god yes!" she screamed even louder as she was reaching her peak.

Byakuya removed his tongue and rammed into her one last time, thrusting with all his might, his hand still driving into her as well until finally . . .

"Yes!" she seethed as she hit her climax, her juices seeping all over his hand, inside his mouth and onto the sheets.

He removed his hand and tongue from her center before he began sopping up her cum from her core. When he was done drinking her up, he took his hand and licked his fingers clean of her essence.

"Ready for more?" he asked, crawling back up her sweaty, panting chocolate body.

"Bring it", she panted in reply before he brought his lips to hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth, allowing her a taste of herself.

Yoruichi thought the taste of herself in Byakuya's mouth tasted pretty good and yearned to sample more of it. So, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, so she could enjoy more of him.

Byakuya could feel his erection grow harder and harder the more he kissed Yoruichi.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and spread Yoruichi's leg wide apart as he shoved his full erect penis inside her tight wet pussy.

"AH!", she cried as she latched her arms and legs tightly around his muscled frame for dear life.

Soon Byakuya began pumping into her with all the power and energy he possessed within him. Going harder and faster each time he thrusted, wanting more from his chocolate goddess.

"Oh god", he groaned as he felt her walls clench tightly around his bulging dick, droving deeper inside her.

"Yes, yes!" she shouted, digging her nails into his creamy, sweaty skin, drawing blood. "Harder, harder!"

Byakuya stretched her legs straight up, towards her head, and he thrusted harder and faster and deeper into her core.

"Yes, yes, yes!", she yelled as she let go of his back and grabbed onto the headboard so she could steady herself. "Byakuya, I . . ."

"Not yet", he grunted, still thrusting into her as he could feel his own climax nearing its peak. "Just a little bit more", he panted.

"Ah . . . ah . . .", she heaved as she dug her nails into the wood of the headboard.

"Almost", he breathed as he pulled out then drove back into her one final time hard and fast and with all his might.

"Byakuya", she came before collapsing onto the bed.

"Yoruichi", he cummed inside her before he too fell to the bed.

"That was amazing", she breathed, wrapping her arms around his shuttering, shaky pale body.

"Thank you", he panted back, finally pulling out of her.

"Although, next time, I get to play with you and have you begging for mercy", she grinned.

"Alright then", he chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say. Happy Valentine's Day my goddess", he said, using the nickname he had made up for her a century ago.

"Happy Valentine's Day my noble prince", she replied, also using the pet name she had made up a century ago. "I love you".

"I love you too", he whispered, pulling his shihakusho over their naked bodies before they drifted to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. Was it okay? **

**This couple is dedicated to my imeem friend Name is Loading . . . Hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long. I wanted it to be perfect as well as some things came up at home but I hope you like it. I think I redid it at least ten times. **

**Please read and review.**


	13. Ichigo x Nel part 1

Ichigo x Nel

"Time to wake up Ichigo!" Isshin Kurosaki, ex-captain of the thirteen gotei and father to the orange haired substitute shinigami leaped into his son's room, leg aimed high in the air, ready to attack his strawberry son.

"Go away Dad", Ichigo dodged his father's first attack by moving out the way, but had to block off his second attack with his arm. "Damit Dad! Why can't you wake me up like a normal parent?!" he punched his father in the face with his free hand, sending the doctor face first to the floor. Then Ichigo hopped out of bed and pressed a foot onto his father's back. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

"You're getting better my son. You've made daddy so proud", Isshin cried flipping his son over. "But you have a whole lot to learn", he grinned as he put Ichigo in a head lock.

"Damn you old man, get off!" he shrugged his father off him and kicked him across the face.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Yuzu and Karin were just shaking their heads.

"Geez. Why can't Dad be more like a normal parent?" Karin sighed as she pushed her chair back and headed upstairs.

"Tell them breakfast is almost ready", Yuzu called after her fraternal twin.

"Will do", Karin called back.

* * *

"Dad, Ichigo, stop fooling around and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready", she shouted at the two shinigami.

"But Karin dear, I have to wake up Ichigo", Isshin whined from underneath Ichigo.

"Well, I'm awake now, so you can go", Ichigo said as he released his dad from the floor.

"Got'cha!" Isshin soared through the air to pounce on his son, when both Karin and Ichigo's fist came in contact with his goatee.

"Go downstairs!" they both shouted in unison.

"Why do they hate me Masaki?" they heard him cry as he headed down the stairs.

"Man, when will he ever learn?" Karin shook her head. "Hurry up baka or you'll miss breakfast and be late for school, again", she said before leaving his room.

_Come on baka or you'll miss breakfast and be late for school. As usual_ he remembered Rukia's words.

It had been a month since Rukia had left him to be with Renji, back in Soul Society. As well as since he saved Orihime from Hueco Mundo and since Nel had moved in with him and took Rukia's place in the closet as well as his head.

It seemed the less and less he thought about Rukia, the more and more he thought about Nel.

At first, it felt weird to have someone else sleeping in his room who was not Rukia.

* * *

"_Ichigo, I don't think I can fit", she commented when she looked at the closet space. "I mean, my breasts alone take up half the space!"_

_Ichigo blushed and chose not to comment. _

"_Why don't I just take your bed and you take the closet?" Nel suggested. _

"_Because my family doesn't know you exist and I'm not really suppose to have girls in room, let alone my bed!" he retorted._

"_Your dad seems like a reasonable guy, I'm sure we can work something out", she headed towards the door. _

"_No Nel", he grabbed her arm. "Look, my family doesn't really know about all this. I'd liked to keep it that way. I just didn't want to worry them and the less they know, the better", he explained. _

"_Are you sure about that Ichigo?" she looked at him. _"_They probably know more than you think and were probably worried the whole time. They're just pretending not to know", she pulled from his grip and went downstairs. _

_The next day, Ichigo's father bought Nel a new bed and put it in his room, as well as a desk, which was set up on the wall next to his._Now it seemed only right to have Nel around and not Rukia.

* * *

And his family took to her very quickly.

She and Yuzu were always cooking in the kitchen. And Nel could cook way better than Rukia and even taught Yuzu a few Spanish dishes. And Karin liked her because she always had someone to practice with until the late evening hours that wouldn't complain (like Ichigo) or tire out so easily (like Isshin). His dad just seemed to be happy his son had another chance to make him some grandchildren, which Ichigo then punched him for and told him Nel was his friend and not a baby making machine.

His father just smiled and hugged the poster of his wife and cried, "Our son still has a chance Masaki!" Which Ichigo responded to with kicking his father in the head.

But Ichigo liked Nel because she seemed to make his world a brighter place and bring a smile to his face in a way no one else could.

Rukia would start an argument with him and within seconds, they were at it like cats and dogs, but he was smiling on the inside the whole time. Then there was Orihime. She would ask him 'What's wrong?' with that sad look on her face, making him feel bad for upsetting her and then he faked a smile and tell her, 'Nothing Orihime'. And she'd say, 'Okay!' all happy like and they go back to as if nothing happened.

But Nel was different.

With Nel, whenever he seemed sad or angry or just plain unhappy, she would walk up to him, embrace him in a hug and kiss him gently on the cheek. Then no matter how mad, sad or unhappy he was, he would give her an open and genuine smile. A smile which he reserved only for her. Not even Rukia or Orihime got to see this smile.

It seemed only Nel could bring out this softer side of him. Maybe he was better off without Rukia.

He had only known Rukia a month and instantly fell in love with her and rescued her from Soul Society; surely he could have feelings for Nel in only such a short amount of time. They at least had known each other for more than a month.

It has been at least two and a half months since the day he first encountered Nel, third espada to Aizen's army. But back then, she was a child and was yet released into her true form. It had only been a month and a half since he got to know her real form.

If he were to be truthful, they really were just the same, only one had the body of a goddess while the other looked the way she acted.

Ichigo could honestly say, he was beginning to fall in love or maybe he already was in love with Nel. Either way, he was in love and was just aching to tell the emerald haired espada how he felt. He only hoped she felt the same way about him.

* * *

"Bout time you made it downstairs", Karin snapped as the orange haired teen came galloping down the stairs.

"Well, I could have been down here sooner if Dad hadn't have slowed me up this morning", Ichigo glared at his father.

"I was helping you keep up with your training and this is the thanks I get?" Isshin whined.

"Shutup!" the substitute shinigami charged for his dad and landed a foot in the old man's face.

"Why does he hate me Masaki?!" Isshin cried to the poster of his beloved wife.

"Ichigo!" he heard the voice of his roommate call as two arms wrapped around his neck while legs wrapped around his waist and he was knocked to the ground.

"Nel", he grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Good morning Ichigo!" she showered his face with kisses. "Did you sleep well?" she asked once she stopped her kissing storm.

"Well good morning to you Nel", he smiled at her. "I see you're happy this morning. And yes, I did sleep well", he told her.

"I am happy Ichigo", she smiled back at him. "Can you guess why?"

"Hmm . . . let me think?" he touched a finger to his chin as if in thought while a smirk played across his lips. "Is it your birthday?"

"No", she shook her head.

"Well, it isn't the anniversary of when we met. Unless you want to do a two and a half month anniversary?"

"No", she shook her head again. "Quit stalling Ichigo", she swatted at him playfully.

"Okay, okay", he held up his hands. "You're happy because today is . . . 'Mess with Nel day'!" he declared.

"Ichigo!" she shoved him backwards. "Stop teasing", she pouted.

"Alright", he sat up. "You're happy because today is Valentine's Day. Your favorite holiday in the whole wide world", he smiled at her.

"Oh you remembered", she glomped him. "I almost thought you had forgotten", she nearly squeezed the life from him.

"Nel, I can't breathe", he croaked out.

"Oh, sorry", she released her grip on the orange haired shinigami. "Well, we better hurry or we'll be late for school", she hopped off the floor and then pulled him up.

Ichigo wanted to tell her he had a gift for her but thought it best to wait until they were alone to give it to her.

"Goodbye son, goodbye my lovely soon-to-be-daughter-in-law", Isshin waved.

"Shutup Dad!" Ichigo soared through the air and swung his bag across his father's face.

"Uh . . . bye", Nel waved nervously as Ichigo grabbed her by the hand and began pulling her along.

* * *

"Good morning Ichigo", Chad greeted his old time companion.

"Hey Chad", Ichigo responded.

"Morning Nel", the tanned giant addressed the ex-third espada.

"Morning Chad!" Nel replied cheerfully.

"So Ichigo, have you heard from Uryuu? Did he make it to Soul Society okay?" Chad asked his orange haired friend.

"Yoruichi said they made it okay but I haven't spoken to Uryuu directly. Guess he couldn't wait to see this Nemu person", Ichigo shrugged.

"Ichigo!" his very perverted friend Keigo ran towards the orange haired teen.

"Hi Keigo", Ichigo just punched him in the face and keep right on walking.

"Hello Chad", Keigo stood to his feet then whistled, "Hello Nel!" as he stretched his arms to hug the very chesty arrancar.

"Hands off", Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he kicked Keigo to the ground and began stomping all over his back.

Chad just keep right on walking as if he saw nothing and Nel just smiled.

"I think he's got the point Ichigo", Nel grabbed hold of his arm and began pulling him away.

"First Rukia, now Nel", Keigo whimpered.

"What'd you just say Keigo?" Ichigo death glared him.

"Nothing sir", Keigo hopped to his feet and high tailed it to class so as not to suffer the wrath of Ichigo.

"That wasn't very nice Ichigo", Nel glared at him, hands on her hips, a little frown on her lips.

_Damn she looks sexy_ Ichigo thought to himself. _Doesn't she know what she's doing to me? If we weren't standing here in front of a school, I could just take her right here. Damn hormones!_

"Ichigo, were you even listening to me?" she jarred him from his thoughts.

"Uh . . . "he scratched the back of his head.

"You weren't were you?" she hmphed and turned her body away from him, and stuck her nose up in the air.

_Ah damit! Now I can see her ass! And what a great ass it is. So round and plump, why I could just—No!_ Ichigo gave himself a mental slap. _What the hell is the matter with me? Just a second ago I was thinking about grabbing Nel's ass. Man, I need to pull it together._

"I said, bye Ichigo!" Nel shouted from across the courtyard then turned and sauntered off.

"Uh, Nel wait!" he called after her but she was already gone.

* * *

The whole entire class period, Nel refused to even look at Ichigo. She couldn't understand what had gotten into him. She was mad at him for being so possessive of her lately but she still thought it sweet. No one had ever wanted her the way Ichigo did. Or at least she imagined he did.

She had told him that she liked him and all he did was stare straight ahead, as if she didn't even exist at all. Now it seemed he was consumed with the thought of her.

"Nel, I'm sorry", he whispered for the fifteenth time to her.

She just turned away and pretended not to hear. As he had done earlier. Then she walked off and he still hadn't noticed her. That wasn't like Ichigo at all.

Maybe he had a lot on his mind at the moment.

_Heh, probably Rukia._ He was always thinking of Rukia.

Nel couldn't really blame him for thinking of Rukia. She was the love of his life and then she just up and left him for his best friend. Well, technically, Renji was her best friend first but still . . . Nel just wanted to beat the living daylights out of Rukia for what she did to her Ichigo.

_My Ichigo_ Nel blushed. _I didn't just think that, did I? I mean, could I actually be in love with Ichigo? I think . . . I think . . . I think I may just be in love with Ichigo _she blushed even more.

"Nel, what is it?" Ichigo asked her quietly.

"Huh . . . oh nothing", she smiled then frowned. "Nothing I want to share with you that is", she turned away from him again.

"Nel, come on, I said I was sorry—"but he never got to finish as a cero blast came flying their way, nearly hitting Nel.

"Look out Nel", he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, shielding her with his own body and reiatsu.

"Ichigo, Nel, are you okay?" Chad asked them once the dust from the blast subsided.

"Yeah I'm fine", Ichigo stood up, wiping dirt off him, then reached forward to pull Nel up. "Nel, are you okay?" he looked down at her.

"Yes I'm fine", she took his hand without second thought and let him pull her up.

"How touching", they heard a familiar, eerie voice sneer at them.

"Nnoitra!" both Ichigo and Nel looked at the fifth espada standing there in the broken windowsill before them.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo spat out.

"Aizen would like to have a few words with that traitorous bitch right there", he pointed to the green haired ex-third espada.

"Tell him, if he wants to get to Nel, he'll have to come through me", Ichigo stepped in front of Nel and pressed his soul badge to his chest, leaving his body on the floor as he stood before the espada in shinigami form, with Zangetsu ready and aimed. "Chad, take Nel and get her as far away from here as you can", he told the tanned boy.

"Right", Chad nodded as he lifted Nel in his arms and turned to leave.

"Oh I don't think so", Nnoitra leered as he held up his palm and fired a cero blast in the retreating duo's direction.

"Oh no, Chad, Nel", Ichigo flash stepped in front of Chad and Nel and took the full force of the cero blast.

"Ichigo!" Nel screamed as she tried to shake him awake. "Ichigo! You bastard!" she seethed at Nnoitra.

"Serves you right for running away to be with a shinigami", Nnoitra retorted. "Now come on", he pulled her up by her hair as he opened the Garganta and began dragging her into it.

"Let me go!" Nel tried to free herself from the fifth espada's slimy hands. "Let go!"

"Nel!" Ichigo regained consciousness and ran after her and Nnoitra.

"Ichigo!" she screamed just before the gate closed and her world went dark.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry but I must leave you here. BWWWAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAA! Don't worry, I promise to have an Ichigo x Nel part 2. So stay tuned. But I will write another bleach couple before I update on Ichigo x Nel. I promised a friend I would and I would hate to break that promise. So until next time, adieu.**

**This is dedicated to Kyokaouraura. Enjoy!**


	14. Ulquiorra x Orihime

Ulquiorra x Orihime

I, Orihime Inoue, am in love with an arrancar.

That sounds so strange to say. At least in my opinion. To be in love with an arrancar, a being that is dead, has been dead for centuries and is hollow. Well, I was in love in Kurosaki-kun who is a vizard, half hollow and half shinigami but _he_, he is the enemy. A hollow that is nothing more than a cold, cruel, seemingly heartless monster and yet . . . I still love him.

I always thought that it was Kurosaki-kun that I was in love with and that he loved me too yet only had a hard time of expressing it, like Ulquiorra.

But I soon realized that Kurosaki-kun didn't have a problem with expressing his feelings. He just didn't want to express those kinds of feelings towards me, only towards her.

At first I pretended not to see or just ride them off as a close friendship but I knew better. Deep down, I knew it was love. Love for her and not for me and once I opened my eyes and admitted the truth, jealously took over my heart and I began to feel hatred towards her.

But I couldn't blame her. I wanted to but it was Kurosaki-kun who had fallen in love with her first and she soon fell afterwards.

Of course she would fall for him. Who wouldn't fall for a guy who broke into a dead world to save you from being executed? Hell, I did. I'm still somewhat in love with him; at least, I think I am.

I don't really know anymore. Sure, he's coming here to save me (along with her) but a part of me just wants him to leave and let me rot here and the other part really does want him to save me and yet . . . I feel that there's some reason for me to stay.

I believe Ulquiorra is that reason for me to stay. Although he may not show it often, I believe he does have feelings and that those feelings are somehow directed towards me.

He says he's just following Aizen's orders but Aizen's orders were just to make sure I ate and obeyed him. I don't think his orders covered protecting me from Nnoitra and the other arrancar.

"It is Aizen's wish that her stay here be pleasant", he had told the tall, lanky spooned quinta espada.

"Aizen's pet", the fifth espada spat before he walked away.

"If he comes near you again, do not hesitate to tell me", Ulquiorra had told me then locked me back in my cell but he did not leave like I thought he would. Instead, he stood in front of the door for the rest of the night and half the morning the day after.

If that doesn't say you care, then what does?

Argh! This is so hard. I'm supposed to be in love with Kurosaki-kun, not an arrancar and an espada at that. An espada so devoted to Aizen that you'd think he was Aizen's wife or something. (but I think Gin fits that description more)

"Ugh! Why me?!" I screamed into my plush white pillow.

"What problem have you accumulated now woman?" I heard his monotone voice say from behind me.

"How long have you been standing there?" I whipped my head around to look at the melancholic espada.

"Not that long", he replied solemnly.

Why was he always sneaking up on me? Why could I never sense his presence before he spoke or acknowledged it himself? Why did he have me so rattled all the time? Did he enjoy torturing me like this? Does he even know he is torturing me like this?

"What?" he stared at me, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Oh . . . nothing", I blushed and looked away.

I could have sworn I heard the cuatra espada sigh but Ulquiorra doesn't sigh. Ulquiorra doesn't express any emotion what so ever.

"Here is your dinner, I will be back in an hour", he rolled the tray over to me then glided over to the door and left, locking it before I heard his footsteps echo away.

This time I sighed. Why couldn't he just express what I know he feels? I know he feels just as lost and confused about these feelings as I do but maybe if he opened up to me, we could figure out what to do about them so we can stop torturing ourselves.

I hopped off my soft white couch and lifted the lid from my plate.

"Oh boy, tomato soup with basil and cheese", I beamed with joy. "I can't believe he remembered".

I had made a point of telling Ulquiorra that I liked cheese in my soups, no matter the kind of soup and he had made a point of telling me that the chef does not do request. He must have snuck it in when no one was looking. So maybe he is trying to show me that he cares?

An hour later, he came back and I decided to give him a gift to show my appreciation.

"Ulquiorra", I grabbed his wrist as he was about to roll the tray out.

He turned and looked at me expectantly yet annoyed that I was bothering him.

I took in a deep breath, summoned all my courage and leaned forward on my tiptoes and gave Ulquiorra a soft, gentle peck on his left cheek, right where his tear mark was.

I saw his eyes bulge but only for a second and then I saw a frown adorn his lips. I wondered if he was going to slap me for my little gesture but instead, he sighed and walked over to the door, leaving the tray.

"Ulquiorra, I'm sorry", I tried to apologize.

"I knew this would happen", he shook his head as he continued to walk over to the door. "And all because of some cheese in a soup no less", he said more quietly to himself than probably to me.

"Please forgive me", I begged. "I know I shouldn't have—"

"No, you should not have", he cut me off, locking the door and then sonido-ed back over to me.

"I promise, it won't—"but I never got the chance to finish my sentence as his lips came crashing down on mine and captured my mouth into a powerful and heated kiss.

All the emotion I assumed he possessed came pouring out at that very instance into that one kiss. It was the best kiss I had ever had, even though it was my first kiss, I could tell he put every fiber of his being into this one kiss and I returned the favor.

Slowly, my arms found their way around his neck, like I've seen in all those romantic films, while my fingers played with the ends of his ink black hair.

I found it surprising that his hair felt so silky and so soft. I mean, I knew it would feel soft to the touch, he looked like the type of guy who keep up with his hygiene but silky? That I never expected. I found it to be a real turn on as well.

Then I felt his tongue flick over my lips and I instinctively opened my mouth, allowing it to enter inside.

A moan escaped my lips as his tongue roamed over the roof and insides of my mouth, melding with my own tongue and exploring every each of my mouth.

I hadn't meant to moan but I couldn't stop my body from responding to this new found feeling. I couldn't quite describe it but it felt like my whole body was bubbling over in warmth, especially in the pit of my stomach. It felt the warmest there.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed Ulquiorra moving us backwards towards the couch. By the time I realized what he was trying to do, I was already being laid down on my back on the couch, his legs straddling mine and something hard pressing into my lower abdomen.

I remember Rangiku-chan explaining to me what happens to men when they become aroused. And dead or not, Ulquiorra was still a man and thus, was aroused by me none the less.

I can honestly say that Kurosaki-kun was never aroused by me in any kind of way. Trust me, arousal is one thing men cannot hide, no matter how hard they try.

Suddenly, I felt Ulquiorra's hands sliding up my arms and taking my hands in his, lifting them off his shoulders and forcing them down on either side of my head.

I wondered why he did that but soon lost all thought again as his lips traveled along my jaw line and neck, leaving hot kisses everywhere until he reached the nape of my neck and began sucking gently.

I could feel my senses waning as my mind began to lose focus and my eyes become hazy and disoriented. What was he trying to do me? My grip on reality was slipping and I could feel myself slowly fade into a state of highness, if that's what you want to call it.

"Ah", I gasped when I felt his teeth lightly nibble on my neck. "Ulquiorra", I breathed.

"Would you like me to continue?" he whispered against my neck then looked up at me. "Because if I do, I may not be able to stop myself", he stared at me hard with those deep emerald green eyes of his.

I always felt I could get lost in those green eyes of his and for a minute I did, until I heard him call my name.

"Orihime", he spoke gently, much more gently than I had ever heard him or any man for that matter, speak to me. Then he grabbed one of my hands in his and pulled it towards him and placed it flat against his chest. "Do you feel that?" he asked after a moment.

At first I didn't understand what he wanted me to feel until I felt something thump beneath my hand. It thumped weakly but then slowly started to thump faster and faster and I could feel Ulquiorra's breathing becoming more ragged.

He gripped my hand tighter as he tried to steady his breathing while I tried to sit up and figure out what was happening.

"I blame you", he said as he let go of my hand, it falling to my side limply as he began tracing circles over the side of my cheek.

"Blame me? What did I—"

"Because of you", he cut me off. "The heart that I thought I had lost and could never possess again since I became a hollow has started beating again", he grabbed my hand again and put it over his heart. "And everytime you touch me or even breathe near me, it begins to beat with such a velocity that I'm afraid it might burst but I'm also excited at the same time. I don't understand this spell you have over me but quite honestly, I don't care. A part of me wants you to leave me alone and the other part wishes for you to never leave my side", he confessed.

I sat there, listening intently to every word and felt my heart flutter with each confession, each declaration of his love for me.

"Ulquiorra, I—"but he kissed me quiet again. I guess it was still too early to say I love you and that was fine with me. I didn't want to push him away by saying the wrong thing. So, for now, I would just let him kiss me and do whatever he wanted to do to me so long as he never stopped doing it to me.

"You never did answer my question", Ulquiorra pulled away from me and stared at me again.

"What was the question?" I asked, having totally forgotten what he had asked me earlier.

"Would you like me to continue?" he gripped my hand hard, as if afraid to let go or to reassure me that everything would be all right if I let him continue.

I decided to trust Ulquiorra and let him take me and make me a woman or more importantly, his woman.

"Yes, I would like you to continue", I replied.

"Are you sure?" he still seemed worried.

"Yes", I smiled up at him. "And Ulquiorra", I leaned forward so that my lips were just inches away from his ear. "Don't hold back. Love me as long and as hard as you want to", I breathed.

Ulquiorra pulled back from me shocked but when I kissed him, it seemed to be all the reassurance he needed because he then threw me back down on the couch and took over the kiss, his mouth dominating mine while his hands found their way to my neck and unzipped my jacket.

I soon followed Ulquiorra's lead as I gently placed my hands on his neck and began unzipping his jacket, slowly pulling them down his lean shoulders to reveal the hole at the base of his neck and half the four on the left side of his chest. I pushed his jacket all the way off his arms so I could see the four on his chest more clearly. Then I pulled away from and leaned forward, tracing over his tattooed four with my tongue.

I heard Ulquiorra gasp when I did this. Apparently, I had done something right.

Next thing I knew, I was being thrown back down on the couch again and Ulquiorra whooshed my dress over my head, leaving me in nothing but my bra and panties.

I wondered what he thought of my teddy bear underwear and my pink bra with little kittens printed on them but I assumed he didn't really quite care because he had already unclasped my bra and was now trying to pull down my panties, with his teeth! Then he steadily made his way back up my legs, leaving hot, wet open mouthed kisses all along my left leg while his hand caressed my right leg until he stopped, ripping my legs wide open and licking his lips.

"Ulquiorra, why are you licking your lips?" I inquired, unsure of what he was about to do.

"I have always wondered what you would taste like and now I get to found out", he replied, more to himself or to me, I wasn't sure.

"What?" I looked at him but then he just kissed me again.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll enjoy it", he said before he lowered himself back in between my legs and began kissing the folds of my center.

"Ah!" I moaned loudly as I felt his lips close over my clit, sucking the bud of my wetness, hard. "Mmm, yes", I panted as I arched my back and spread my legs wider, allowing him better access.

I could feel his tongue flicking over my clit as he stuck one finger inside of my center. Then he began to thrust it back and forth, slowly at first but steadily getting faster. My core growing even more wet and hot liquid began to seep from inside me.

"Yes, yes", I hissed loudly, arching my back even further. Ulquiorra then added another finger inside and began thrusting twice as fast.

"Ah . . . yes, yes!" I screamed, losing my senses completely this time.

Ulquiorra continued to drive into me, adding another finger to my insides, now pounding the life out of me with the force he used. I could feel my knees shaking, about to give way as I arched my back even further, nearly reaching my climax.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed as I grabbed hold of the couch, digging my nails into the pillows with all my might. "More, more", I begged, not even knowing I knew how to beg but I did. I wanted more of him inside me and I wanted him to have more of as well.

"As you wish", I heard him say before he pushed one of my legs up in the air and pushed the other to the side as he brought his lips came back to my wet, leaking core and began sucking on my clit again. Sucking then pulling on my clit a little with his teeth. Sucking then pulling, sucking then pulling, I felt like my body was on fire on I was going to burst.

"Please . . . more", I begged again, becoming very quickly addicted to the pleasure he was giving me. Then he slipped his tongue inside my vagina, darting it in and out while his fingers still pounded inside me.

"Ah, yes!" I could feel the dam begin to break as I jutted my hips forward, trying to get more of him inside. "Yes, yes, YES!", I panted, not knowing how much longer I could take this before I broke.

Ulquiorra quickened his pace at my moaning and began thrusting faster and faster, sticking his tongue further inside, driving with all that he had.

"Yes, yes, oh god YES!" I screamed as I finally came.

I could feel Ulquiorra removing his fingers as his tongue began to lick up all of my juices. Then he sat up and licked his fingers cleaned.

"You tasted even better than I could have imagined", he smirked at me as he crawled up my body and kissed me deeply and passionately on the lips.

I found that I liked the taste of myself in Ulquiorra's mouth but right now, I wanted him inside me and planned to do just that as I flipped us over and pinned him underneath me.

Ulquiorra looked up at me in shock and surprise. Whether by from my strength or from my audacity, I wasn't sure and I didn't wait to find out either. I then slowly began to untie the belt around Ulquiorra's wait and I could feel him gazing intently at me, or maybe my dangling breasts, either way, I had him where I wanted him.

After I removed his belt, I slowly began to remove his pants but stopped at his erected penis and rubbed it gently, just using the tip of my index finger. Ulquiorra grunted at me, probably wishing I would hurry up and take his pants off already but he got to play with me, so I should get to play with him some, although, I wouldn't for long because I too was ready to have him freed of his 'restraints'. So I took my whole hand and rubbed his dick some more, just letting the feel of his hard, erected member send thrills throughout my body until I could no longer stand it and ripped his pants off of him. Freeing him of all his clothes, leaving him stark naked.

"Oh my", I breathed looking at his bare hard, thick, throbbing . . . I couldn't even keep my mind in focus it was so shockingly amazing.

"Like what you see?" I heard him say, then looked up and found another smirk on his lips.

"Actually", I grinned back. "I do", then I took his hard penis into my mouth and began sucking on the head, while my hand rubbed along the shaft.

I heard Ulquiorra grunt and saw him grip onto the couch, trying to keep his composure but I would make him come just as he had done to me. I would make him scream in pleasure before it was all over with.

So I took in more of his dick into my mouth and began going up and down it at a slow and steady pace. This caused Ulquiorra to grunt a little more loudly than before but it wasn't good enough yet. I wanted to hear him beg. _Hm, I can become quite demanding when it comes to sex. _

I quickened my pace, thrusting faster and faster over his cock, becoming wet myself again. Then I heard Ulquiorra moan and I knew he was well on his way to losing it. So I decided to torture him a little longer while I had him in a daze.

I popped his dick out of my mouth and began to lick around the head, slowly and agonizingly.

"Ah", I heard my espada moan loudly as he lulled his head backwards.

I smirked inwardly as I felt him leaking into my mouth and decided I couldn't wait anymore.

I released his cock from my mouth and hovered over him, straddling his legs with mine, his erection pressed against my moist center. Then I leaned forward and kissed him heatedly and lustfully on the lips, allowing him a taste of himself inside my mouth.

After a few seconds, I pulled away and took his throbbing penis in my hands and positioned it underneath my oozing wet core, then sliding myself on top of him. Next, I began to rock my hips back and forth in a steady pace, not waiting for Ulquiorra because I was already ready for him to come inside me. He then grabs my hips and begins bouncing me up and down his cock.

We both are moaning and panting and sweating now as are bodies ride together in a simultaneous rhythm, both about to reach our climaxes.

I lean forward and place my hands on Ulquiorra's chest to try and steady myself but end up slipping and falling onto him. Ulquiorra then sat forward, pulling me closely to him and grabbing my butt, pounding twice as hard into me as before.

"AH!" I moaned, dipping my heads backwards, drowning in an sea of ecstasy. "Yes, yes!" I screamed as he bounced me harder and harder.

_Hey! Wasn't I the one who was supposed to make him beg?_

I began rocking my hips harder and faster, trying to keep up with Ulquiorra's pace.

"Mmm", the cuatra espada grunted loudly and I smirked.

Soon, we would come and this little dance of ours would come to an end.

"Orihime", he breathed as he climaxed and his hot seed spilled inside me.

"Ulquiorra", I gasped as I climaxed as well, showering my juices all over his penis.

Then we both collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths.

I wanted to tell him I loved him right then and there but I was too scared and worried that he might not love me back, so I bit down the urge to speak and pulled off of him.

"You . . . were . . . incredible", he spoke first.

"I . . . was?" I turned to him, shocked he thought I was that good. "I thought . . . you were . . . amazing", I panted.

"I love you", he told me then captured my lips in a loving and mind blowing kiss.

I was surprised he still had the energy to kiss me like that but chose not to question it and enjoy the kiss.

After we broke apart, he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me in a warm and loving embrace.

"Ulquiorra?" I said after a moment of panting.

"Yes Orihime", he looked down at my face, into my eyes.

"I love you too", I smiled up at him.

"Yes, I know", he smiled back, really smiled at me. It was a nice smile too. Actually, the smile was kind of sexy but maybe that was my hormones talking because we just had sex—I mean, made love. "Now we should rest", he told me.

"Why?" I asked. "I'm not tired".

"Oh?" he smirked at me. "Then you are ready for round two then?" he asked.

"Round two?" I looked up at him, shocked. "Maybe a quick nap and then we can play again", I told him as I nuzzled against his warm chest.

"Very well then", he pulled me close again as he laid his head upon mine and then we both drifted off to sleep.

**That's the end. How was it? I hope you liked. I want to dedicate this to AnimeNekoChan Tama and Kyokoaurora. Enjoy and review. **


	15. Toushiro x Rukia

Toushiro x Rukia

Rukia could feel her body becoming heavy and her hand losing grip on Sode no Shirayuki but she refused to give up until her zanpakuto skewered through the espada named Aaroniero Arruruerie. Or the former thirteenth division fukutaicho Kaien Shiba.

"Give up shinigami", Kaien sneered. "You won't win. You have lost too much blood and you can barely hold up your zanpakuto. If you do, I promise to make your death quick and painless", he smirked.

"Never!" Rukia spat out as she charged for the espada, zanpakuto aimed and ready to strike him down but he stopped her by sonido-ing up close to her and grabbing hold of her by her neck.

"You should have surrendered", he said shaking his head from side to side. "Oh well", he shrugged. "Time to die!" he raised his staff over his head and as he was about to kill her, a flash of white and black came by and grabbed Rukia out of the espada's hand. "What the . . .?"

"Are you alright Rukia?" the flash asked her as it gently sat her down on the ground.

She didn't understand what was happening. One minute she was being choked in the air by her first crush, the next, she is sitting down on the ground with a soft voice whispering in her ear and a gentle hand caressing her shoulder.

"Rukia", it called to her again.

Rukia looked up into soft teal eyes and snow white hair and saw that is was . . .

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" she shouted and abruptly stood up, saluting him until the dizziness caught up with her and she wobbled backwards a little.

"Rukia", Toushiro leaps forward and catches Rukia before she falls. "Rukia, are you okay?" he asks again as he shakes the raven-haired shinigami gently.

"I'm fine", Rukia replied groggily.

"No, you are not", Toushiro said sternly as he drew his zanpakuto Hyourinmaru from behind his back. "I am taking over this fight now. I shall call for someone to tend to your injuries", he said as he turned to the espada former shinigami and said "Reign from the frozen skies Hyourinmaru!"

"This should be fun", Kaien smirked.

Toushiro lunged forward towards the espada and slashed his zanpakuto across his chest.

"Ouch! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to kill me", Kaien complied.

"I am", Toushiro replied back.

"Well, then I shall just have to kill you first before you—ha! As if you could ever kill me", the ninth espada cackled loudly.

"Don't be so quick to claim victory. You have yet to see what I can do", Toushiro smirked as he summoned all of his reiatsu and shouted, "Bankai!" Suddenly, ice cascaded around Toushiro's shoulders and formed wings and a tail as the room temperature dropped down twenty degrees and became sheeted with a thin layer of ice.

"Such dramatics", Kaien yawned. "Don't you know that for all the power you show off, it only speeds up your demise!" he lunged forward for Toushiro but missed as he flash stepped out of the way. "My, my, it would appear that you are a bigger threat than you look", he snickered.

The vein at the top of Toushiro's forehead began to throb about and without even looking, he threw a blast of reiatsu towards the espada.

"Did I hit a sore spot Hitsugaya-taicho?" the ninth espada laughed. "I'm sorry. I meant to say, you are much too short to be such a threat", he chuckled lowly.

"Oh yeah?" Toushiro smirked in reply. "We shall see how much of a threat I am", he raised Hyourinmaru and shunpo-ed over to Kaien and slashed his torso, but Kaien only managed to block with his staff.

"I see. Then maybe I shouldn't underestimate you", he sneered.

"Maybe you shouldn't", Toushiro swooped a leg under Kaien's feet and knocked him over yet Kaien kicked him in the face and sent him flying back as well.

"Not bad", the espada hopped to his feet and cricked his neck. "But not good enough!" he sonido-ed over to the fallen shinigami and fired an attack.

All the while, Rukia watched in awe and in fear. She watched in awe because she had never seen Toushiro fight before but she also watched in fear because she was afraid that he would lose to her former lieutenant.

"Come out, come out wherever you are", Aaroniero cooed evilly. "Come out so I can kill you."

"Not a chance!" Toushiro leaped in the air, firing an icy reiatsu blast at the espada and then following through with a kick to the face, sending the former thirteenth squad lieutenant flying backwards into a wall.

"You shall pay for that", Kaien seethed as he summoned all of his reiatsu and draw back his staff and fired a blast towards Toushiro.

Toushiro managed to dodge it but not unharmed. The blast managed to hit him right above the shoulder but it was only a little grazing. Toushiro then landed on the ground and retaliated with a blast of his own.

Rukia couldn't stand by and watch Toushiro be killed by her former lieutenant. She needed to do something. But she needed time to recover her reiatsu since she used most of it to heal herself. Still, she felt she should do something.

Toushiro shunpo-ed over to the ninth espada and served a kick to his stomach, sending the espada flying back into the wall. Then Toushiro ran forward and shot a ray of ice over the area where the espada flew. And crushed the area into tiny pieces, cutting the espada all over his body, drawing a pool of blood beneath his feet.

Rukia stared in awe at the sight of her former lieutenant lying in a pool of his own blood, covered in ice. What was even more astounding was the fact that Toushiro stood there with this sated smirk on his face. Or maybe frightening was the word.

"Are you alright Rukia?" she heard the tenth division captain ask her. _When had he shunpo-ed over to her and why was he so calm after having skewered her former lieutenant and first crush. _"Rukia?!" he knelt down beside her so that they were eye level and shook her a little forcefully.

"Huh?" she came out of her thoughts and shifted her violet eyes to stare into his teal ones, although, she was having a hard time of focusing.

"Rukia, you don't look so good", he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close, resting her head on his shoulder. "Where is that damn relief team", he cursed underneath his breath.

"Hitsugaya-taicho . . .?" Rukia mumbled, slowing losing consciousness.

"Shhh", he placed an ice cold finger on her lips. "Don't worry, I am going to care good care of you until the relief team arrives, okay?" he smiled at her for a brief moment as he leaned forward and gently kissed her on her forehead.

Rukia smiled to herself at the warm feeling bubbling up inside her stomach. She never that in a hundred years that her new crush, Toushiro Hitsugaya, the stern, strict, cold young prodigy captain of squad ten would ever be interested in her. Let alone smile at her and kiss her! Today was her lucky day yet somehow, it was feeling like her worst day too. Of course, that could be because of the fact that she was almost beaten by her first crush or the fact that she was about to pass out.

"Hitsugaya-taicho . . . I . . . I . . ."

"Shh. You should save your strength", he told her kindly then went back to look about for the relief team.

Not to be unkind, but why was it that all the men in Rukia's life were so controlling and deaf?! First there was Kaien, who practically bullied her and picked on her every day but whenever she frowned, he would pout and put his hands on his hips until she laughed. So he wasn't all bad. Then there was Ichigo. He was almost the exact same as Kaien. Yet instead of pouting and jutting his hips, he would pick a fight with her and let her win and she would be laughing later at his stupidity and forget all about what was upsetting her. But later if she still felt bad, he would sit and listen. Something Kaien never did but she hadn't got to spend much time with him so there was no way of knowing. And then there was Renji but he didn't really count. She never really had a crush on him and he was more of a baka than Kaien and Ichigo put together yet she was getting off track. The whole purpose of this inner quarrel was to say that Toushiro was not listening to her and she was tired of him not doing so. Yet really, did she want to say what it was she was trying to say?

What was she trying to say? Was she trying to say that she liked Toushiro or that she loved Toushiro? Maybe she was trying to say thank you? Yeah, that was it! She was trying to say thank you. No harm in thanking him for saving her life but Rukia knew better than that. She knew what she was really trying to say was that she cared for Toushiro deeply and before her life ended, she wanted him to know that.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I mean, Toushiro, I have something I really need to say", she grabbed the front of his haori weakly and pulled him a bit closer to her.

Toushiro looked down at her pale face, sad smile, and watering eyes and decided not to argue with her and let her speak.

"Toushiro . . . I . . .", she wavered as the tears began to fall from her violet eyes but Toushiro just grabbed both of her hands in his and waited patiently for her to speak. "Toushiro . . .", she could feel herself losing consciousness but she had to do this before her life ended and her feelings forever lost to him. "I . . . I . . . I love you", she finally said before she fell into complete consciousness and faded into the dark.

* * *

"Rukia!" she heard her name being called again. "Rukia!"

She opened her big purple eyes and saw nothing but white. And it was beginning to hurt her eyes so she raised her hand to block out the bright whiteness.

"Rukia!" she felt two skinny arms wrap around her neck and hug her tightly, nearly taking her breath away.

"Can't breathe", she muttered into another sea of white but this white was soft and didn't hurt so much. In fact, it felt quite nice and smelled great too. Like watermelon.

"Oh sorry", the sea of white left her and she was now face to face with a sea of teal. "How do you feel Rukia?" the sea spoke to her.

"Huh?" she about again and noticed that the sea of teal were a pair of eyes and that these eyes belonged to a certain white haired captain by the name of Toushiro Hitsugaya and that moments before she thought she died, she had told him that she loved him and then just passed out. This was one of those times where she wished the universe would just open up and swallow her whole.

"Rukia?" he jarred her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Um . . . yeah", she smiled big for him then mumbled, "Although I wish I wasn't."

"Why?!"

"What? Oh . . . i-it was nothing", she waved him off.

"Tell me", he demanded.

"Taicho!" his busty fukutaicho came up behind him and thumped him on the head with her knuckles. "That wasn't very nice. She's only been awake for five minutes and you're already being mean to her", the buxom blonde scolded him.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, don't you have something you could be doing?" he glared at her.

"Ya know, come to think of it", she held a finger to her cheek. "I think I do have something to be doing", she bounced.

"The paperwork", he said through gritted teeth.

"No silly", she slapped him on the back. "I have to go get Rukia a get well present", she giggled and then she leaned close to Toushiro's ear so only he could hear. "That and I have to leave you two alone so you can give her the get well gift you promised her", she winked then skipped off.

"What?! Matsumoto! Come back here!" he jumped up, pumping his fist into the air.

"Bye taichooooooooooooo!" she waved and shunpo-ed off.

"That Matsumoto", he mumbled shaking his head.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle at their antics. She always thought them to be so cute. In fact, she was kind of glad he had Rangiku for a lieutenant. For had it not been for Rangiku, Rukia would have never had the courage to even look at Toushiro, let alone tell him how she felt but of course, she thought she was dying at the time so that had something to do with it.

"Um hm", Toushiro cleared his throat. "You found that funny?" he folded his arms over his chest.

"Why yes I did", Rukia replied just as haughtily. "You have a problem with that?" she glared at him.

"I do but Matsumoto would kill me if I scolded you and since you are in the infirmary", he turned away from her.

"Um . . . listen Toushiro . . . about what I said before I passed out . . ."

"No need to apologize", he turned and looked at her. Then sat down at the edge of the bed beside her. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you about that", he grabbed her hand in his and rubbed it gently. "This was Matsumoto's idea but I have been wanting to do this for quite some time, ever since the first time I saw the release of your zanpakuto and especially since the day I got to train with you . . ."

"Toushiro, what are you saying?" she looked hopeful at him.

"What I'm trying to say Rukia is that I love you", he said before he leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Rukia couldn't believe it. The man of her dreams was actually kissing her and he said he loved her. Was she the luckiest girl in the world or what.

"Oh! You finally did it taichooooooooooooo!" his busty blonde fukutaicho leaped into the room. "About time you kissed her", Rangiku said.

"Matsumoto!" he reached for the hilt on his zanpakuto and glared at Rangiku. "You are so going to get it!"

"Uh oh, gotta run. Talk to you later Rukia", she waved at the raven haired shinigami before shunpo-ing off.

"Get back Matsumoto!" Toushiro shunpo-ed after her.

All Rukia could do was smile. Toushiro loved her and things were good. With the exception of passing out, today was the best Valentine's Day of her life.

* * *

**Well, hi everyone! Long time no see or whatever. Since I have never seen any of you. So sorry for the long wait but I have finally updated and I will update soon. I have another chapter half way written. And since I am on break, I have time. So sorry for the delay though. Please update and review. I could really use it. I don't like how this turned out at the end but I still hope you like. Bye now!**


	16. Grimmjow x Tatsuki

Grimmjow x Tatsuki

"Tatsuki", the blue haired espada breathed out loud as he lay down on his plush bed in his room inside the white palace of Las Noches.

He still couldn't get her name, her face, her voice, and her punches out of his head.

He had gone to Katakura to find Ichigo but stumbled upon the firecracker named Tatsuki instead.

Her reiatsu was so high, he thought that she was an officer ranked shinigami but found her to be nothing more than a mortal girl. Still, this mortal girl could throw a punch like any other espada. Maybe he should break her soul chain and turn her into an arrancar so she could live in Las Noches with him.

_What the hell?_ Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques just wanted to kill a girl so she could live in Las Noches with him? Grimmjow fucked girls and left them alone. Never did he want one to come and live with him and develop a relationship with her. So why now?

Maybe it was because this Tatsuki girl wasn't like other girls. She was fiery, feisty, a fighter at heart and just a real livewire. That and she was kind of cute.

_What? Kind of cute! Grimmjow, pull yourself together_ he scolded himself. _Get that girl out of your head._

"Grimmjow", he heard a knock from at his door.

"Yeah?" he grunted in reply.

"Aizen has a task for you", the tall, lanky quinta espada sneered at him.

"Oh? And what's that?" Grimmjow said smugly, angering Nnoitra even more.

"He wants you to go to the real world and lure Ichigo out of hiding. And since you have already fought him, Aizen thinks you can lure him out better than any of us", Nnoitra nearly spat.

Grimmjow just smiled. He knew this was eating Nnoitra up inside. _Maybe I might bump into Tatsuki as well_ he smiled even more.

"What are you smiling about?" Nnoitra actually spat this time.

"Nothing. Just wondering how Ulquiorra is taking this is all", Grimmjow lied. He didn't really consider Nnoitra his friend or anything but he had no desire to deal with a whiney espada.

"Psh, Ulquiorra, he probably doesn't even care. Too busy playing with Pet-sama to even notice anything else", Nnoitra grumbled. "Speaking of Pet-sama, I should probably pay her a visit—"

"I wouldn't if I were you", Grimmjow said as the spooned quinta espada was about to leave.

"And why not?" Nnoitra slowly craned his head back around to look at his blue haired comrade.

"Do you really have to ask?" Grimmjow smirked. "Ulquiorra will kick your ass up and down this palace if you go within an inch of his princess", he said. Not that Grimmjow cared or nothing about their relationship, he just felt he owed Orihime for healing his arm and Ulquiorra too who helped him even locate Ichigo in the first place. He gave his word that he would keep all others away from their relationship, especially Nnoitra. And he intended to keep his word so Ulquiorra wouldn't rat him out on his "interest" in Tatsuki.

"Fine. Well, you better hurry up and report to Aizen before he decides to give the job to someone else", Nnoitra said and within seconds, Grimmjow was gone.

Grimmjow sonido-ed as fast as he could to Aizen's throne room in hopes that Aizen hadn't changed his mind.

"Aizen-sama", he stepped inside the throne room and bowed before his master.

"Ah, Grimmjow, I thought you weren't coming. It took you longer than I thought for you to come to me. But then again, you know not to disobey me, less you suffer the consequence", Aizen grinned.

"Yes Aizen-sama", Grimmjow said through gritted teeth.

Aizen just smiled, knowing how much Grimmjow hated to submit to anyone.

"Well, getting down to business, I want you to go to Katakura and find Kurosaki Ichigo and lure him out of hiding. I want him to come and find me and then I will make him one of us", Aizen laughed maliciously.

Grimmjow was only really half paying attention. He really just wanted to hurry up and go so he could see Tatsuki.

"Did you hear me Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

"I'm sorry Azien-sama. I was thinking about my fight with Kurosaki that I was not paying much attention", he somewhat lied. He was thinking of his fight with Ichigo but mostly, he was thinking of Tatsuki and how great of a fight they would have and how they would make up later.

"I see", Aizen smiled. "Very well then. I shall not keep you from your fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. You may leave now", he said.

"Thank you Aizen-sama", Grimmjow bowed again, gritting his teeth then sonido-ed away before Aizen had anything else to say.

* * *

Tatsuki was bored. Today was supposedly a holiday and yet here she was, sitting in a boring classroom, looking at the empty seat where Orihime should be as well as the empty seat where Ichigo should be. Chad and Uryuu had been pretty melancholy and Rukia was looking out the window, probably thinking of Ichigo.

Tatsuki couldn't say she hadn't been experiencing a bit of the "love bug" syndrome these past few weeks herself. It was Valentine's Day and all but still, it was strange for a tomboy like her to be thinking of love.

But yet here she was, sitting in class and thinking of a certain blue haired—now what was it that he called himself again? Es-spa-da?

Then out of the blue, she felt a sudden increase in pressure and looked outside the window to see a hole in the sky open up and out stepped the one man whom she can't seem to stop thinking about.

As she had expected, Chad, Uryuu and Rukia all jumped up from their desks and asked to be excused as they raced out of the door.

"Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Grimmjow inquired as he fazed through the wall of the classroom but kept all eye contact on Tatsuki.

Tatsuki just stared back at him, a smirk on her face. _Yeah right. Like hell he is looking for Ichigo. Well, too can play this game. _

"Tatsuki, you should—"Uryuu began but stopped himself when she flew past him and hit Grimmjow right in the jaw.

Grimmjow flew backwards and hit the back wall of the classroom.

_Heh, that hit was harder than the last one she gave me. Someone has been training while I was away _he smirked, peeling himself from the back wall and wiping the blood from his lips.

"Bitch, you shall pay for that", he turned and looked at her, knowing full well how much she would make him pay later for calling her a bitch.

Tatsuki knew he was just saying it because Rukia and the others were here but she had never let any man call her out her name before and she wasn't about to let this one get away with it either.

"I'm the bitch? I wasn't the one that got punched by a girl just now", she smirked, rolling up her sleeves and marching up to Grimmjow.

"Tatsuki! Get away or he'll kill you!" Rukia screamed, drawing on her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki.

Both Tatsuki and Grimmjow are grinning at each other now and then the blue haired arrancar leans forward and whispers, "Cerres tu ojos y sones, my sleeping beauty", in her ear. (_lit_. close your eyes and dream)

(I know Grimmjow can't really perform spells or kido but in my fanfic, he can and does. Don't like, don't care. Deal.)

Tatsuki's ink black eyes grew dull as her lids slid shut and she collapsed into Grimmjow's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Uryuu asks as he aims one of his arrows at Grimmjow's head.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki", Rukia releases her zanpakuto. "Let her go Grimmjow", she commands.

"You tell Ichigo to come and see me and then I'll let her go", he turns away from the group, lifting Tatsuki in his arms and cradling her gently. Then he leaps out the window into the horizon.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!" Rukia shouts, creating a cylinder of ice after the fleeing arrancar while Chad and Uryuu fire off as well but Grimmjow is already gone through the Garganta to Hueco Mundo. (first dance, white moon)

"Damit!" Rukia slams her fist on a nearby desk. _How can I tell Ichigo what happened when I don't even know where he is?_

First Orihime now Tatsuki. What were they going to do? Grimmjow would probably kill Tatsuki if he didn't get to fight Ichigo soon but there was no way she was going to give up Ichigo to those monsters yet still, she couldn't just leave Tatsuki.

_Ichigo where are you?_

* * *

Tatsuki opened her marble black eyes to the sight of a white room; with lots of yarn balls lying everywhere and she could feel something soft and plush beneath her. She lifted her head off the soft, plush pillow and saw that she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore but white hakamas and a white tube top with long sleeves connected to it with black trim on the sleeve and black socks with white sandals.

"What the hell?!" she jumped out of the bed. "Where am I?"

"In the palace of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo", she heard a deep voice answer from a dark corner somewhere.

"W-w-who are you?" she quivered and put up her fists in the air, readying herself for attack. "Where are you?"

"Forgotten who I am already?" the voice cooed from behind her.

"Ahhhhh!" she turned around and just as she was about to slap the mysterious voice across its face, it grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close to a strong, chiseled, toned chest with a hole in the stomach. "Grimmjow?" the dark haired high school girl looked up into the blue eyes of the sexta espada.

"So you do remember me then?" Grimmjow said sarcastically as he wraps his arms around Tatsuki's waist and leaves kisses all along her neck.

"So this is why you wanted to bring me to here?" Tatsuki grinned as she took her arms and wrapped them around his arms.

This was the first time in all her life that a boy—no, a man, had ever touched her in such an intimate way before. In fact, this was the first time a man had ever touched her. Most of the time, a guy would hit, punch, shove, or push her to the ground. Never had she felt a man's hand touch her body as if she were a delicate flower.

"You know, I should have just left those clothes off you", he murmured in her ear then nibbled on it.

"Oh yeah?" she moaned.

"Oh yeah. I should have just left you naked since I was going to rip off these clothes anyway", he tugged on the sash around her waist, pulled it through its loops and slid her hakamas down.

"But . . ." she grabbed hold of his hands and turned to look into his cerulean blue eyes. "Won't someone hear us? Won't your boss get mad? And what if Ichigo and the others come and try to take me back?" she asked worriedly.

Grimmjow sighed and hugged her close to muscular frame. "First of all, the room is sound proof and no one will hear us. Secondly, I told Aizen-sama that I had captured you in order to lure Ichigo out of hiding to come here. And thirdly, no one is going to take you anywhere. Except for me. You are mine and mine alone and no one else can have you. I won't share you with anyone. Especially that damn Ichigo", he held her even tighter to him, as if she were a precious treasure and he was afraid to let go.

Tatsuki didn't know what to say but she felt flattered and elated that he felt that way. He wanted her and wanted no one else to have her but him. No man had ever felt that way about her. At least none that she knew of. If they did feel that way about her, they never bothered to show her. And here was this big, mean, psychopathic creature from another world, and he wanted her and only her.

A part of her thought it was ironic that the only man she knew to want her so badly was a dead monster from an alternate dead universe but she also thought it amazing that someone thought to be heartless felt so much fire and passion for her. Maybe he wasn't so dead after all.

"Grimmjow . . . I . . .", she looked up into his eyes but she decided to kiss him instead of telling him how much she loved him, if she even really was in love with him.

Grimmjow growled deeply and grabbed her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed and gently laid her back down on the plush, white mattress.

"Wait!" she pulled back from him a little.

"Ah hell", he hopped off her as if she were fire itself. "You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked.

"Um . . ." she blushed then turned her head to the side and began to cry.

Tatsuki had never really cried in front of a man before—well, except Ichigo that is—but she couldn't help crying in front of Grimmjow now. She was afraid that he didn't want her because she was a virgin. She should have known a guy like him had sex on the regular and wouldn't want some girl with no experience in his bed.

But then she felt a rough and dry calloused hand touch her cheek, and a dry thumb gently wipe away a fallen tear from her eye.

She turned and looked at Grimmjow and saw utter concern in his eyes. Something she had never seen in him before.

"Grimmjow . . ." she tried to speak but then he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"If you aren't ready, we don't have to, okay?" he said softly as he pulled her to him and hugged her.

"What the hell?!" she shoved him back. "This is NOT the Grimmjow I know", she stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he stared back. "I thought human girls liked it when a guy was all sweet and shit?!" he barked.

"We do but only when you meant it!" she barked back.

"Who says I didn't?" he towered over her on the bed, gazing down at her half naked body and angry face.

"I do", she sat up and meet his towering gaze.

"Well I did mean it", he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her close, but was still mad at her then turned his hard glare into a soft expression. "I really don't want to force into doing something you don't want to do", he said.

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow at him, still skeptical.

"Haven't I explained it already?" he sighed dramatically. "You are mine and I take care of what's mine", he cupped her face in his hands.

"But how do I know you won't go after some other slut?" she asked, still unsure.

"Because they aren't you. I only want you Tatsuki and you are the only woman I will ever want", he tilted his head and kissed passionately and with all his heart.

Tatsuki couldn't believe it. She knew he was crazy about her, she just never knew this much. She couldn't believe she was saying this, but she was very lucky to have met Grimmjow. She had finally found someone that loved her for her. And happy because she had found someone to love in return.

What's wrong now", he pulled away from.

"Nothing", she replied.

"Then why are you still crying?"

"Because I am just so happy", she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Women", he muttered. She gutted him with her elbow. "Oomph! Sorry", he apologized.

"No. I am sorry. I shouldn't be such a girl about this", she looked down at the bed beneath her knees.

"But you are a girl", he lifted her chin in his hands. "A very hot, funny, fiery, feisty, wonderful girl", he kissed her again as he laid her down on her back and began sliding her arms out of her sleeves. Then he grabbed hold of her tube top and pulled it down her plump breasts. "I see you grew a little while I was away", he smiled down at her chest. Tatsuki blushed.

"Yeah, I did. You like my new puppies?" she asked.

"I do indeed", he grabbed her left breast in his hand, massaging her bud of arousal while he took her right breast and plopped it inside his mouth, sucking hard then nibbling on its nipple.

"Ah!" Tatsuki gasped out loud as she arched her back in the air, pressing more of her breast into his mouth, causing the sexta espada to groan deep in his throat.

"You liked that huh?" he released her breast for a second before putting it back into his mouth.

"Mm hm", she nodded her head.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned up at her. "Raise your arm", he told her.

"What?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Just do it", he commanded.

Tatsuki sighed and rolled her eyes but held her arms over head nonetheless. She felt really stupid doing this but when she saw the creepy grin on Grimmjow's face, she felt more afraid.

"Oh don't worry", he leaned in real close to her ear. "I won't hurt you", he whispered then added. "Too much", he chuckled lowly in her ear.

Tatsuki's eyes went wide and before she could really react to what he said, he pulled her top over her head and off her body. Then he slid down her body and gripped the hem of her panties and pulled them down.

"Now you are fully naked and we can get down to business", he waggled his eyebrows before spreading her legs apart and covering her center with his lips.

Tatsuki gasped out loud and fell back unto the bed and arched her back high in the air.

"I have barely begun and you are already reacting to me", he chuckled lowly.

Tatsuki could only nod and grip onto the sheets, arching her back higher than she had before. She then felt his tongue begin darting in and out of her vagina and she moaned out loud.

Grimmjow smirked and then went back to her core and covered his mouth over her clit, sucking hard as his tongue drove further into her pussy. His finger tickling at her entrance before he sticks it in, darting it back and forth, licking up her wonderful juices.

"Oh my . . . Grimmjow", she moaned loudly, arching her back higher and higher with each and every thrust of his middle finger.

Making love to Tatsuki was going to be better than fucking any old arrancar slut.

What? Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques . . . making love? Well, he was fucking differently than he had ever fucked before but making love? Well, he did care for Tatsuki more than he cared for any other female. So maybe he could love her. First time for everything.

"Grimmjow . . . I . . . I . . "she panted, jarring him from his thoughts.

"You what?" he grinned against her pussy before clamping his lips over her clit again, sucking on it hard, tugging on it a little as he added another digit inside her vagina and thrusting ten times as hard.

"Oh my god!" she scream aloud, her walls clamping down on his tongue and his fingers as more of her juices flowed from her center. "More . . . more!" she begged.

Grimmjow just grinned some more as he added another digit to her core and drove his tongue into her as far as it would go. And since he had a long tongue, it could go very far.

"Ah", she gasped as she writhed about on top of the bed. Her hips bucking from the mounds of waves of pleasure and ecstasy surging through her body. "Don't stop, more, oh please more", she panted and begged.

"Heh. If you say so", he smirked and then added the rest of the fingers on his hand, pumping her as hard as he could, his tongue going further into her pussy than ever before. Taking his lips and sucking as hard as he could on her clit.

"Ah . . . Grimmjow . . . I . . . I . . . ah!" she cummed inside his mouth and he took his tongue to lick up all her spilling juices.

"Man you were good", he sat up, licking his fingers of her essence as she tried to catch her breath.

"Really?" she breathed.

"Yes really", he crawled up her glistening naked body and kissed her deeply.

Tatsuki grinned into the kiss and then flipped them over so that she was now on top.

"Now it is my turn", she grinned before she slide down his body and untied the black sash around his waist. Then she pulled down his hakamas and threw them somewhere about the room before she put her lips to his erect cock, and put it into her mouth, sucking on the head.

Grimmjow tried hard to suppress a groan but it escaped his throat and he knew Tatsuki was just reveling in the fact that she could get to him. She then took in more of his dick into his mouth and began going up and down it slowly, sucking a little at a time.

Grimmjow felt this was madness. She had barely begun and he was already ready to explode. Where had she learned to make him subcome like that?

"Mmm . . . Tatsuki", he grunted.

He didn't want to come so early nor did he want to come inside of Tatsuki this way. It was her first time and he wanted it to be special but he was enjoying this blowjob so fucking much. He wondered how she knew how to give a good blowjob anyway.

"T-tatsuki . . . mmm . . . I . . .", he tried to speak but her mouth on his cock was making it hard to speak. "Tatsuki", he sat up and pushed her off him. "Listen—"

"What the hell?!" she screamed. "I thought—" but he cut her off with his lips on hers and pulled her close to him and flipped them over so he was back on top.

"I don't want your first time to be like that", he told her truthfully.

"How did you—"

"I know. You don't seem like the type of girl to give it up so easily", he smiled, happy to know that she was giving it away to him and only him.

Tatsuki could only blush and decided to let him do what he wanted to her. She felt this one time she could let a man take control. And take control he did as he spread her legs wide open, pulling her body close to his, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I promise to be gentle okay?" he murmured in her ear.

"Okay", she replied meekly. Much too meekly for a girl like her but she was worried as to why he said what he said but then she figured it out as she felt him slowly enter inside her.

They weren't kidding when they said it would hurt on your first time. And it hurt like hell for Tatsuki. But like Grimmjow promise, he would be gentle and he was.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"I'm fine. I think the pain has stopped", she reassured him.

"Good", he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead as he grabbed her hands in his and pulled them over her head. "I wouldn't want to hurt my woman", he smiled down at her and then grinned as he began thrusting in and out of her.

Tatsuki was about to rebuttal his comment but lost her words as she felt his dick begin to thrust back and forth inside her pussy.

"Mmm . . . oh god that feels good", she moaned, arching her back up high, pressing her breasts up against his chest. "Harder . . . harder!" she begged. No, more like demanded. Tatsuki was no beggar.

"Oh you want it harder huh?" he smirked at her. "As you wish then", he pulled out and then drove back in really hard, making sure she took in more of him and began thrusting double time. "That better?"

"Ah!" she cried out, arching her back high in the air, her legs clamping tightly around his waist. "Yes, yes, YES!" she seethed.

Grimmjow grinned even more, seeing his woman so affected and pleased by the things he was doing to her. But he wanted more. He wanted her completely high off of him and he knew just how he was going to do it.

Grimmjow then let go of her hands and ran them down her body, sliding them down to her hips then back up to her breasts, where he grabbed both in his hands and began kneading her hard nipples. He heard her suck in a breath and knew she liked what he was doing so he kneaded her breasts again and she writhed even more beneath him. He then leaned forward and took one of her succulent breast in his mouth and sucked on her nipple before wrapping his teeth around her bud and tugging on it gently.

"Oh god!" she screamed as her head lulled backwards and her legs went up in the air. "More . . . more", she panted, her body shaking with pleasure and some pain.

Grimmjow complied as he let go of her right breast and went to her left breast, repeating the process over as his hand on her right breast pinched her nipple.

"Ah!" she gasped and writhed about even more. "Yes, oh yes", she hissed.

Grimmjow grinned against her breasts and released her breasts, crawling back up her body and pressing his lips to hers, capturing them into a powerful kiss and taking her breath away. Then he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, conquering its insides as she moaned and pressed her flesh up against his. While his hands traveled down her body, caressing every inch and curve of her body until he reached her ass and squeezed it tightly. All the while, thrusting deeply inside her pussy and driving harder and harder with each and every thrust.

"Oh man", he grunted against her neck as he fell against her. "Man you are so fucking good", he commented as he began showering her neck with kisses.

"Grimmjow . . . I think . . ."

"Yeah, I know", he kissed her again, thrusting deeper and deeper.

Grimmjow could feel her walls closing on top of his dick and he felt he was about to explode but he didn't want to come until she did. He wanted them to come at the same time.

"Oh god Tatsuki", he cried out and Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques never cried out during sex. What was it about this girl that made him do things he had never done before? Why was he changing so much for her? Did he really love her? He knew he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, including a rematch with Ichigo. Maybe he really was in love with her and his heart and body knew it but his mind was a little slow to grasp onto the concept.

Grimmjow took a moment to stare down at Tatsuki. Her face was laced with sweat and her cheeks tinted a pink hue and her eyes shut tight but her mouth was parted slightly in the cutest way, making the sexiest of sounds. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The more she moaned and screamed and hissed, the harder he become and the more he wanted to ravish her until she begged him to stop.

"Grimmjow . . . oh god I . . . I think . . . ah!" she screamed wildly.

"Not just yet", he cooed near her ear. "I want to make you beg some more", he smirked. He didn't want her to come just yet. He wanted to hear more of those wonderful sexy sounds come from her mouth and besides, his friend was still hard and wanting more.

Grimmjow then grabbed Tatsuki's thighs firmly and lifted them above her head and began thrusting into her as hard as he could and as fast as he could, using a little sonido to help out.

"Oh god!" she thrashed about, gripping the sheets harder, nearly tearing holes into them with her nails.

"Ah hells yes!" he screamed out loud, pushing her legs just a bit further upward but not too much so as not to hurt her.

"Just a little bit more . . . ah!" she seethed, falling back to the mattress and writhing about uncontrollably.

"Yes, yes, Yes!" Grimmjow lost himself in Tatsuki and pounded her harder and faster.

Soon the two were both lost in a state of ecstasy and about ready to come.

"Oh god . . . Grimmjow!" she cried, cumming all over his dick as she froze before collapsing in pleasure.

"Tatsuki!" he breathed as his body stilled, his juices filling up her pussy and then his body fell on top of hers.

Both Tatsuki and Grimmjow were sweating and panting but both were quite satisfied and smiling out their faces.

"You were amazing", Grimmjow breathed, breaking the silence.

"I was?" she looked up at him.

"Yes, you were", he replied.

"You were incredible", she panted, leaning forward and giving Grimmjow a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you", he blurted before his brain could stop his mouth.

"What?" she raised up on her elbows to look him firmly in the eye.

"I said . . . I love you", and he kissed her before she could respond and tell him that she didn't or wasn't ready to love him.

Tatsuki was shocked by what she heard but was happy nonetheless. And she would have told him so but his tongue was still inside her mouth playing with her tonsils. So she decided to show him just how much she loved him by grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him with all the fire and passion she held for him.

Grimmjow was a little taken aback from Tatsuki's response to his saying he loved her but this kiss . . . this kiss said otherwise. This kiss said that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Wow", was all Grimmjow could say when they broke from the kiss.

"I know", Tatsuki breathed. "That was something", she smiled up at him.

"I know", Grimmjow smiled back.

"So . . ." she began.

"I know. You have to go back home but—"

"But you want me to stay", she finished for him.

"Yeah. Although, if it means anything, I would really like it if you could stay with me. Just for a little while longer. Then I will take you back home, okay?" he looked at her, desperate for her to stay and Grimmjow never did desperate but if it meant she'd stay a little while longer . . .

"I'll stay. Just for a little while", she cuddled closer to him and nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you", he breathed as he kissed the top of her head and then the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The end. How was it? I think it was really good but I will let you, the reader, decide. Please read and review. Bye. **

**Oh! I know a lot of you are looking forward to seeing the continuation of Ichigo x Nel so that is the next couple I will post. After that, I will accept more requests. Okay, bye. **

**This is dedicated to you nii-sama. Since you were so intrigued as to how this fanfic would go and to you too NoName4863. **


	17. Ichigo x Nel part 2

Ichigo x Nel part 2

"Ichigo!" she screamed just before the gate closed and her world went dark.

"Nel!" Ichigo tried to reach for her but she and Nnoitra had already disappeared and he was left standing in the middle of the white desert. "No!" he released a giant blast of reiatsu, creating a giant crater in the middle of the white sand.

For the first time in Ichigo's life he was truly afraid. Afraid that Aizen would try and turn Nel against him and force her to become an arrancar again and she would lose all of her memories of their time together. And to Ichigo, that was a fate worse than death.

So he donned on his hollow mask and began shunpo-ing through the white, moon-lit desert.

This was the second time that Ichigo had to shunpo through this white desert to find the castle of Las Noches. The second time or really the third time that he will have to fight the man named Souske Aizen to take back what was dear to him. But this will be Ichigo's first and last time that he will ever have to fight for the woman he loves.

Ichigo was not going to let Aizen win. Not again. This time, he would kill Aizen for sure. He was going to make sure Aizen never took anything from him or anyone else ever again.

* * *

Nel opened her teal eyes to the sight of a white padded room with tons of colorful plush pillows laying about the floor and a round bean bag in one of the corners. It looked just like her old room from when she stayed in Las Noches. Only more small and padded like a psychiatric cell.

She sat up and saw that she was no longer wearing her school uniform but her former espada uniform and her zanpakuto was lying by her side. She turned her head to the side and saw her black boots lying beside her zanpakuto as well and her hollow mask.

_My hollow mask?_ She gasped. _Why is my hollow mask lying on the floor beside me? Why isn't it on my head? Surely Aizen has enough power to turn me back into an espada or does he? _

Nel wondered how much of her memories were gone or how far back had they been set. Then she reached inside her white jacket and searched a bit until she found a piece of paper and pulled it out. It was a picture of Ichigo and she tried to think why she was holding a picture of a shinigami.

"This boy . . . I remember him. Ichigo . . . Ichigo Kurosaki", she whispered to herself.

So all of her memories of the orange haired vizorde she fell in love with were not gone. Good. She hoped it stayed that way but knowing Aizen, he would try to erase every trace of her crush from her memory.

"Good evening Neliel tu Oderschvank", she heard a door open behind her and in walked a slim silhouette with a dark, eerie aura surrounding it.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" she stood to her feet and glared at the figure before her.

"Have you forgotten your master already?" he cooed. "Tsk tsk. How very shameful of you Nel Tu", he shunpo-ed up to her and grabbed her by her neck, slamming her against the padded white wall. "Do you know how much I hate insubordiance Nel?" he seethed.

"Let me go you bastard", she hissed. "I don't give a fuck what you hate. I will not rejoin your army. In fact, I never wanted to join this damn army in the first place. So you can kiss my arrancar ass as it leaves", she shoved him away from her and sonido-ed for the door but she was blocked off by Nnoitra and Szayel. "What is this?" she questioned as they grabbed her by her arms and pinned her down to the ground.

"This is for your own good Nel. You are an arrancar and my third espada. You need to stop this silly notion of being human and of being with the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki", Aizen picked up her hollow mask and walked over to her.

"No", Nel began to struggle. "I won't let you turn me back into a monster!" she screamed, tears leaking from her teal orbs. "Please Aizen-sama, don't do this! I beg of you", she shouted.

"I am sorry Nel", he looked down over her, pure evil gleaming in his dark eyes. "But this is for your own good", he kneeled down and pushed the mask onto her head.

"NO!" she shrilled with all her might before her world went dark again.

* * *

Ichigo had finally reached the palace of Las Noches and took his zanpakuto and fired a black blast of reiatsu, creating a hole in the side of the palace and he slipped through.

Some would find it wiser to sneak in and not create so much ruckus but not Ichigo. He wanted someone to hear him so he could run into Aizen sooner. Ichigo thought it was pretty smart actually but he really just wanted to find Nel and get her out of this place.

"Well, look at what we got here?" Ichigo turned around and came face to face with Nnoitra Jiruga. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to get Nel back", he shouted back at the fifth espada.

"Oh are you now?" Nnoitra grinned. "I'd like to see you try!" he charged for the orange haired vizorde, releasing his zanpakuto from its sheath and attacked Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked the attack with the underside of Zangetsu. Then he countered the attack with a blast of black reiatsu. Nnoitra could only block back.

"Not bad", Nnoitra grinned. "Not bad at all. But let's see how you fair against her", he nodded his head behind the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo turned his head and his eyes grew wide as he saw his new enemy. It was none other than Nel herself.

Ichigo did not want to have to fight Nel. He just couldn't raise a hand to the woman he loved or any woman for that matter but Nel, he just couldn't fight her.

"Nel . . . what . . . what did they do to you?" he breathed aloud.

She didn't move. She just continued to glare at him. Ichigo hated the way she looked. Her eyes weren't that same color anymore. They were a darker shade of green, almost black and they were dull and dead. It was as if someone sucked all the life from her and now she was nothing but a dead corpse. It was as if she was . . . she was an arrancar again.

"Nel, speak to me", he shouted at her. "Tell me, what did they do to you?"

She didn't respond but she did move her hand as a red glow formed at the tips of her fingers and she fired a cero blast at him.

Ichigo dodged the attack and shunpo-ed in front of her, grabbing her in his arms and hugging her close to his body. "Please Nel, I know you're in there somewhere. Please come back to me Nel", he whispered softly in her hair.

He felt her move beneath him and then he felt her hand penetrate his abdomen and she stabbed him straight through.

"Nel", he looked at her as he bent over and coughed up blood on the ground.

He guessed he had no choice. The only way he was going to save her was to fight her and to possibly kill her. He didn't want to but if that's what it took to free her from Aizen's control, then he would do it.

"Forgive me Nel, but I can't leave you this way", he began as he stood to his feet and fragments of his hollow mask began to form on the left side of his face. "I love you", he breathed before the mask finished covering his entire face.

She still continued to stare at him and then she disappeared from his sight. Ichigo knew she was using sonido to confuse him but he stood his ground and when he felt her reiatsu come up behind him, he took his hand and blocked an attack from her zanpakuto.

"Is that the best you got?" his hollow asked her. "I thought the third espada would be better than this", he grinned.

_Shirosaki, don't hurt Nel too much. I want to try to bring her back to her senses first okay?_

"Whatever you say king", he licked his lips and kicked the teal haired espada back.

_Shirosaki! What part of don't hurt her too much did you not understand?! _

_**She is an espada, she can take a hit like that. If I am not mistaken, she was the one who stuck her hand through your stomach, no? I think she got exactly what she deserved. **_

_But I don't want to hurt her._

_**You aren't, I am**_ he charged for Nel and threw a black blast of reiatsu at the spot where she crashed. _**See King, you would never do something like that. I would though. Besides, weren't you the one who thought the only way to save her was to kill her? **_

_I know that but . . ._

_**But?**_

_Shiro . . . please . . . I don't want . . . I know I have to but I . . ._

_**I see. Well, I think I am going to leave you to this fight. No fun fighting if I can't kill and since you love her and I don't, I see no point in continuing this battle **_he returned to the depths of Ichigo's mind, the hollow mask falling to pieces before him.

_Thank you Shirosaki. _

_**Whatever. Just win your majesty. I better not have to save your ass from a girl is all I'm saying. **_

_Okay then _Ichigo smiled to himself and then sealed his bankai and but his zanpakuto on his back. Nel stood before him, blood dripping from her forehead down her left cheek and a cold and deadly glare on her face.

Ichigo felt the only way to win was to let Nel attack him and keep attacking him until she remembered who she was and who he was.

"I will not fight you Nel", he shouted to her.

She just glared at him.

"If you want to kill me, go right ahead. I love you way too much to try and hurt you. In fact, I wish I were dead. Because I failed to protect you Nel and I also failed to love you. I don't think I could live anymore knowing how much I failed you", he took a step forward. "But if there was any small chance of saving you", he stepped closer to her again. "I would do everything in my power to save you", he flashed stepped in front of her.

Nel just stared at him and then she pressed her palm against his stomach and cero blasted him across the room.

Ichigo flew into a wall and then fell to the floor. He then rose to his knees, holding his bloody, dripping stomach, coughing up blood.

Nel sonido-ed over to him and kicked him in the side, sending him flying some more, through the air, causing him to crash through several pillars in the process. Then he landed against another wall and fell to the floor, having debri fall on top of him.

Ichigo pushed some of the debri off him, blood dripping from his lips, his forehead, his stomach and other areas as he staggered up to his feet. His vision was blurred and his balance was off, his body losing too much blood to sustain his life.

_**Let me come out**_ his hollow whispered in his mind.

_No _Ichigo told him.

_**No! but if I don't come out, you will die and then I will no longer exist.**_

_Well, it won't be the worst thing in the world but I can't let you hurt Nel. I am going to save her, even if I have to die to do so._

_**I don't give a shit! I will not let you kill us both just for some girl. I am—**_

_Don't you dare interfere! If you do, I shall never let you out again._

_**Fine**_ Shirosaki huffed then all was quiet again.

This was not working. Nel was not coming around and he was getting his ass kicked. What was the point of letting her kick his butt if she wasn't going to come to her senses? Ichigo really did not want to have to fight her but what could he do? If getting his ass kicked would not bring Nel back, then what would?

He didn't really have time to think on that as Nel appeared before him again, her hand in front of his face and glowing red, about to cero him.

"Goodbye . . . shinigami", she spoke in an eerie voice as she was about to blast his head off his shoulders but Ichigo flash stepped behind her and closed his hand over hers.

"I love you Nel", he whispered in her ear as he arms wrapped around her waist, spinning her around so she was facing him. "And I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me. This is not who you are. You are too kind, too smart, too funny, too cute, and too loveable to be this monster and so I know you would never truly want to kill me—" he coughed as her zanpakuto seared through his abdomen but he still held on to Nel. "I know I am young, but I mean it when I say, will you be mine Nel?" he stared into her teal eyes and then leaned forward, kissing her tenderly and deeply.

Nel's eyes turned back into their original light teal color and filled with tears as her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck and kissed him back just as equally.

"Of course I'll be yours", she replied, beaming up at her vizorde of a lover.

"I'm glad", he smiled before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell upon her.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, falling to her knees and turning him around in her lap. "Ichigo . . . please speak to me", she shook him softly. "Ichigo . . . please, don't die!"

"Poor Nel", she heard a voice say behind her.

"Aizen", Nel snapped her head behind her, seething at the loathsome man, hot tears leaking from her eyes. "I shall make you pay", she gently laid Ichigo down and then kissed him gently on the forehead before turning back to Aizen.

"Aww, how touching", he chuckled deeply.

"Declare, Gamuza", she called her zanpakuto and it instantly flew into her hands from the spot on the floor next to Ichigo.

"Oh, you want to fight me?" Aizen smirked.

"No", Nel replied curtly. "I want to kill you", a cloud of smoke surrounded her body as the horns on her mask grew longer and the lower half of her body turned into a horse with four legs and a tail and her arms enveloped in armor.

When the smoke cleared, she stood before Aizen in her truest form, looking like a centar with her lance in her right hand beside her.

"Come at me if you wish", Aizen said.

"Gladly", she replied, sonido-ing out of sight and then appearing behind him, bringing her lance down above his head.

Aizen just blocked the attack with the tip of his index finger and then he turned around, smirking and flicked off her lance, sending her flying backwards into a nearby wall. Then he flash stepped in front of the area where she landed and shot her with a kido spell. The entire ceiling collapsed on top of her and she fell beneath the floor.

Aizen grinned and then turned around to walk off but heard her come up through the debri and serve him her lance again. This time, he had to withdraw his zanpakuto to defend himself in order to keep from being severed in half.

"Not bad", he grinned. "Not bad at all. Now you are finally fighting like the espada I made you to be."

Nel narrowed her eyes at him and sonido-ed towards him, lance aimed and ready and hurled it through the air at him but he blocked it again, just using his hand.

Nel growled lowly and called the lance back to her hand and charged for him again but he had disappeared. She stopped, taking up a fighting stance, keeping her guard up until she looked over at Ichigo and realized he was going after him.

She sonido-ed in front of Ichigo just in time to block Aizen's zanpakuto.

"You bastard!" she seethed. "Leave Ichigo alone", she warned him.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that", he told her. "For you see, Neliel my dear, this shinigami—excuse me, vizorde—is the reason why you have lost your senses. I can't have one of my espada falling in love with the enemy", he increased his reiatsu and caused Nel to fall to her knees. "Which is why he must die!" he knocked Nel aside and brought his zanpakuto down on the orange haired vizorde but Nel shot a cero blast at Aizen's side and blasted him away from her love.

"Don't you dare touch him", she hissed. "Don't you EVER dare touch him!"

"You shall pay for that—"

"Shutup!" she sonido-ed in front of him and punched him in the face. "I am tired of hearing you talk!" she shot off a range of cero blast at him.

"You missed", she whirled her head around to see a bloodied Aizen standing behind her, his robes torn to shreds and his body bleeding profusely.

Nel smirked and called her lance to her hand again. "Oh did I now?" she walked slowly to him. "Forgive me Aizen-sama. I promise, this next throw, I shant miss!" she sonido-ed in front of him and brought her lance down on top of his head, which he blocked with his zanpakuto but barely, his body falling down to its knees. "What's the matter Aizen-sama, too weak to stand?" she smirked some more.

"Be quiet", he shot a kido blast at her but she was already behind him, grinning out of her face and shaking her head. "Tsk tsk Aizen-sama. You are getting sloppy. It would be a crime to fight someone as weak as you", she stated.

"Be quiet insolent fool!" he charged for her but she had already sonido-ed out of the way again.

"Too slow", she stepped to the side.

"Be quiet!" he shot another kido blast.

"Make me", she sonido-ed behind him again.

"I said be quiet!" he turned around and swatted at her and missed.

"My, my", she stepped back shaking her head. "Is someone losing their cool?" she questioned, a huge smirk on her face.

"SHUTUP!" he came at her, grabbing her by her throat and slamming her against the nearest wall. "Listen you little bitch", he seethed through gritted teeth.

"Let go!" she tried to push him off but she slammed her harder into the wall.

"I created you and you are to do my bidding", he told her. "And this insubordiance shall not be tolerated!" he screamed in her ear but then calmed down, back into his usual creepy smile. "Oh but worry", he smirked."Once I kill your precious vizorde of a boyfriend and turn you back into my tercera espada, all of your defiance shall cease to exist", he said, choking the life out of her.

"Getsuga Tensho", they heard from behind them as a wave of black reiatsu seared into Aizen's back.

Aizen fell to the ground in a bloody heap and soon Ichigo followed suit.

"Ichigo!" Nel sonido-ed over to him and lifted him in her arms, returning to her normal espada form and falling to her knees, laying his head in her lap. "Ichigo, please speak to me", she cried.

"Did I get him?" he asked.

"Yes", Nel smiled through her tears.

"Good", he smiled back up at her, reaching a bloody hand to her face and touching her cheek tenderly. "I love you", he breathed before his hand fell back down to his side and his eyes shut close.

Nel leaned forward and hugged his head tightly, crying her eyes out.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes to a white ceiling and instantly felt a surge of pain all over. He tried to lift his head but to no avail. So he resigned to lying down and turned his head to the side. He then noticed a window and a cherry blossom tree outside. He then turned his head to the other side and saw a white desk beside him. Next he lifted himself on his arms, cursing from the pain and looked down and saw blue sheets with a head full of green hair enveloped in white attire lying at the foot.

Ichigo smiled to himself, glad to have Nel back in his life and happy he did not have to die to get her back either. And he vowed to spend the rest of his life showing her just how much he loved her.

"Nel", he whispered softly.

She only opened her eyes and smiled back.

"Ichigo!" his eccentric father burst into his room, foot in the air, ready for attack.

Despite his pain, his body being wrapped completely in bandages, it reacted instinctively and flew out of bed, kicking his father in the face and sending him flying out of his room.

"Damit dad!" he cursed as the pain registered and he fell backwards onto his bed. "Now look what you made me do", he cried out loud as one of wounds reopened and began to bleed. "I am so going to kick your ass when I get better", he shouted to his father.

"I would like to see you try", Isshin smirked and then redid his son's bandages. "But for right now", his father took a serious tone. "You should rest and get better. I don't need you worrying your sisters anymore", he told him.

"Ok dad", Ichigo replied and then his father left him and Nel alone in the room.

There was an awkward silence that they never used to have before. Ichigo didn't know what to say to break the ice. He thought of a million things to say but every time he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

He wanted to tell Nel how sorry he was for waiting so long to tell her how he really felt. For making her believe he was still hung up on Rukia and would never love her. But he was not sorry for following her to Hueco Mundo and saving her. That he would not apologize for. But he was sorry for worrying her.

"Nel I . . ."

"I'm sorry!" she blurted.

"What?" he said shocked and surprised. "Why should you be sorry?"

"I nearly killed you and yet you still told me you love me. You said you would gladly die if it meant I returned back to normal. I can't believe I made you go through all of that. I am so sor—"but she never got to finish her sentence as he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Don't ever let me here you apologize for something I have done or said", he told her. "I meant every word and I would gladly do it again if it meant your happiness."

"But that's the thing", she looked at him. "How can I possibly be happy if I am to live without you?"

Ichigo was a little taken aback but then smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Oh Nel", he chuckled a bit. "I love you. And I am so sorry that I ever worried you", he kissed her softly on her forehead.

He felt Nel wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle her head under his chin. "I love you too Ichigo", she said after a moment and then she was fast asleep again.

Ichigo figured she was probably still tired from her battle and staying up half the night worrying over him. He then laid back down in between the covers and pulled Nel under with him, wrapping the blanket around them both tightly and kissed her one last time on her forehead before drifting back off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Fin. That's the end everyone. How was it? Good I hope. Sorry for late update. Been busy with school. So busy I have little time to write, to spend time with my boyfriend, ******** or to even sleep! But I hope this pleases my fans. Read and review. Bye!**


	18. Grimmjow x Orihime

Grimmjow x Orihime

The war had ended so long ago but the pain in my heart had yet to disappear.

They told me that it would take me some time to readjust, to deal with the sadness and the grief but its seven months later and I still feel this pain. Why couldn't I just let him go and move on? Why is his lost still affecting me so?

"Oi, Inoue," a voice called to me.

"Hm . . .," I turned and saw amber eyes staring back at me. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, was I spacing out again?" I smiled sweetly.

"Uh . . . yeah you were but I really just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, Rukia and the others to a movie?"

Had this been a year ago, before the war, before Rukia Kuchiki entered into his life, before I fell for an arrancar, I would have blushed and said yes in a heartbeat; but now, I would rather just sit at home alone and eat my pain away.

"Inoue?" my former crush interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Well, you wanna go?" he scratched the back of his tangerine hair.

"I guess," was my only reply. I just didn't have the heart to hurt Kurosaki-kun's feelings. Since Ulquiorra's death, I haven't had much of a heart to do anything.

Great. He gains a heart but dies never having loved and I lose my heart and live in a dreadful existence. If only he could see me now.

"Okay," he turned to leave. "We'll meet at the theater at eight," he called over his shoulder before disappearing down the stairwell from the roof.

I sighed, dreading the evening ahead of me. I really should have told Kurosaki-kun no because I honestly was not up for a movie nor was I up for the company. Why couldn't they just understand and let me mourn in peace?

* * *

I had about an hour to get ready and get to the movie theater. Maybe if I took too long to get ready, I wouldn't have to go!

How sad. I'm actually happy about not going to the movies. Have I really sunk that low? If he were still alive, he actually might laugh at me.

"Ha ha ha! I finally made you laugh!" I cried out to the heavens, bitter tears falling from my gloomy grey eyes.

_Knock knock!_

"Now who could that be?" I asked myself aloud, walking from my bedroom to the front door.

When I opened the door I saw blue hair, blue eyes and an angry scowl.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up," he replied gruffly.

"Pick me up? But I have about forty-five minutes before I need to be at the theater."

"I know. That's why we need to hurry," he grabbed me by the arm and tried to drag me out the door.

"Hurry?" I blinked. "Hurry where and why? Grimmjow, what's going on?" I pulled my arm from his grip.

"I have something that will help you and we need to hurry before the others show up and ruin everything. Now come on woman!" he pulled me to his large body and then threw me over his shoulder.

"Help?" I blushed as he carried me out of my apartment and locked the door behind him. _Where did he get a key?_ "Oh but I don't need any help. I'm fine, really! If I weren't fine would I be going out?" I rambled on and on.

"You're not fine," he stated plainly. "You've been crying for months now, avoiding any contact with people, especially Ichigo and the others and you never smile like you used to. It's always forced now. You miss him and it's killing you, isn't it?"

Wow. I had no idea he could read me so well and wait! How long had he been watching me? I didn't think Grimmjow cared. I know he hated Ulquiorra, so why would he care that I was suffering from his death?

"Yes," I sighed heavily. "I miss him so much it hurts. The pain is unbearable and no matter what I do, I can't stop feeling this way," I began sobbing.

"That's what I thought," was his only reply. And here I thought he would tell me not to get his jacket wet with my silly tears. Then he added, "And that's why I have to help you."

I blushed, wiping the tears from my eyes, my heart thumping uncontrollably. The last time I felt like this . . . was when Kurosaki-kun rescued in me Hueco Mundo. But why am I feeling like this now and with Grimmjow. I'm supposed to be in love with Ulquiorra, not Grimmjow. What is happening to me?

I squirmed on his shoulder, trying to find a way off of him.

I can not be falling for Grimmjow. My heart is still hurting from the loss of Ulquiorra and I need time to heal. I need to get away from this man.

"Oh you really don't—"I began but was cut off when he squeezed my ankles together in his strong, thin hand.

"Orihime," he stopped and turned to look at me. "I am going to help you get over Ulquiorra, I promise," he looked at me hard, then turned around and continued carrying me. I no longer tried to protest and silently went along.

Wow. I didn't know Grimmjow felt so strongly about this, so strongly about me.

Oh now I'm completely turning red. Why am I thinking like this? I love Ulquiorra.

But Ulquiorra was dead now, wasn't he? He would never be coming back so what was I holding on for? Maybe I should just let him go already. I didn't have anything to gain by crying over his memory. It was time I moved on and found someone else to pine over, someone who was alive and could love me in return. I just wonder how Ulquiorra would feel about this. I wouldn't want him to think I had forgotten about him.

* * *

"We're here," Grimmjow spoke after some time and finally placed me on the ground.

"A park? But why are we at a park? What could be here that could possibly—"

"Grab a balloon," he instructed me, pointing to a small clump of green balloons tied to a swing.

"Where did you—"

"I got them from some kid's birthday party and paid him ten bucks to let me have them. I got them because—"

"Because they match the color of Ulquiorra's eyes," I finished his sentence.

That was really thoughtful and sweet of Grimmjow to get balloons that were the same color as Ulquiorra's eyes. He was being so kind and understanding, so unlike his usual brash, rude and bloodthirsty self, I couldn't believe it. Maybe he was trying to show me what a good boyfriend he could be. Wait! Did Grimmjow want to be my boyfriend and did I want to be his girlfriend in return? I know I said I wanted to move on, but was I ready to move on right now?

"Orihime?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

He handed me one of the balloons and then took one in his hand as well, staring at me intently.

"I know it's hard but you need to let Ulquiorra go. He wouldn't want you to feel sad over him. He had no regrets about dying, I'm sure. He spent his last moments alive reaching for you, didn't he?"

A nod was all I could give in reply.

"So believe me, he didn't die in vain or unhappily. He died thinking of you."

"I see but how does this help me?" I indicated to the balloons.

"Oh that," he smiled at me. "These balloons represent Ulquiorra and the love you two shared. We're going to release them so you can finally move on."

"But what if I'm not ready to move on?"

"Listen, I know it's hard but he isn't coming back you know that don't you?"

"Yes."

"So I would just let him go. And to make it easier, I'll go first," he took a deep breath and then held up the balloon. "I always thought you were a son-of-a-bitch Ulquiorra and hated your . . . gloominess but there is one thing I liked about you, your taste in women," he glanced down at me and I flinched, turning my head away. He chuckled lightly and grabbed my hand in his. For some reason, I couldn't pull away. "I promise to take good care of her and never let any harm come to her," he turned completely facing me now. "I know I can't replace him but I will try to be everything you need and more," he leaned downward, giving me a light peck on the cheek while releasing the balloon to the heavens. "Now it's your turn."

"Um . . . can I do this alone, if you don't mind," I stared up at him.

"Sure," he squeezed my hand. "Take all the time you need."

"Okay," I nodded and waited for his footsteps to disappear before speaking. "I don't know where to begin, but it doesn't matter because whatever I say, I am going to be saying goodbye to you. And for me, this will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do," my shoulders began to shake.

Small tears streamed down my cheeks slowly as I tried to let Ulquiorra go when all of a sudden I heard someone calling my name.

_Orihime _

I froze immediately, recognizing the voice but when I turned around I saw no one there.

_I must be hearing things. There's no way that could be—_

_Orihime _

_There is was again. Could it really be him? Ulquiorra . . ._

_Yes it is me . . . Onna. _

_Onna._ I never thought I would feel so happy to hear myself being referred to in a demeaning way.

_It is you! But where are you? I don't see—_

_I'm in your mind Orihime or rather your heart._ (I know it's cheesy but it's nice too!)

Then slowly it felt like two arms were wrapping around my body and soft lips were kissing me gently on the neck.

_I will always be in your heart Orihime, which means my love will never fade from you. _

_Your love? You love me?_

_Yes, I do. The love that we shared, while brief, will never die so there is nothing for you to be afraid of. Your heart is big enough to love another. I know because it was enough and kind enough to love me. _

_So you are saying it is okay for me to love Grimmjow. _

_If that is what you wish and if that is what will make you happy, then love all you like. _

_Thank you Ulquiorra._ I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging him back._ I love you Ulquiorra. _

_And I love you Orihime. Always. _

And just like before, he disintegrated into thin air along with my balloon.

"So, do you feel any better?" Grimmjow's voice severed my thoughts.

"Yes, much better actually," I turned to him, smiling like my old self again, happy tears brimming my closed eyes. Then I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his lean neck. "Thank you Grimmjow."

"Uh . . . you're welcome," he staggered back some before finally wrapping his arms around my waist. "You know I meant every word," he whispered in my hair.

"I know," I whispered back and then pulled back from him. "Let's say you and me go see a movie, just the two of us."

"I would like that," he grabbed my hand back in his and we started off.

"Oh, what about those other balloons?"

"Hm . . . how about we just release them anyway," he smiled down at me. "In memory of Ulquiorra," he quickly added.

"I would like that," I smiled back at him.

So we grabbed the balloons and together released them to the stars.

"Goodbye Ulquiorra," I breathed. "I shall never forget you." Thus ending my life with one love and beginning it with another.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you all like it. Sorry it is taking me so long to update. Stuff going on at home and it sometimes gets in the way. As usual. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Sayonara. **


	19. Byakuya x Rukia

Byakuya x Rukia

He drove her nuts.

And it wasn't just his high mighty attitude and cold demeanor, it was him altogether. It was his disapproving stares when she did something he didn't like. Then there was his arrogant scoff if she said something he thought silly or stupid. But most of all, it was the way he disregarded love, especially hers.

She was just tired. Tired of him pretending that there was nothing there between them, tired of him pretending that he didn't want her and really, she was just tired of him acting like she was some kind of Rukongai filth. Like she wasn't worthy enough of his affection.

Well screw him.

Screw Byakuya Kuchiki, captain to the sixth squad of the thirteen Gotei, head of the Kuchiki clan, noble brother-in-law, arrogant, self-centered, uncaring, gorgeous, wonderful, sexy . . .wait! He was not gorgeous, and wonderful, and sexy, and yummy and irresistible—will you stop thinking of him like that Rukia! He doesn't want you and you shouldn't want him, so just let it go and find someone else.

Not that she wanted them (Ichigo and Renji) anyway; besides, Renji was head over heels for Tatsuki Arisawa, the tomboy friend of Ichigo's and the strawberry himself was somewhat involved with Kukaku Shiba. Yes, you heard right, Ichigo Kurosaki and Kukaku Shiba were having relations and denying it like crazy but the secret looks and secret touches and her asking him to come over and "fix" something or him asking her to help him "train", it was no mistake, they were having an affair and didn't want anyone to know.

She wished her and Byakuya could—no, no, no, NO! She and Byakuya did not need to have a secret love affair, they really didn't even need to want each other the way that they did. Or at least she didn't need to want Byakuya the way she did. Ichigo and Renji would kill him for sure.

Even though she didn't want them, that didn't mean they wouldn't still protect her and fight over who would keep away more guys from her. If they knew it was Byakuya, they would slaughter him. Since they were both captains now, Ichigo captain to squad five and Renji captain to squad nine, both were quite capable of defeating Byakuya as well as probably killing him.

Rukia decided not to dwell on the issue any further and go enjoy the Valentine's Day festival, alone.

"Oh there you are Lieutenant Kuchiki", her captain, Jyuushiro Ukitake, stepped into her office.

Rukia figured something must be wrong since Jyuushiro addressed her properly instead of just by her first name.

"Yes Captain", she stood from her chair to her feet and saluted the older, white haired man.

"It's an urgent message from Captain Kuchiki", Jyuushiro told her.

Oh shit! What had she done now? Or what hadn't she done? Ah hell! It doesn't matter with that man. He can get mad at her for anything, the question was though, what did she do or didn't do this time to set him off.

Rukia sighed as she took the letter from Jyuushiro's hand and opened it.

The first thing she noticed was that it was written on his personal stationary. Not the Kuchiki clan stationary or the sixth division stationary.

_What the hell? He hardly ever uses his personal stationary, what could he possibly want?_

The second thing she noticed when she opened the letter was that instead of it opening it with "Ms. Kuchiki" or "Thirteen Division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki" or "Kuchiki-fukutaicho" it had just a plain and simple "Rukia".

Now she was really confused. What could Byakuya possibly want with her? She was starting to get the feeling that it was something personal and had nothing to do with what she had or hadn't done. So what could be the personal issue?

She looked down at the letter in her hand and began to quake with fear. She really hoped it wasn't about what she said to him this morning before she left for work. She just hoped to god he was not going to hold a grudge over that. She didn't mean it. She was just mad he was throwing away her love for him. She hadn't meant to curse him out and tell him she hated him.

"Oh god", she gasped and clamped a hand to her face.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Jyuushiro asked concerned.

"I have to go", she replied and bowed to the long, white haired captain and then shunpo-ed off.

* * *

Byakuya considered himself to be a highly, well respected captain and leader of the richest clan in the Soul Society but right at this moment, he felt the lowest of the low. For at this moment, he was being stared down by two of the Thirteen Gotei's most infamous captains, and no, one of them was not Kenpachi. No, these two captains were the reason why Soul Society was in alliance with the arrancars and why Soul Society was in a friendly pact with Vizards. These two captains were Capt. Kurosaki Ichigo and Capt. Abarai Renji. And these were the two captains whom Byakuya had to ask permission to date Rukia.

He and Rukia had been fooling around but on this Valentine's Day, he wanted to make their relationship official and ask her to be his girlfriend but he had to get pass these two first and knowing them, they were not going to make it easy on him.

"So, Capt. Kuchiki, you want to date Rukia, officially?" Renji asked. Ichigo just stood there looking at Byakuya with the coldest, deadliest glare he could muster and his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, already in bankai form.

Ichigo and Kenpachi were the two most special of captains. Kenpachi had no bankai but was a captain and Ichigo was a vizard who was always in his bankai form.

"Yes, that is right Abarai-taicho", Byakuya bowed to the red-haired, tattooed captain.

"What do you think Ichigo?" Renji looked to the orange haired vizard.

Ichigo did not reply. He continued to stare at Byakuya as his eyes darkened and his pupils began to turn yellow and a mask began to form on one side of his face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill yo' ass right here and right now?" he said in his eerie hollow voice.

"I understand why you would feel that way Kurosaki-taicho—"

"Do not call my by that name!" the hollow within screamed. "That is the king's name. If you would like, you may call me Shirosaki-sama. The king does not wish to address you so he sent me to handle things. Don't worry, he won't let me kill you but if you cross him, he told me to murder that rich bastard", the hollow howled loudly.

Byakuya gulped down a heavy breath and knew he was going to be in for it.

"Now come on Shiro", Renji began. "Let's hear the man out before we kill him", he said.

So they were going to kill him regardless of what he said. Maybe he could try to really convince them that he loved Rukia and would never do anything to hurt her.

"I love Rukia!" Byakuya blurted out really quickly.

Ichigo's reiatsu flared to enormous proportions and he brought down the sixth division captain to lie almost completely on his face.

"You love Rukia?" Ichigo stood and hovered over Byakuya. "You love RUKIA?" he stepped onto Byakuya's back with his foot. "Where was all that love when Soul Society had Rukia on trial and put her up for execution and I had to come and save her ass because you were being too much of a dick to come and save her? Huh? Where was the fucking LOVE?"

"Ichigo", Renji touched his shoulder. "Calm down."

"No!" he shoved the red haired captain off him. "I want to know why all of a sudden you love Rukia now but you didn't back then? Why should I believe a word you say? Why should I let you have Rukia? How can I be sure you won't hurt her?" Ichigo's voice came through as his hollow mask cracked to the ground and he took his foot off of Byakuya's back.

"Ichigo . . . I had no idea", Renji breathed after a moment and then turned to his former captain. "But he has a point. How do we know you won't hurt her again?" he asked solemnly.

"Because I give you my word. That is all I have to give. I love Rukia and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you and especially her, how much she means to me. I don't care how long it takes, I won't stop until she knows my love for her", Byakuya responded.

Ichigo just looked at the bowed down sixth division captain and then he sighed in defeat. "Fine, you have our permission to be with Rukia", he said.

"Ichigo, are you sure?" Renji turned to him.

"Yes, I am sure", he nodded his carrot top head. "But if I hear one complaint from Rukia or if you make her cry", he grabbed Byakuya by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "And you better not make her cry. I will not hesitate to end your pathetic excuse of a life", and then he dropped him back down to the ground. "Now go before I change my mind."

"Arigatou Kurosaki-taicho", Byakuya bowed and then flash stepped off.

* * *

Rukia stopped by the sixth division headquarters but could not find Byakuya there. So thought maybe he was napping, so she checked the captain quarters in the squad barracks and yet again he was nowhere to be found.

_Where could he be? Is he back at the mansion? I can't sense his reiatsu anywhere. Is he hiding from me . . . why? _

Seeing that Byakuya was not in the squad barracks, she flash stepped away, heading towards the mansion. She knew it was a long shot but she figured he would be in his secret hiding place that he thought she didn't know about, talking with her sister.

Byakuya and Rukia had never mentioned Hisana. Rukia had never spoken of her late sister because she never knew her. Byakuya never spoke of her because it was too painful. But from time to time, she would hear him whisper his dead wife's name whenever they were in the garden or whenever she said something akin to how Hisana would say it.

Rukia found that comforting. She wasn't jealous of her deceased sister, she was actually quite happy that she could bring such comfort. In fact, if she were to be honest, she only wished she could live up to her beloved sister's standards. Maybe that's why it was so hard for him to love her. She just wasn't Hisana.

"Rukia," she heard her name being called by a familiar voice and stopped mid air. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. She didn't even sense any reiatsu.

"Byaku—"but she never got to finish her sentence as a hand came over her mouth and dragged her body down to the ground into a secluded and abandoned shed. "What the hell? Why did you—"and yet again she was stopped short but not by a hand. This time she was cut off by a pair of two lips crashing down on hers and kissing her deeply.

"Shhh," he sounded pulling away from her. "I don't want anyone to find us here. I want to tell you this alone, with no interruptions," he said, grabbing her hands in his and leading her to a small table set up in the center of the room.

From what Rukia could gather, the room used to be a kitchen. There was a sink, an old, giant black pot, a giant ice box and a pantry. On the walls, there were clear spots were dust hadn't collected. She assumed picture frames used to hang there. Over the sink, there appeared to have been a window but it was boarded up now.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is the house I bought for me and Hisana to live in when I proposed to her. But we never got the chance to live here. I knew I could not take care of Hisana with my own resources so we were forced to live in the Kuchiki manor. I wanted to give her an independent life free from protocol, but if I had left the Kuchiki family, I would have had nothing to give her. So we chose to stay and tough it out with my family. At least, to us, it wouldn't be so bad so long as we stayed together.

"But then she got sick and spent most of her time in Rukongai looking for you. So she slept most nights here. And on those rare occasions I could join here, I slept here as well."

"Byakuya, why—"

"But that time didn't last long. Soon she died and I had this place boarded up so I would never have to step foot into this place again. So I would never have to be reminded of her last, most painful breathes alive. That is, until now, until you." He turned looking Rukia dead in the eye as he kneeled down to one knee.

"Byakuya, what are you—"she jumped away from him but he gripped her hand in his and pulled her back to him.

"Rukia, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. I don't—"

"But . . . "

"—want to waste another minute waiting for the right moment, or waiting for when others might be more comfortable with our relationship. I want you to be mine and for me to be yours. Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?"

"But . . . I don't . . . what about this morning . . . and Renji and Ichigo! They are going to—"

"I already asked for their permission and they said yes. I even already asked Jyuushiro for your hand in marriage. I wanted to do all this the right way and not leave anything to chance," he told her.

"But this morning . . . we . . . we had a fight and I . . . I'm so sorry I said I hated you," she shouted, tears springing from her violet eyes.

"I know." He grinned as he rose to his feet and hugged her to his broad chest. "And I'm sorry for stringing your feelings in every direction and not telling you I loved you sooner. I just . . . needed to say goodbye," he whispered in her hair.

"Say goodbye? To who—"

"To Hisana," he responded. "This was the last place we spent together, somewhat happy and in love. I want to close the chapter of my life with her by beginning a new one with you," he said truthfully.

"Oh Byakuya," the petite soul reaper began crying in her lover's arms. "I love you too."

"So, does that mean you'll be my wife?" He leaned back so he could get a better look at her, cupping her chin in his hand, titling her head up to look at him.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Good." He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her gently and sweetly on the lips.

_Goodbye my love. I will always cherish you.

* * *

_

**i know its been awhile, i hope all my fans are well. if you still are my fans. well, this is the first thing i have finished since the school year started. i fear my skills aren't what they used to be so it may not be all that good. but please read and review and tell me what you think. goodnight. happy reading. **


End file.
